A Perfect Sky
by JazzBox
Summary: Fostered in by the wealthy Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? -Roxas&Naminé-
1. Rooftop

**Chapter One:** Rooftop

**Summary: **_He was an outcast. She was forgotten. What happens when the two meet? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** ZOMG! New story! Haha, I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as T.S.A.T.A! Let me remind you all though, **THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL!** I put that in caplock and bold so you better have read it people! (Sorry about that for you new readers!) XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"Are you really sure, Yasuo?" a stern blonde man asked the other. 

Across from him the man was sitting by his daughter's side, "You do still owe me a favor, and my daughter really needs this. My family is in a time of crisis right now..."

The girl stared at her father with her big blue eyes. How could he just make this decision without her consent? She stayed quiet either way.

"Okay, starting tomorrow she will enter the Shizuoka family," the man sighed.

"Thank you, Gin. You truly are my best friend," the man smiled as he walked over towards the door to exit. The girl was holding her father's hand since he had gotten off his seat.

"Goodbye Yasuo, and you too Naminé."

The girl nodded shyly as she followed her father outside.

They had no car, so the two were walking to a bus stop nearby.

"Father," Naminé couldn't bear to look at the man's face, "Can't we just find another way? Yes, mother died, but we can work this out..." Tears were cascading down her cheek, "I don't want to leave you."

He father sighed as the two stopped walking, "Naminé, this is good for both of us. You know I don't have enough money to support us since mother died, but this will work out for the best." he smiled, "You'll be going to elite schools and you can have anything you want. They have a son too. You'll even have a brother."

"No!" she protested, "Father, I don't care who they are, I just want to be with you! Money doesn't matter, I'll work. Just let me stay..." she was hysterical.

Soon enough her father was shedding a few tears of his own, "You're too young to work. You're only in the fourth grade, Naminé. It'll work out. I'll make sure to find you after you go, I promise." he repeated embracing his only daughter, "I promise..."

The next day, Naminé entered the Shizuoka household and never saw her father again.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**_Seven years later..._**

"See, I told you Tidus would ask me out sooner or later. He just loves me," a brunette girl bragged to the others.

"Whatever Selphie, my boyfriend is so much hotter than yours," an auburn haired girl joked.

On the other end of the cafeteria table Naminé was sketching in her sketchbook. She had finished her lunch early, but didn't bother talking with the other girls.

"_Everyday it's like this_," Naminé thought as she glanced towards the other girls. Her friends consisted of Kairi, Selphie, Larxene, the most beautiful and adored girls in Radiant Garden High School (Radiant High for short). In general she was categorized as a popular.

Naminé stared back at her sketchbook. Even though she thought she was drawing, it seemed she had done nothing at all. She sighed and shoved the sketchbook in her bag.

"Naminé, why won't _you_ tell us who you like? You never tell us anything," another blonde girl pouted.

"Because there's nothing to talk about, Larxene," it was true, Naminé didn't find anyone interesting in particular. Everyone surrounding her was stuck-up and only cared for physical features as far as she could tell. Kairi was tolerable to an extent though. Naminé found her nice, even though the school had proclaimed her as the 'leader' of the group.

"Aww...is our little Namie being quiet again?" Selphie teased with a grin.

The artist sighed, "I need to go to the restroom." She stood up from her seat.

"We'll come with you!" Kairi smiled with enthusiasm, "I think I need to fix my make up."

"I think I'll go alone," Naminé assured, "_Why do girls always have to go with their friends to the restroom?_"

"Yeah Kairi, you look pretty enough as it is," Larxene complimented.

Naminé just gave one last smile of reassurance and left the group.

As soon as she reached the halls, she sighed, "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Naminé began walking around the halls of the school. She didn't really care where she was, as long as she had some time apart from her friends. The artist had to admit, they never really clicked since the time they had met. Kairi had only befriended her since she was the new girl. Not that she minded, because as long as she wasn't alone she was happy.

Somewhat at least.

She began wandering around. The halls were empty since the entire student body was such a small population. Pretty much everyone had known each other since their elementary days. Even with the empty halls, she knew people could still find her.

Naminé had reached the third floor of the school and soon found a door near the end of the hall.

"_That door leads to the rooftop…_" Naminé thought, "_No one will definitely be there…_" she smiled at relief from the thought.

Of course she had time alone at home, but that was in rare cases seeing how her step-brother had always found a way to bother her or at least make enough noise to annoy the girl with out even making any contact with her.

She climbed the stair case until she reached the top. Naminé could already hear the breeze from where she stood. She slowly opened the door and took a glance outside.

The girl laughed slightly; just like she thought. The roof top was amazingly quiet, but it wasn't as if a secret garden laid out there or anything. But from where you stood you, you could pretty much see the entire sky as a gentle breeze would always pass you by. As she was about to step out, she slowly regretted that very decision as she saw who else was out there.

On the roof top, there was a railing, just in case some suicidal students decided to take a jump. But there, leaning against the rails, was a boy. Blonde and all. The school had a uniform policy, and the boy was wearing that very outfit; a white polo, navy blue neck tie, and matching dress pants. Naminé though was wearing a plaid skirt seeing how all girls were forced to wear the '_horrid thing_' as she called it.

Naminé knew this boy all too well. Of course she had never met him up front, but from the rumors she had heard had her terrified.

His name was Roxas Hikari, the _delinquent_. From what she had heard, he was in a gang and carried a weapon at all times. He was known to do horrible things and always got into fights at school. The only times she had ever seen of him though was at the yearbook. He never joined teams or even interacted with other students.

He attended some classes with her this year, seeing as how the teacher would call on his name for attendance, but she never bothered to look. Rumor had it, that you'd have nightmares for a week if you stared his direction. Not that she believed it, but it's best not to take chances, right?

"_Crap!_" Naminé thought, "_If I just turn back slowly, he'll never notice a thing…_" she began to test that theory as she tried to slowly close the door.

"Stop," he said flatly. Naminé stiffened, "Come here."

"_OH NO!!!_" Naminé screamed in her mind, "_He'll probably throw me off this building thinking that I was spying on him or something. I'm too young to die!_" Rather than running away, she decided to listen and walk forward until she was a good distance away.

He stood still there, leaning on the railing. Naminé's heart rate never slowed as her stare never left him. He had his back turned, so she had yet to see his face.

"_Please don't hurt me!_" she begged inwardly.

"What were you doing by the door?" he asked ever so calmly.

Naminé felt like she was about to explode, "I…I…"

"Speak clearly. I can barely hear you," He still contained no emotion within his voice.

"I wanted to find a peaceful place. So I thought why not go to the roof top?" Naminé began laughing nervously.

He sighed and turned around to face her. Was she ever shocked?

The pictures were so wrong, he looked…_decent_. She was deluded to think that he was someone who had scar marks and bandages everywhere. _Ugly _as far as she was concerned, but no; he looked decent…cute even? Maybe. He still had bandage though on his cheek as if he had gotten into a fight.

"Did you come here to die?" he said with no emotion again.

Naminé felt her fingers trembling and stopped it by hold her hands in front of her. If he was going to kill her, she'd be ready to run to the nearest exit, "_Dammit! Why didn't I go when I had a chance?!_" She didn't even try to hide what she feeling.

Suddenly he laughed.

Laughing. Roxas. _Laughing_ _Roxas_.

**What has the world come too!!!!????**

She began to blush, what did she do that was so wrong?

"H-Hey, if you're just going to laugh, can you at least tell me why?" the pink hue never left her cheeks.

"Your face!" he continued, "Was totally priceless!"

Her face changed from pink to red, "W-What!?"

"Oh my gosh," he put his hand on his forehead as he regained some composure, "Most people would have ran, but you…you're just too funny!"

Naminé glared at him. No one had the right to make fun of her. OK, maybe everyone was free to laugh and tease, but at least not someone she met for a few seconds!

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Hmm… so you've actually got a backbone, eh?" he smirked as he began to approach her. Naminé began regretting those two words.

"Just kidding," he smiled.

She was taken back slightly…OK, maybe a lot, "Huh?"

"You gave me a good laughed," Roxas told, "This roof top is free. Sit down, take a nap. I don't really care. It's not like I own the place."

"Wait," she paused, "What?" she still couldn't comprehend the simple message.

"Do whatever you want. I. Do. _Not_. Care."

She still would budge. It seemed too easy.

He sighed, "I'm Roxas. You probably know that already though." Man, was he full of himself or what?

"N-Naminé Misaki," she introduced. She tilted her head to the side, "Aren't you supposed to eat me alive or something? You seem way too happy." She seemed more calm after that burst of laughter he had.

"Rumors," he laughed.

"Really, even the one about eating little children?"

"What do people even tell you?" he stared at her in disbelief, "And aren't you supposed to be popular?"

It seemed he had heard of _her_ to some extent, "Popular?"

"You know, make up, short skirts, giggly, always talks with Kairi and the rest. I never knew your name, but I usually see you hanging out with them."

She frowned at this. Everyone that had ever talked to her in high school had always referred to her as, 'Hey, you're Kairi's friend right?' She hated being over shadowed.

"I'm not girly, if that is what you mean," she informed the taller blonde.

He smiled, "Stereotypically, you should be…but I never said you were."

As Naminé was about to comment on this, the bell had rung.

"Time to go to class," he told looking back into the distance like before.

She knew he had the next class with her at least, "Aren't you coming?"

"Later."

"Why?"

"Don't you care about your reputation?" he made a face that she couldn't understand, "If I come out the same time as you, it'll cause a commotion don't you think?"

"Please," she laughed, "If I'm known as _Kairi's friend_, I could care less seeing how no one even knows me by my own name."

A faint smile appeared on his lips, but Naminé couldn't see it.

"I'm skipping." he told simply.

"I see…talk to you later then, bye!" she smiled as she ran off hurrying to class.

"Later then…" he sighed as he continued to stare out into the distance.

* * *

So what do you all think? Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Please review! Here's a brief preview of some profiles (I thought I should give some XD): 

**Naminé Misaki**: Seventeen, and still new to some of the traditions of Radiant High even though she had been attending since the ninth grade. She was fostered at the age of ten and lives happily with the wealthy Shizuako family, though she does think of her father from time to time.

**Kairi, Selphie, & Larxene:** The original popular trio until they met Naminé in the ninth grade. Beautiful and self-absorbed is what they are all about.

**Roxas Hikari**: A proclaimed outcasted by the entire student body long before Naminé had ever entered Radiant High. Naminé has yet to know the reason why…


	2. Wrong Perspective

**Chapter Two:** Wrong Perspective

**Summary: **_He was an outcast. She was forgotten. What happens when the two meet? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch for those reviews guys! You rule! Sorry if this story is going to make you hate a few characters, but not all characters are good right? Either way, too many stories now-a-days show too much light towards every character. Right now, I'm trying to challenge myself by not putting any OCs so I can point the finger at them instead (Not including parents though XD). Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

Naminé sighed as she took a seat in class. 

Was that really Roxas Hikari? The '_I eat your babies while you're sleeping!!!11!! o.O_' Roxas that she had come to know through the rumors she had heard?

She had never thought the guy knew how to laugh, much less smile seeing how the little urban legend really got to her. She would usually see people cowering in the halls every time he passed by. Or at least try their best to ignore him.

"MISS MISAKI!" the teacher yelled.

Naminé's head shot up at she snapped out of her personal LaLa land.

"Yes?"

The teacher sighed, "Now that Miss Misaki has decided to join us, let's continue with our lesson."

A few students began to giggle as she blushed from the embarrassment. Someone though began nudging her arm. She turned to her side only to see Kairi.

"Finally I get your attention!" Kairi whispered sarcastically.

"Sorry," Naminé sighed, "I was just thinking…"

Her friend laughed, "Don't you always?" Naminé just smiled at this.

"So, where were you at lunch? Sure was a long time spent in the washroom," Kairi wasn't even paying attention to the teacher anymore.

"I just wandered around. I forgot, sorry," Naminé lied.

"I see," Kairi nodded, "So like, you know Sora right?" it seemed the auburn haired girl had changed the subject.

"Yeah," Naminé was glad that other girl had gotten bored of their previous conversation.

"Well, were going on a date tomorrow. He's so cool!" Kairi smiled.

The bell rang soon enough and the students went to their next set of classes.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The blonde girl jumped on her bed as soon as she reached home in Shizuoka manor. She was tired after today's events and a good nap was sure to relieve her stress. Her room was huge considering on how much money the family owned. The room was filled with empty space and white elegant furniture that she never even wanted, but tried her best not to protest against her adoptive parents' wishes.

"I love you bed…" she mumbled as she drifted into her own dreamland that consisted of food and art supplies.

"Naminé!" a masculine voice called out. Naminé grumbled knowing all to well who it was.

Soon enough another blonde boy with hazel colored eyes had entered her room and laid down on her bed beside her, "Naminé…"

"_Grr…Who does he think he is just coming to my room like this?_" she sighed, "What now, Hayner?"

Much to Naminé's liking, he was her step-brother and heir to the Shizuoka Industries. He was fun she had to admit…but also annoying.

"Hmm…" he turned to his side so he couldn't face her.

"Just tell me instead of moping around about it!" she exclaimed sitting up.

He stared at her with an expression she couldn't decipher, until…

"So who is it?" she grinned mischievously.

"I didn't say anything," Hayner frowned. It seemed his sister had seen right through him.

"Who. Do. You. Like?" she asked pronouncing every word loud and clear.

He turned his face onto her mattress, "…"

"What?" his words were obviously inaudible.

"…tte…" he mumbled again.

"Seriously, you have to talk louder," her grin grew wider. This was too much fun.

"I said, Olette!" he yelled. A pink hue raced across his cheeks.

"Olette? What's she like?" Naminé asked innocently.

Hayner expected her to begin teasing him, but it seemed she was different, "A girl."

"Obviously, but how so?"

"She has this dark brown hair, and her eyes are really green…" he explained dreamily, "Wait! Why am I telling you this?" he said sitting beside his sister.

"Because you trespassed into my room in a dreamy daze and now you must tell me everything before I tell Gin and Ayame!" she black mailed. Naminé had always called her step father and mother by their first names and they had never really minded.

"Fine…" he sighed as he began pacing around the room, "But there's something else…"

"Really, what?" now she was really curious.

"She's engaged."

"Ehhhhhhhhh!?" that was a shocker, "How old is she? Hayner, what did I tell you about older women!"

"She's not old! She's the same age as us," he sighed, "You know how I go to rich private school, right?"

"Yeah," Naminé had known this already. Even though her step parents tried to convince her to go to the same school as Hayner like what she did for her elementary years; Naminé had finally decided she wanted to go back to her normal life as much as she could by going to a public high school.

"Well, all the kids there are from big companies like us, and you know how some parents want to merge companies when the children are older right? Well, she's kind of in an arranged marriage…"

"Arranged marriage?" Naminé laughed, "Who cares then."

"Why are you so insensitive?!" Hayner exclaimed sitting up.

"Let me explain," Naminé told, "If it's an arranged marriage then you have a chance. You can break it off so easily. Just try to convince her that she loves you."

"It's not that simple, Naminé. That guy counts as her boyfriend too!"

"Then, I don't know. Try to find a new love."

"Most people would say don't give up and keep on trying, you know?"

"Well, I'm not most people," Naminé laughed as she laid back down.

Hayner smiled, "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome!" she smiled back as he left the room.

As she stayed alone like that, she soon began to think of her father. The day he had left her was still still fresh in her memory though it was so long ago.

"_Where are you?_" she sighed. Soon enough she drifted to sleep.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Isn't Axel the sweetest?" Larxene giggled seeing as how her boyfriend had given her an embrace and a peck on the cheek before she left towards the cafeteria.

"Aww…me and Tidus aren't even in the first kiss stage yet!" Selphie whined.

"Sora's cute, but have you seen Riku lately?" Kairi grinned as the girls continued to gossip.

Naminé just sighed inwardly as she skipped out of the conversation. She never did like to gossip about boys that much.

"Naminé," Selphie called out making the blonde girl look at her, "You have to get a boyfriend. You're like the only one left!"

"Yeah, I know," Kairi added.

"Wouldn't Naminé and Riku look so cute together?" Larxene joined in.

"You guys would totally look good together!" Selphie agreed, "Go talk to him Namie!"

"_Stop calling me that…_" she twitched, "No thanks. He's too into his sports and what not."

"Isn't that the point?" Kairi told, "He's popular! Your reputation will sky-rocket!"

Naminé sighed, "I think I'm going to buy some chips in the vending machine."

"Okay," the girls said in unison as they continued to gossip about the latest news and fashion trends.

Naminé sighed in relief, "_Yes, I'm out!_" she cheered.

Knowing where to go she made her way towards the rooftop once more. She walked out only to see that no one was there.

"He's not here," Naminé frowned.

"Who's supposed to be here?" someone whispered from behind.

"GAHHH!" she yelled jumping forward.

"Came to see me?" he laughed.

"No," she blushed. Why did he always have to humiliate her?

She then noticed something different about Roxas' features. Her eyes widened from concern.

"R-Roxas, what happened to your arm?" she gasped noticing the new bandage her had received on his just right about left elbow.

"Oh, this?" he said looking at his arm, "Just a scratch no big deal. You don't have to get so worked up." he laughed.

"You really shouldn't fight with other people, you know?"

"I'm an outcast, what do you care?" he said simply looking away from her gaze. Did his injury really matter that much?

"You're still a human being, you know? Not just some rag doll that can get stitched every time you get a cut." She tried her best not to sound to concerned. She had really only known the guy since yesterday, but still…

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," he said leaning towards the railings.

"But I'm not," she told following his movements.

A gust of wind past them by peacefully, filling up the silence.

Naminé opened her mouth to ask a question, but the bell soon rang interrupting her once again.

"You should go," he told seeing as how she never moved out of her spot.

"Are you going to class?"

"No."

"Then I'm not either."

"Fine, I'll go if you go," he told.

"OK then," she smiled. She usually never talked, but she felt so natural around him unlike the others.

"I'll go after you," he assured.

"Promise? Because you know, I can just come back here tomorrow and kick your butt," she laughed stepping away from the railing.

"Kick my butt? Psshh!"

"I so can!" she said raising a fist.

"I'll go, I'll go! I'd rather be late for class to add to my reputation anyways," he joked.

She smiled at his joke and walked away off to her next class knowing he would soon follow.

* * *

What do you people think? It's just a new friendship developing, so I can't force some random fluff in there XD. So anyways, review please!**  
**


	3. Alone

**Chapter Three:** Alone

**Summary: **_He was an outcast. She was forgotten. What happens when the two meet? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:**_30 reviews_ for two chapters? Wow, I'm amazed since this is just a new story! Thanks guys! Gaah! Don't hate me for this chapter! I love every KH character except for Ansem. I'm sorry if you like him but after seeing him shirtless in the final battle I just lost all respect for the dude. Chapter is short too, so I apologize for that in advance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

The four girls were sitting as usual in their regular table in the cafeteria. Chattering and gossiping never stopped within the table as they shared the information among themselves, and yet Naminé was always left out of the conversation.

Why would he be so outcasted? He's nice, and yet people can't think or see beyond that…

In the past week or two, Naminé had been coming to the rooftop after eating her lunch and hanged out with Roxas and conversing about the simplest of things. But every time the conversation would lead back to the same old question:

_Why does everyone hate him so?_

He would never answer of course. Laughing it off, while Naminé's curiosity continued follow her.

"Naminé why won't you laugh with us?" Kairi still had a smile on from the previous joke the girls shared before.

"I was just wondering…what do you guys know about, Roxas?"

"Roxas?" Selphie's happy-go-lucky expression changed, "Ugh, that guy is so ugly!"

"I know. Did you hear that when he goes walking alone at night, he would pay girls just to talk to him? I mean what a total dirt bag!" Kairi whispered to the other girls.

"Ugh, I hear he sells drugs just to even get the money to pay for those girls!" Larxene added.

Naminé frowned at this, where did they get all this information from?

"So what's he like exactly?" she asked again.

"He's so eww! Always trying to use all these crappy pick lines on us!" Selphie said in disgust.

"Yeah, I know. See Naminé, since your still pretty new here somewhat you probably don't know any of this," Larxene told.

"Yeah, we knew the guy since elementary. We pretty much lived out entire lives with the guy," Kairi informed the girl.

"Well, I talked to him once and…" Naminé was soon interrupted.

"Yuck, what did he say to you?" Larxene and the rest wanted to know more.

"Well, he's nice," Naminé admitted.

"You were probably talking to Sora and mistaken the two. I mean, they look so alike!" Selphie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't compare _my_ boyfriend with that sleazebag!" Kairi was appalled.

"Sorry, Kai. But seriously, never talk to that guy again Naminé, he's just a _nobody_," Selphie laughed at the last word.

Their table began laughing seeing how it was so true in their eyes, but Naminé's heart sank.

He wasn't like that, was he?

The bell rang signaling the students that lunch was over.

The girls soon went to the near by staircase heading to their next class. Naminé still couldn't help but think about what her friends had said about the boy she had always seen at the rooftop. Without noticing she suddenly lost her footing on the stairs.

"Ahh!"

"Naminé!" all her friends screamed. Even a few people stopped to stare at the commotion.

Her eyes were shut tight bracing for the fall, but it never came. She opened one eye to peek at whatever had caught her.

"R-Roxas!" she blushed, noticing it was the blonde boy who had caught her just in time.

"Watch where you're going next time, okay?" he smiled, bringing her back up to stand on her own two feet.

She didn't know what to say; her face had a hue of pink dashed across her cheeks. Everyone else was there staring in amazement, trying to comprehend on what had happened.

"_A thank you would be good_," she thought. As she was about to say the words, her friends suddenly came rushing by her side pushing Roxas away.

"Get away from her, you loser!" Kairi yelled at him.

Selphie and Larxene were at Naminé's side rambling a slur of words, "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I can't believe that perve caught you! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I saved her; you can at least thank me!" Roxas yelled back at the auburn haired girl.

An echo of 'Oooohhhh!' filled the hall.

"Ugh, with your germs? I think she's infected now, you trailer trash!" Kairi snapped back.

Naminé wanted to say something, anything; but the words wouldn't come.

"You don't even know me! Don't just go and making things up that actually relate to _you_!"

The two were bursting from anger. Soon enough a teacher came in to stop the fight.

"Go back to class! If you go now, I won't send you all to detention. Disperse, all of you!" the teacher yelled.

As all the students disappeared one by one, Roxas caught Naminé's eye.

She wanted to thank him, but he just gave her a smile. Though it never reached his eyes as everyone separated.

Since Kairi was in the same class Naminé that period, the two walked together.

"Ugh, I can't believe that guy!" Kairi looked as if she was ready to rip someone's head off; namely, Roxas.

"But he saved me from getting hurt, isn't that enough?" Naminé held her books tight as her gaze was fixed towards the ground.

Kairi wasn't even listening, "After school, that kid is going to get it when he least expects it!" she said darkly.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé sighed as the day was finally over. That meant home! She squealed inwardly from as she stepped outside.

As she was happily walking towards the nearest bus stop, she overheard a few students conversing loudly with one another.

"Hey there's a fight going on at the other side of the school!"

"Yeah lets' check it out!" the other boy agreed in enthusiasm as he followed his friend to the other side of the school.

Naminé's happiness was soon washed away as she stopped in her tracks. She suddenly remembered what Kairi had told her that afternoon.

"_After school, that kid is going to get it when he least expects it!"_

"Oh no…" Naminé soon changed coarse and ran towards the opposite direction, "_Please be okay Roxas, please!_"

Soon enough she made another turn around the school building, and saw the commotion.

A crowd of students circled around the scene, yelling, "_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_" over and over again. Naminé fought threw the crowd and there he was. Blood and all.

She put her hands over her mouth as her blue eyes widened from the shock.

"Never talk like that about my girlfriend, EVER!" the brunette boy yelled as he landed another punch on Roxas.

It was Sora, Kairi's boyfriend. She should have known. On each side of Roxas, were two of Sora's friends, Tidus and Wakka. The other guys just stood from the side lines, ready to jump in just in case. Roxas was clearly outnumbered.

The thing that hurt Naminé the most was, not the bloodshed, or the anger that was happening, it was _Roxas_. **_Why_** was it just Roxas? Didn't he have anyone else to back him up? No friends to at least look away from the agony and pain torturing their friend?

That's when it hit Naminé, Roxas was truly _alone_.

A _nobody_, as Selphie had said at lunch as they were chattering away about the false rumors. And yet, she couldn't stand up for him. She was scared that no one would back her up when the time came.

Soon enough, Sora had finished for what he came for and everyone left and Roxas was on his knees coughing more of the crimson liquid onto his clean, white shirt.

He knew someone was still standing there in front of him. He looked up and in front of him was a teary eyed Naminé.

"Why didn't you try to fight back?" Naminé asked quietly. A few tears fell from her sapphire orbs.

"I'm a lone wolf," he laughed bitterly, as he spat out some more blood. He stood up and was ready to walk away. He had more endurance then Naminé had given him credit for.

"Can I at least help you fix those wounds?" she asked quietly. It was the least she could do after watching that horrific display while doing nothing.

"It's okay," she couldn't understand how he could still do that broken smile; "Someone's going to pick me up."

He coughed again, but as Naminé was about to run after him, he put a hand up to stop and re-assure her.

There in the empty school yard, she sank again. Just like with her father and mother, all she could do was stand and watch.

* * *

Oh my gosh, it's OOC Sora! Haha that must have been a shocker for half the KH population! XD Hope you people enjoyed it! Please don't hate me. I love Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Larxene a lot. I just needed some mean people that didn't include characters from other Final Fantasies that never appeared in KH or any OCs. Review please! 


	4. Rumors

**Chapter Four:** Rumors

**Summary: **_He was outcasted. She was forgotten. What happens when the two meet? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"Naminé, you have to go school. You're not even sick honey," Naminé's step mother's eyes were filled with concern. 

"Well I don't feel to well Ayame…" Naminé groaned. Truth be told, she just didn't want to attend school especially from the incident that happened the day before.

"Naminé, even if I'm not your biological mother, I can still be concerned for you. Just tell me what's wrong please?" Ayame frowned.

"You know what, I'll just go to school," Naminé sighed as she pulled off the blanket and began walking towards the bathroom.

"_Naminé…_" Ayame thought as she watched her daughter go.

**xxx xxx xxx**

For once, Naminé had decided to skip out on her friends at lunch and went straight towards the rooftop. She brought a lunch box today just so that she could eat and talk with Roxas this time.

"But what if he's not at school today?" Naminé wondered she hesitated for a moment as she held the handle of the door, "I should go back…"

"Aww, and here I thought you could share your lunch with me," a teenage boy said behind her teasingly. She whirled quickly around in surprise, causing her lunch box to hit the boy.

"Jeez Naminé, that thing can be used as a weapon!" Roxas exclaimed hold his stomach from the pain. Most people would recover easily from a light hit like that one, but after yesterday's events…

"Sorry Roxas!" Naminé apologized quickly, "But it is your fault for surprising me."

"But the look on your face is too much every time I see you blushing," Roxas laughed.

Naminé's cheeks reddened, "Just be quiet! I want to eat now, so let's stop talking and go!"

"Whatever you say," it was obvious he won.

The two soon opened the door letting themselves be exposed to the outside world. A slight breeze as usual passed them by like the times before. Naminé stared out to see the sky. It was so big and clear of any clouds.

They sat near the door side, so the wind would be blocked.

"So what's for lunch?" Roxas asked eagerly eyeing the bag.

Naminé smiled. Even after yesterday, he could still pretend as if nothing happened.

"I only have some sandwiches and soda," she spoke as she told him the menu. Naminé had made sure she packed twice as much, knowing Roxas would want some.

"Sounds good!" she passed him his share of the food and her quickly went on his way into devouring it.

"Gosh Roxas, don't you eat at home?" she laughed. "_What a minute…_"

Another flash back of yesterday occurred.

"…_you trailer trash!"_

Kairi had said those words yesterday causing the girl to panic, "_Oh no, what if I said the wrong thing!? He might accuse me of being rude!_" Naminé was now confused, "Umm…actually Roxas…"

"They serve too much at home actually!" he smiled, "Did you make this yourself? It tastes really good!"

"_It's just bread and sliced meat…_" Naminé thought, "_Then again…_"

"So why aren't you eating with you friends today? You usually eat with them first and then come up here," he asked as he took a gulp of the coke.

"I actually wanted to eat with you today," Naminé admitted, "_I'm sorry for yesterday…_"

"That's nice of you," he smiled, "No one's ever said it like that before for who knows how long…"

His words seemed to hit Naminé the wrong way, "N-no, don't take it that way! I-I only meant it as a friend Roxas. You're my friend Roxas." she blushing like mad. "_I don't feel that way about you Roxas. You're only a friend! Don't take my words the wrong way!_"

"Haha, I know! What did think I was saying?" he laughed.

The two had their backs leaning against the wall as they sat beside each other--with the lunch box in between. A peaceful silence filled the air, but Naminé decided to break it.

"Why," she started, trying to find the words, "Why are you so alone, like this?" every word she spoke hit her as if it was happening to herself. But there was more to it rather than her just asking Roxas the simple question. It was as if the words were pointed at her rather…

"It started when I was little actually," he confessed.

She turned to face him, listening very carefully.

"I was outcasted for my sense of style actually," he laughed bitterly.

"What kind of excuse it that?!" Naminé rose from her spot, "Why would people make fun of you for that? That's just so stupid!"

He smiled, "Just let me explain. What's done is done Naminé. You can't do much about it. So do you want to hear the rest or not, because it won't really hurt me if I don't tell you."

"OK, OK, I'll listen." she said sitting back down.

"Well, you know how trends are. I was always a step behind. I never wanted to waste my parents' time by telling them I wanted this and that. I didn't want to be spoiled, so I was never in the '_in crowd_' you know.

"Anyways, soon enough the popular people made fun and laughed at me, calling and assuming me as poor and stupid." he sighed, "It built up over time, so now, they don't even know why they really hate me so much."

"You mean Kairi and them?" Naminé couldn't believe that her friends had been hurting him for so long.

"Yeah…to tell you the truth, Sora was my only friend…my best friend."

"SORA!!!" Naminé couldn't believe what she was hearing. _THE Sora_? The Sora that was beating him up so cruelly the day before?

"Yes, already!" he rolled his eyes and continued, "But like most friendships. It wasn't strong enough, and that's when it fell apart. Sora knew he was going to get hurt if he hanged out with me any longer so he began distancing. Slowly but surely, he became one of them. One of the people that would make fun of me and accuse me of everything."

"Wow, and I thought I was alone!" Naminé thought, "You're just as bad as me. Sorry for bringing this up though," she apologized.

"What do you mean, alone? You have friends," he smiled back at her.

"Not before and even now I still feel a little alone. I used to get outcasted to as child. And here it's no different as being alone since I get left out of almost every conversation or outing. The only different aspect of it is that I don't get picked on anymore in high school."

"How was your childhood?" He asked, "Because now it's time to spill out your darkest secrets," he laughed as if it was some game show.

Naminé frowned, "Actually…" It was hard to say. She didn't want him of all people to know about what had happened to her.

"Enough said. You don't have to talk about it," he assured standing up.

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"I feel, as if your own was worse than mine. And comparing myself to you makes me sound like an emo kid, does that sound like a good explanation?" he said putting a hand out in front of her.

She took it and he helped her stand up, "Thanks," she was really glad he said that, "_Maybe mine is slightly worse…_"

"Well, the bell's going to ring soon," Roxas told, "And your friends are probably looking for you."

"How did you know I never told my friends?" she laughed, "Well I guess I should go. Remember to go to class!" she reminded.

"Yes, mother," he rolled his eyes as he saluted her.

"Saluting is for captains Roxas," she put her hands on her hips in a sassy yet sarcastic way.

"Then, yes captain," he said in a monotonous and lazy kind of way.

Naminé just laughed and waved him goodbye as she left the rooftop.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was the last period of the day for Naminé, and she was attending her English class. Kairi had sat beside her like always. She knew Roxas was in the back of the room. He was late by five minutes, but the teacher had excused him earlier.

"_Seriously, that guy never gets in trouble with any teacher…_" Naminé though as she listened to the boring lesson.

"OK everyone, you will now get into partners and you must create a story together. Only two per group I must remind you." the teacher told. As he finished his sentence, the class went all over the place looking for their friends.

A spiky haired brunette boy walked over to Kairi's table and leaned over, "Care to be my partner, Kairi?" he said giving a grin.

"Of course, Sora!"

Naminé felt like jumping at the guy for even touching Roxas, but she managed to contain herself. The teachers said that they could choose partners, so she turned towards Roxas' desk.

He was already talking to another boy in their class, making her frown, "_Aww…Roxas was supposed to be my partner._"

"Would you like to be _my _partner for the story?" a teenage boy said more seductively than he intended with his deep voice.

Naminé looked up at the taller, platinum haired boy. She had no partner either way, "Sure, Riku."

As she expected, she heard a wave of whispers from the female population.

"_Can you believe it, that girl gets to Riku's partner?"_

"_Riku is soo hott!"_

"_But she's Kairi's friend, isn't she?"_

"_She's not even pretty…"_

"Enough everyone, take a seat now that you've chosen a partner for this mini-project," the teacher demanded.

Everyone rushed to sit beside their partners, and Riku and Naminé did the same.

"So you're Kairi's friend right? I know it starts with an N, but I know it sounds really pretty," Naminé shivered on the inside. It was so obvious he was flirting.

"Pretty enough for you to forget…" she mumbled darkly.

"What?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" she assured, "_Did I really say that out loud?_" she tried to change the subject, "My name is Naminé."

Riku just smiled back at her, "Naminé, huh?"

"Yes, Naminé," she exaggerated the '_é_.' She liked how Roxas said her name. He pronounced it better unlike everyone else.

"So what should we do our story on?"

"Well, the teacher did say it has to be on being prejudice or something like that," Naminé sighed.

"OK, so a story on being prejudice." he agreed.

The bell soon rang, signaling the students that it was the end of the day.

"See you later Naminé." Riku smiled as he waved her goodbye.

She waved back at him without a word as she made her way to her locker.

"Oh my gosh, did Riku just talk to you?" Kairi said in amazement.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naminé had just finished putting her books into her bag as she closed her locker.

"It's _Riku_, Naminé! Aren't you thrilled?" Kairi had her mouth wide open.

"It's a boy, so what?" Naminé still couldn't understand the situation.

Kairi sighed and patted Naminé on the head, "You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm older than you by three months, what are you talking about?!" Naminé exclaimed. Kairi just grinned as she walked off to find her boyfriend Sora.

Naminé just frowned, until she saw a certain spiky haired blonde down the hallway full of rushing teens.

"Hey Roxas!" Naminé called out.

"N-Naminé!" he was shocked that she would even consider talking to him outside of the rooftop.

"I just wanted to say bye, but I guess it's more like a conversation now," she laughed.

A smiled formed upon his lips, "We can just talk tomorrow, I have to get home now. My mom is definitely going to get pissed if I'm late again."

"OK, see you tomorrow then!" he had taken a different route outside, unlike the other students.

As Naminé was walking outside, all the students down that particular hallway stared in shock.

Did a _popular_ just talk to _the_ Roxas Hikari?

It was sure to cause rumors now…

* * *

Ooohhh! The students have now seen the two interact! What will happen now? Oh yeah, even if it was an assignment with Riku and Naminé and what not, I'm never going to continue it so try to forget it ever happened XD. The next chapter is going to be very _fun_, so please review! 


	5. Outcasts

**Chapter Five:** Outcasts

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews! Now onwards with the chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

Another school day had not started just yet, and the student waited for the dreaded bell to ring. 

Naminé had walked to school like always taking the bus wherever needed. She saw her group in the distance and ran towards them.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile. There was something off as she got closer.

All three girls looked nervously at each other as if hiding an untold secret. Something is definitely up.

Kairi sighed; the other two girls had given her the _look_ to talk first.

"Naminé, is it true?" Kairi asked gripping her book bag nervously in front of her with both hands.

"True? About what?" she questioned. What are they talking about?

"About Roxas. Everyone is saying you two are going out!" Selphie gave Naminé a look of disapproval. The blonde girl's eyes widened from the information.

"What? No!" Naminé blushed from the awkward rumor. Where did that question come from?

"Good," Larxene sighed in relief, "And we thought something bad was going to happen! I mean you've been skipping out on us at lunch, so we just though you know…"

"Nothing like that is happening between me and Roxas,_"_ Naminé assured, "_We're just friends._"

The bell had soon rung, signaling all the teenagers to enter the school building.

**xxx xxx xxx**

During some days, Naminé would hang out with Roxas more frequently, but she knew her friends would question her, so she decided not to visit him at times. Today was one of those days.

"Ugh, that Roxas probably started up the rumors himself!" Selphie told the girls.

"Makes sense, I mean he probably likes Naminé," Larxene had assumed.

Naminé sighed inwardly. She wanted to tell them that they were wrong, and that Roxas a good guy.

"I hear that he was in prison before, talk about a delinquent!" Kairi informed.

"Really?" Larxene said in shock, "I hear that he only went to prison because his gang bailed out on him, so he was the only one caught!"

"Makes perfect sense," Selphie laughed, "Even his gang hates him."

"He should just go and move schools! Nobody even wants him here!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Maybe the teachers. They act like he's the boss or something, don't you think?" Larxene asked the girls. The all nodded, except for Naminé.

"Are you sure this is all true, I mean. They sound so fake," Naminé sighed.

"But you know how rumors are. They're always based on the truth. Of course some of it is off at times, but it's _Roxas_, Naminé," Selphie told.

"I just think it's wrong to assume things about people," she frowned.

"Naminé, never involve yourself with that guy. It's just bad news for our reputation and your health!" Kairi informed.

As Naminé was about to say something, she was soon interrupted by a yelling student.

"There's a fight in the front of the school!" he yelled, "And it's between Roxas and Riku!"

All the students gasped and ran out the door to check out the scene.

"What did I say?" Kairi gave an, '_I told you so'_ look to Naminé.

"_Oh no, Roxas!_" Naminé couldn't contain herself any longer and ran off with the rest of the students.

"Naminé!" Kairi yelled.

"She's probably worried about Riku, let's go!" Selphie said to the other two. They all agreed to that conclusion and went after Naminé.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students chanted.

Naminé gasped putting a hand over her mouth. She couldn't bear to watch.

There it was again, Roxas was _outnumbered_.

Roxas was there helpless as Riku grabbed his collar, "Don't you ever go near her again, she's_ mine_!"

"You don't have your name on her!" Roxas managed to land a kick on Riku pushing him away. The attempt soon failed though, as Riku's friends decided to gang up on Roxas as Riku regained his composure.

"Shut up!" the platinum haired boy yelled wiping the dirt off his arm.

Roxas could have beaten Riku hands down, even if he didn't look as built, but no one was there to help him. _No one_.

"And she's not an object!" Roxas defended. Naminé felt tears forming, "Her name is Naminé! Not just some girl who-" Roxas received another punch to his abdomen before he could say another word.

As Riku was about to finish him off, Naminé jumped into the circle, "Stop!"

Some of the noise and chants had died down, but Riku was still ready to punch him, "I said, _STOP_!"

She didn't know where her confidence had come from, but everyone was frozen, including Naminé's friends.

"Get away from him!" Naminé roared pushing Riku aside as the boys had let go of Roxas.

She knelt beside Roxas putting her hand on his back for support.

"Roxas are you, okay?" Naminé felt like crying right now after seeing the blood trickle from his lips, "Of course you're not okay…you're hurt." she whispered, answering her own question.

"Naminé," Larxene finally decided to step out of the crowd, with the other two following behind, "What are you doing?"

Everything was quiet, frozen from the shock of what was happening.

"Can't you see? She likes Roxas, she defended him," someone had yelled from the crowd.

"They're right," another one said from the sidelines.

Silence filled the air once again.

Soon enough everyone left one by one. Even Naminé's so called 'friends' had abandoned her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, causing Roxas' gaze to focus one her, "I'm sorry…"

"Naminé it's-" he was trying to smile, but it wouldn't come after she had interrupting him.

"I'M SORRY ROXAS! I'm so,_ so_ sorry…" she was crying so much on his already bloody shirt.

"It's OK, Naminé. It's OK…" he smiled patting her head like a child as he tried his best to comfort her. Even if he was the being hurt physically, she was being hurt emotionally.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Oww! Can you not be so rough?" Roxas yelped.

The two blondes were in the nurse's office and Naminé had begged them to allow her to bandage up Roxas. It was going well so far, until Naminé had actually begun tightening the white cloth.

"Oh be quiet and stop acting like a child," Naminé laughed.

She soon finished up and Roxas jumped out of the bed.

"Well, I'm off," he told.

"To where?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Home, where else?" he grinned.

"You can't just…" he didn't even hear her.

There he was walking so casually towards the nurse.

"I'm going home early," he told with so much authority in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Hikari," she nodded.

"_What just happened?_" Naminé thought. He always did that. Even when he was late for class or did anything wrong, the teachers would dismiss him so easily… _why_?

She decided to chase after him.

"Roxas, what was that all about?" Naminé asked the teenage boy.

"Huh? Do you want to go home too, I suggest you do," he informed her. He began to call for the nurse again, "Naminé isn't feeling to well either, and she's going home too."

"Okay, I'll tell the office," the lady smiled.

"What?" Naminé was so confused.

"It's just best to do whatever I say, okay?" he smiled sweetly.

She was so lost.

"Just go home and take a rest, then come back to school tomorrow no matter how bad it gets," Roxas told as they exited the school.

"A-are you going to school tomorrow?" Naminé questioned.

"Of course, where else would I be?" he laughed.

She smiled, "See you tomorrow then, I'm taking the bus."

"Okay, bye!" he waved her goodbye and the two separated.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé sighed as she reached home. She went straight to her room and laid down staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Naminé," Hayner greeted.

"Hey," she said with no enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" he was her brother, even if he wasn't biologically, he knew her too well.

"Nothing's wrong."

"If it's a boy, I'll gladly beat him up for you," he smiled.

"No, it's not like that!" Naminé yelled, "Just get out of here Hayner."

"Fine, fine!" he sighed closing the door.

Naminé continued her staring contest with the ceiling, "At least Roxas will be at school tomorrow." she frowned and grumbled into her pillow, "_What have I done?_"

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé had finally reached the school grounds, and everything seemed normal as usual, except for one thing; _where are all the students?_

The yard was practically empty seeing how pretty much everyone was crowded at the front of the school. She didn't understand.

"Hey Naminé," a cheerful voice greeted.

"Hey Roxas," she smiled.

"What's going on there you think?" Roxas said giving a look of confusion to the other students.

"Not sure, let's check it out," the two walked over to find out what the whole deal was about.

"Oh my gawd…" Naminé was shocked at what she saw.

* * *

Cliff hangers rule! So what do you think? There's going to be two free chapters coming up, but I need ideas! Please PM me if you have any ideas, but it still has to be within the school or Naminé's house for the setting. I have the main idea, but I have no mini-events sadly. Anyways, please review! Also new profiles XD: **Naminé Misaki:** Seventeen years old, and it seems she has gotten into a fight with the popular people now. She still waits for her father's return... 

**Roxas Hikari:** A school-proclaimed delinquent. From what Naminé can see, he's a good guy inside and out, especially after her little conversation on the rooftop. It seems none of the rumors are true, but Naminé still questions a few of them…

**Popular People:** Adored by many, yet mean and cruel. The group consists of Kairi, Selphie, Larxene and any other jock that seems popular with the girls.

**Hayner Shizuoka:** Seventeen, and heir to the Shizuoka Industries. He is Naminé's step-brother, and always loves to bother her at her room. He's currently in love with a girl named Olette attending his school.


	6. Fight!

**Chapter Five:** Fight!

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** **87 **reviews already? You guys rock! Thanks for the support!  
On other news, don't you guys hate it when you begin to write a new story, then suddenly out of no where you get inspired to write _another_ one? Well, that's what has been happening to me lately (I'll probably put up that new story by summer time because I'm still looking for title XD). Sorry for the delay people, I'll try to update once a week at least instead of my twice a week at best now, okay? Sorry, but I hope you at least enjoy this chapter!

**Edit**: Thanks to **Premium Heart** and **warm.summer.nights** for pointing out some minimal grammar errors!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"Oh my gawd…" Naminé was shocked at what she saw. 

Roxas stood beside her with the same exact shocked expression.

There at the front steps of the school was trio, Kairi, Selphie, and Larxene happily distributing what looked like fliers. The picture on the fliers is what shocked them. It was a picture of her and Roxas…about to _kiss_!

"Is it true?" a student asked.

"_Where in the world did they get that picture? It's not even real!_" Naminé thought. Her mind just couldn't even process the information that quickly.

"Most likely. The photo looks so real!" another one laughed.

The crowd of students receiving them was laughing or giving expressions of shock. For them to think it was even possible…

"What the **hell**?!" Naminé yelled. Never had she used such profanity, but now was not the time to question the girl. The entire crowd of students turned towards her, "What the hell are _you_ doing?!"

"Oh, but Naminé. Don't you want _everyone_ to know what you and Roxas share?" Selphie asked in pure mockery.

"It's just so, sweet!" Larxene laughed.

"We're just telling the truth, Namie," Kairi smirked.

"More like distributing lies!" Naminé was boiling in anger.

"It's just a joke. But you just can't help but think that it's true!" everyone was now laughing at the two blondes.

"You know what?" Naminé gave the most sinister look, "I'm about to rip that pretty smile off your face!"

The three girls flinched at her words.

"Naminé, calm down!" Roxas did his best to hold down the irrational girl as she tried to fight her way out of his hold. Who knew she actually had some strength?

She was filled with such rage; she couldn't even think straight at the moment. Naminé soon escaped out of Roxas hold on her, but turned towards him, "And what, let these _weirdo_s tell a bunch of lies?!"

"Just ignore them. They'll get what they deserve someday. But don't get into fights Naminé. Didn't you tell me that before?" he told.

Naminé's face was slightly red with anger, "Fine!" she told him, but turned towards the other three girls, "I don't care if you made that in Photoshop or whatever program. But I'll make sure you all get hurt!"

"Is that a threat?" Larxene mocked.

"I'm gonna…" Roxas quickly stopped her by pulling her wrist.

"Let's go, Naminé," he told, dragging her inside the school building.

"But…!" his iron grip was just too strong.

"Isn't that cute? Roxas is trying to protect his girlfriend!" Kairi laughed from the outside.

In the hall, Roxas still had a good grip on Naminé's wrist until she finally had enough. She pulled herself away, causing Roxas to turn towards her.

"What was that for? I could have-" he interrupted her mid-sentence.

"You were going to what? Tell me _exactly_ what you were going to do." he had crossed his arms. He had to reason her out somehow. After that time that they had spent together, he had never seen the outraged side of her. She was just so unpredictable at times…

She glared at him. It was spur of the moment and she couldn't help it. Probably punching their face and wrecking that pretty hair of theirs was the first thought that came into mind.

"Naminé, don't go and pick fights like that. They've got more people on their side than we do. You don't stand a chance," he informed.

Her gaze dropped to the floor, he was right. She sighed, "Then what are we supposed to do? I can't just stand there and watch them make fun of us…" she looked back at him, "Did you see what they did? This is probably just their first method. They probably want to drive us out of this school!"

"Then that's what we do. We stay. Show them that were stronger than that. That's what I've been doing since I was a child," he smirked.

She frowned at this. He was so much stronger than her. Not just in strength, but also his will. When she was a child and even now, she would just run away from her problems, "Ok then. I guess you're right."

"I know I am." he smiled causing her to smile as well.

The bell soon rang and all the students made their way to class.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé knew that what had happened outside was just the beginning. It was just morning and she felt as if she already couldn't take it. During class, it was just pure insanity.

Whenever the teacher had their back turned students would either throw paper balls or messages at her.

Another piece of paper got thrown at her forehead and landed on her desk. "_Grrr…_"

"_What now?_" Naminé thought as she rubbed her forehead as a reflex. She unfolded the paper and read the scribbles…

_I hate you! - Aninimouse_

"Am I supposed to take this seriously?" she mumbled to herself, "_This person doesn't even know how to spell anonymous…_" Another one reached her desk.

_You suck! Kairi is so much cooler than you!_

This time, there was no name. _Coward_.

She sighed. The people in her class could be so immature.

The lunch bell soon rang, and Naminé couldn't help but run towards the rooftop door. She needed to get out, away from everyone before she went insane. For the first time since class had started, her expression had lit up at the sight of a certain blonde boy. She ran over and greeted him.

"Roxas!"

He turned around, "Oh, hey Naminé." she couldn't help but melt inside as she saw his smile. It was the only thing that seemed real at the time.

"So what's for lunch?" he was a little too enthusiastic.

"Sorry, I forgot my lunch this morning," she frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas assured, "I've gone without lunch lots of times!" Naminé didn't really know what to think of this.

"Well, we could buy some from the cafeteria. I have a bit of money with me so we could buy some," Naminé told.

"Are you sure? I mean-" But she interuppted him before he could even finish the sentence.

"Don't worry Roxas! Let's go, I'm really hungry right now," she put a smile on as she took his arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Naminé, you have to re-think this! Let's go back," as he turned around, Naminé took his wrist.

"But I wanna eat!" she said it as if she was a child in need.

Roxas knew what would happen if the went in. He hoped that they wouldn't stick out too much as they entered.

"I want pizza, how about you?" she asked innocently as they entered.

From a far, three girls sat as a group in their own table.

"For her to even show her face here…who does she think she is," Larxene glared at the two who had just entered their '_territory_.'

"Ugh, she must think she's all that now that she has _Roxas_ to back her up," Selphie huffed.

"I think I know the perfect way to make sure they never come back here," Kairi grinned mischievously.

She began to whisper her plan as the unaware blondes lined up for their food.

"I think this is enough," Naminé felt accomplished after paying for their food.

"Yeah, thanks Naminé," he smiled. No one was ever that courteous to him.

"I-it's nothing!" she blushed slightly at this, "_Gosh, what's wrong with me lately?_"

The walked over to an empty table found by the back of the cafeteria. Naminé felt happy that no one seemed to be bothering her and Roxas like what they had done in the morning.

"Let's dig in!" she smiled picking up her fork.

Roxas nodded. It was nice to know that the students hadn't noticed them as they walked in. Little did they know that this moment would soon be lost.

_Splat!_

From what Naminé could identify, mash potato had just hit the back of her head.

_Splat!_

Roxas had to admit; Whom ever that person was, had really good aim since they had hit him right afterwards.

"Ugh!" Naminé was ready to scream at whoever did that. She shot up from her seat and stared at the crowd, "Okay, who did that-" another one had hit her.

Soon enough almost everyone was aiming at the two. A burst of laughter roared throughout the entire room. They were laughing at the humiliated blondes.

"_Look at the potato couple!"_

"_Haha, now they have matching outfits too!"_

Naminé wiped off the residue off her face and her glare went straight towards a certain auburn haired girl's table. If they were going to make a mockery out of them, she was going to make sure she would have at least a little taste of revenge. Without the crowd knowing she had made her way to the table.

"Naminé!" Roxas ran after her.

"Oh shut it Roxas!" she was so angry right now that she didn't care who she was yelling at, "You!" she pointed towards her enemy.

"Oh, Naminé, we just couldn't help ourselves!" Selphie continued with a burst of laughter.

"It's too funny!" Larxene was pounding hard on the table.

"I thought we were friends! I never did anything to you!" Naminé yelled at the trio.

"Oh come on, Naminé! The moment you stood up for that sleaze bag, you were a goner!" Kairi laughed.

Everyone kept laughing; laughing at them.

"Oh, we'll see who's a goner…" Naminé took a piece of whatever they threw on her and threw it dead on Kairi's face.

The girl began shrieking, causing everyone to gasp.

"We'll see who's laughing now!" Naminé practically jumped at the girl and literally tried to tear her apart. Hair pulling, scratching, slapping -- stereotypical movie girl fights.

Everyone began screaming and backing away the way Kairi was. Roxas and Kairi's boyfriend, Sora soon came to the rescue and pulled the two apart from each other.

"Naminé, what's with you?!" Roxas yelled.

"Kairi, calm down!" Sora was trying to hold down the girl without hurting her.

Naminé was trying to thrash out of Roxas' strong grip, but it was no use. The other girl looked just as much a mess as Naminé was now. Her _pretty_ hair was now tangled and ruined after what the supposedly _quiet girl_ had done.

"BITCH!" Kairi managed to screech out, but Sora had as much a grip on her as Roxas to Naminé.

"YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!" Naminé yelled back.

Once the two had slightly calmed down, they finally had gotten out of the two boys' grasp.

If looks could kill, Kairi wouldn't even exist by now, "This is war!" Naminé proclaimed.

"Bring it on!" she yelled back. The two boys had caught them once again before they could tear each other apart again.

Roxas knew they had to get out the cafeteria before it got any worse. Suddenly in one swift movement, Naminé was over Roxas' shoulder and carried her out of the food torn place.

"Put me down!" Naminé whined and drummed her fists on his back.

Roxas just sighed as he exited the cafeteria. She had definitely made this worse than it should have been. Once they were far enough, he listened to her wishes and put her down.

Naminé's face was red with anger, "Why did you do that?! I could have killed her!"

Roxas put both his hands on her shoulders, "Yeah, that's the problem."

Naminé just couldn't take it at the moment, "I'm going home." she huffed taking a few steps back.

He sighed. She was such a child when it really came down to it, "I need to wash up and go home too."

The messy potato-covered blondes soon exited the school after informing the teacher and went home.

As Naminé had reached home, Hayner stared in shock (his school had let them out early seeing how it was a half day).

"What happened to you?!"

She glared at her brother, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Today was definitely an eventful one. Who knew what they had in store for tomorrow.

* * *

What do you think? Talk about a major cat fight! Haha, please review! Thanks for those who PMed me!  



	7. Sky

**Chapter Seven:** Sky

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Over **100** reviews? I love you guys! This chapter only slightly related to the actual plot I'm planning. I just need this chapter for the sake of character development. So it's a pure just for fun chappie. Sorry it's short in advance! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"The sky…it's really big," Naminé said in awe as she leaned against the railings with Roxas. 

"Yeah," Roxas breathed out. Both were watching the aftermath of the sunrise and there were still streaks of pink and purple across the sky.

The two decided it was better to go to school early. That way, they could beat the crowd before they could reach them. No one knew of their secret place at the rooftop, and they were glad for that.

"You know it's really nice just hanging out like this…" he sighed with a smile.

She couldn't help but blush at his words, "Y-yeah," she stuttered out. Naminé looked away before he could see.

Roxas had seen the pink hue on her face, but decided not to raise the subject.

"_What's wrong with me? It's not like he said he liked to hang out with me specifically_…" Naminé frowned.

"So Naminé, I never really got to know. How's your life like?" he asked.

"Um…well, I have a brother," she really didn't know how to start without bringing up the _subject_ or how rich she was in reality.

"Really? You never told me that before," he really seemed interested.

"He can be a real pest sometimes, but he's also got a soft spot," Naminé laughed slightly at this.

"How so?"

"Well, he likes this girl at his school, but she's already engaged. You know how arranged marriages work right? So it's really hard on him right now…"

Roxas' cheerful expression changed, but Naminé couldn't tell why. "Yeah, arranged marriages…they can be a pain for some relationships…"

"Roxas?" his change of tone was so sudden. Naminé gave a slightly worried look.

Soon enough the bell rung before Naminé could say anymore.

"We better get to class," he told as he put on a smile.

She nodded and they both went of to homeroom.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Today was just like usual; the notes being thrown at her desk, teachers scolding her about the mess, her self-esteem shrinking little by little.

She sighed as she opened another one.

_Don't talk to Kairi like that! She's cool and ur not!_

"_Like I care_," Naminé thought. Luckily she sat beside the recycling bin today and threw the note there. Afterwards though, another was passed to her desk.

Unlike the other noted though, it wasn't on a ripped piece of lined paper. Instead it was written on a folded blue sticky note.

Naminé slowly opened it and read,

_You probably feel bad about everything right now. Just hold your head up high and keep strong. They'll quit sooner or later. – Sky_

"_Sky_?" Naminé thought. No one in the entire school that she knew of was named Sky. A new student? No way. It was probably an alias.

She continued to observe the note more. The way it was scrawled on, looked as if a boy had written it, but the name seemed too girly for that. Naminé began to look around the class for any signs. On the opposite side of the room, she saw Sora. Sora was Japanese for _sky_, but he was sleeping. **Idiot**.

Either way, he was an enemy of Roxas now. So it couldn't be him. She glared at the piece of paper. Who the heck could it be? Naminé sighed inwardly as she shoved the piece of paper in her binder unlike the rest of the notes. It was a nice message, so why not keep it?

**xxx xxx xxx**

Lunch was typical: Naminé brings lunch. Roxas eats it. They talk like always.

"Roxas, do you know anyone named, Sky?" she asked as they watched the view. Along with the endless sky, they could also see the majority of the city from the rooftop. Both blondes were sitting down along the edge by the railings.

"No, why do you ask?" he said leaning in a bit closer towards her. They were sitting pretty close as it was, and his hand could almost brush against her own.

She drew back suddenly from the closeness causing the unaware Roxas to flinch.

"N-no reason, no reason at all!" she blushed madly as she answered.

Roxas eyed her suspiciously. What was wrong with Naminé? He never really understood on why she got all flustered like that; but he had a good reason on why...

"_I have got to get a hold myself…_" she thought, sighing inwardly, "Actually I've been getting a lot of annoying notes lately."

"I see, and was this _Sky_ person involved in any of this?"

"No." she lied.

"Ok, then. Just don't let those notes get the best of you okay?" he smiled, "Same thing always happens to me."

Naminé blushed. He has got to stop doing that, "Ok, thanks Roxas."

"No problem." The two just continued to watch the view peacefully.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The last periods of the day were a routine like everything else in her days now. Roxas would be sitting beside her and she would do her best not to make a wrong move in front of him.

"_This guy isn't good for my health…_" Naminé sighed.

A note made its way onto her desk.

_Naminé you look red. Are you sick? – Roxas_

She glared at him.

"Just checking," he laughed in a whispering manner. She just sighed. Roxas continued listening to the teacher's lesson again.

Another note had made its way onto her desk, but it was a blue one this time.

_Class is boring, and my friends are being boring. So I think I'm going to send notes to you – Sky_

Naminé glared at the small piece of paper. She thought this person was supposed to be nice. The sad part was that she couldn't reply back; but another replica of it reached her desk.

_Just so you know, Roxas is a nice guy. I hear a lot of rumors, do you like him? – Sky_

She blushed furiously as she read the note.

The school bell rung signaling the end of the day, and everyone had went their own way on going home.

"Naminé you looked stressed back there. Did something happen?" Roxas asked as he followed her to her locker.

"As I said: Annoying notes," Naminé twitched at her words.

"Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Naminé sighed in relief as she watched him go.

**xxx xxx xxx **

Naminé soon exited the bus. It didn't take long for her to reach home. Naminé entered the Shizuoka manor gates and made her way into the actual mansion.

"Hey Naminé," Hayner greeted happily as she took of her shoes.

"Hello, Hayner. Why are you so happy?" she observed walking out of the entry way.

"I've got a date next week!" he was pretty much bouncing with every step from the joy.

"Oh really?" she grinned, "With this _Olette_ I'm guessing?"

"Yup!" his smiled turned into a slight frown though, "Well not really..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, technically her _boyfriend_ is coming along. She told me that she wanted me to meet him..." he sighed from disappointment.

"Well, at least you can see if he actually deserves her or not," Naminé tried to look at the bright side.

"I guess," he quickly smiled again, "And maybe I can prove to her I'm better if that's the case."

"Ok, now you're just getting full of yourself," she told.

He just continued happily into his room.

"He's so delusional..." Naminé sighed.

* * *

What do think? The mystery now begins on finding out whom this enigmatic _Sky_ might be XD! Please review! 


	8. The Question

**Chapter Eight:** The Question

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews people! The name_ Sky_ is actually just my favorite name. Plus Roxas' name pretty much means _sky_ since it's derived from Sora's name XD. By the way, can you guys stop complaining about longer chapters please? I pre-write my chapters meaning I can't make them any longer, okay? What I write is what _I_ write. Onwards with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the storyline.

* * *

"_I love you." a blonde haired man whispered in her ear._

_The black haired woman drew back with tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Seifer, but I love Squall!"_

"This show is so weird," Naminé continued to gulp down her cereal as she changed the channel.

"_Aerith, why did you die?!" a spiky blonde yelled as he held the woman's cold lifeless body._

She flipped the channel once more. Wasn't there anything decent during Friday mornings?

"Naminé, stop watching stupid soap operas!" Hayner yelled. He was in his school uniform just like her. Hayner's though, consisted of a white dress shirt with a black necktie. He wore a mahogany blazer that had his school patch and some matching black dress pants. Private schools always had the best uniforms.

The siblings were both watching T.V. while eating breakfast on the couch, but it seemed only drama shows were on.

"I'm trying!" she yelled, quickly flipping through the boring ones.

"Just change to the news," Hayner sighed, finishing his toast. Naminé scowled and switched to the channel.

"_On today's news the Hikari Industry seems to have sky-rocketed in the stock markets to day. This company is the most richest and famous for the financial businesses of the world." the woman spoke._

"Boring!" Naminé whined.

"That company's competition against are own. You should be listening too Naminé," Hayner told.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm an heiress. And in reality we're third place. The Miyazaki Corperation is boosting with its new electronic gadgets," Naminé informed, "I need to go to school, see you." she got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"I take a bus Hayner, it's longer that way."

"You should let mom and dad get you a car. They won't mind, you know?" he told finishing up his breakfast.

"That's the problem. I don't want to be spoiled. And I feel like I'm wasting all your money as it is," Naminé shrugged.

"You're pretty much a part of the family, even if were not blood-related. I mean you still keep your old last name instead..." Hayner frowned.

"I know, I know," Naminé soon walked out of the room and headed for the door.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Naminé!" Roxas called out as she walked towards the school grounds.

"Hey Roxas," she blushed. She was too much in a daze whenever she was in his presence.

He smiled at her; but little did he know that she practically melted inside.

The bell rang though causing Naminé to frown.

"Aww, if you came earlier we could have hung out at the rooftop," Roxas pouted.

"My brother was holding me up," Naminé told, "Oh well; we have to get to class now."

The two separated ways and Naminé made her way to class. Roxas was only there for the duration of her afternoon classes since his schedual was different.

As usual notes reached Naminé's desk and she threw them out. She definitely saw a routine in the making.

It was second period for Radiant High now and a folded blue sticky note was passed to her desk. Somehow she knew it was this, _Sky_ person again. He or she had been sending her notes all week. She was glad she got them though since they said nice supporting messages. Even if some of them were annoying.

_Kairi was just being mean the other day. She usually isn't like this. Please forgive her. – Sky_

"_So you're friends with the enemy huh?_" for the person to suddenly back up Kairi, she knew the Sky had to be a close friend…at least that's what she thought. That meant she could finally narrow down this _Sky. _As for the note, he/she had probably meant the time Kairi had made fun of her in the hallway when she passed by the auburn haired girl.

Naminé began narrowing down Kairi's closest friends:

Selphie, Larxene, Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Axel, Leon, Yuffie…

"_Damn it!_" Kairi had _too_ many friends.

For once, Naminé decided to send a note back. She really wanted to find out who this person was. Naminé wanted to beat this kid at their own game, so she took a piece of yellow stationary that she kept and began writing her note.

_Who are you? – Nami_

She passed the note to the person beside her and hoped it would go straight to Sky. The person beside her just kept passing the note, not knowing who it was for. Naminé's eyes looked around frantically for anyone who wrote. Ok, this idea was horrible considering that everyone was writing notes from the black board.

As Naminé sighed, a blue sticky note was passed to her desk.

_Not telling. But luckily your note landed on my desk. – Sky_

She scowled at the paper, and wrote another one. She was beginning to like this alias of hers.

_Are you a boy or a girl? Can you at least tell me that? – Nami_

Naminé folded the paper and wrote Sky on the front. She quickly passed over the yellow paper. A moment later another note had reached her.

_Why should you know? It would give me away. But since you're so persistent I'll give you a hint: I'm in all your classes. – Sky_

"_All my classes?_" Naminé thought, "_Who's in all my classes?_" she began to look around again, but this time only at Kairi's _buddies_.

**_Selphie, Riku, Sora, Axel, Yuffie, Tidus, Demyx, Yuna, Rikku, Paine,_** and**_ Wakka._**

Eleven people. This game was going to be _hell_.

The bell soon rung and everyone rushed to get to their next class. It was third period now out of six, and sadly she didn't take note of the people in her first period classes.

As soon as Naminé had taken a seat, she looked around the class. Only Wakka, Yuffie, Demyx, Yuna, Paine and Rikku were gone. That meant Selphie, Axel, Sora, Tidus, or Riku. She was beginning to like the numbers.

A note landed on her desk.

_Did you find me? – Sky_

The way this person teased, made it obvious this person was a guy and either way; Selphie was only in her morning classes. Fourth, Fifth and Sixth period was where the real search would probably begin.

_Just tell me who you are! – Nami_

Naminé was really anxious to find out who it was. She folded her note and passed it to a random person in hopes that it would find its way towards Sky's desk.

_Give me your guesses and I'll see if you're correct. – Sky_

The mysterious person smirked as he passed the note. It soon reached Naminé's desk and she read it. She quickly scrawled another message on her yellow pieces of paper.

_I'm thinking Axel, Sora, Tidus or Riku – Nami_

A reply soon came back.

_You're good. I admit that much. But isn't Axel going out with Larxene? Tidus is with Selphie, and everyone knows Sora's going out with the queen of the populars, Kairi. I know Riku liked you, but after that incident with your boyfriend…let's just say he doesn't look back on old infatuations – Sky_

So she was right about her assumptions, but after reading his reasoning she wasn't too sure any more, "Wait a minute…" a red streak soon raced on her cheek and she scribbled another message and passed it on.

It reached this _Sky_ like all the other notes, but he had to hold back a laugh as he read the message.

_I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND! – Nami_

There was even an angry face drawn on the corner of the mini sheet. He had to cover his mouth to prevent the laughter that would easily give him away.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Class soon finished up and Naminé had a flushed face. It was lunch now and she made her way to her locker. Quickly changing her books inside her bag for the upcoming class she also grabbed her lunch bag. On the bottom of locker though she saw a blue piece of paper; someone must have slipped it in her locker. She read it.

_You're too funny to make fun of. See you later in class! – Sky_

She blushed from embarrassment, but began looking around for any signs of the person who slipped the note in her locker.

All she saw was people going towards the cafeteria. She had seen Axel talking to Demyx and Larxene and Sora talking to Kairi from a far. Riku soon joined the duo as they made their way into the cafeteria with the rest of the student population.

Naminé sighed as she closed her locker. Just who could Sky be?

As Naminé was exiting towards the staircase to the third floor she couldn't help but hear a slur of whispers that past her by.

"Yeah, she's fostered can you believe it?" the nameless girl whispered to her friend. Naminé froze in her tracks.

"You mean Naminé? Where did you hear that from?"

"One of my really distant cousins that visited me said she used to go to the same elementary school. I couldn't help but laugh!"

Naminé stood there frozen. How could they know? She only moved to different schools for that reason.

"Naminé?"

She didn't react; her mind just couldn't adjust to the information she just heard.

"Naminé!" the boy was now shaking her shoulder slightly.

"R-Roxas!" she blushed out of embarrassment. Why didn't she notice him before?

"Are you ok? What the matter?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, let's go," she just turned around towards the roof top entrance. Changing her expression to cover up the current one was difficult, so she decided to just turn away and not show it.

Naminé had walked quickly and Roxas followed behind her. The two made their way on the rooftop, but Roxas couldn't drop the subject.

"Naminé, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter; does something look wrong to you? Because nothing seems wrong to me," her expression wasn't convincing him at all.

"Naminé," Roxas was clearly worried.

"Trust me Roxas," she lied. This time she pulled off a smile to cover it up.

He gave her a look of disapproval, "You've done a lot for me these past few weeks and I'm really glad for that," he tried to smiled, "If you feel you ever need to tell someone anything, you know I'm here for you right?"

"I know," she smiled for real this time. Naminé was glad that he would at least be there for her. There wasn't many people ever there for her at her most crucial moments, and his words really helped.

"Tell me when you feel comfortable, ok? It's bad to bottle things in," he laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," she giggled.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was hard to concentrate on her next few classes. She didn't even bother with finding out Sky's identity anymore.

What if the entire school finds out? Would they believe it? She was already ostracized from the moment she tried to defend Roxas, but this would hurt her more if it got out.

"_I can't go back there…_" Naminé thought as she tapped her pencil on the desk's surface. Teasing was one thing, but this…

"Naminé?" someone whispered beside her. It was Roxas.

"Yes?" his image didn't seem to stop her from looking back to her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you it's nothing, I'm perfectly fine." she lied once again.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" he told looking back to the lesson that the teacher taught.

He was right. Naminé sighed.

The school bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Naminé quickly got the rest of her homework into her bag and walked out into the parking lot.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas greeted in the lot of cars. Of all the people she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey," she smiled. She really felt like going home, but she couldn't just walk away from Roxas too quickly. It would be too suspicious.

"Want a ride home? I actually went to school in my car today," he told pointing to his car beside him. It was a silver sports car. Nothing too expensive, but not too cheap either.

"_So he isn't poor…_" Naminé thought. Why did she even bother listening to Kairi's words? Her gaze went back to Roxas, "It's okay. I'm taking the bus like usual." If he saw her house…err, mansion, it meant her life was over. The last thing she needed was for the entire school to find out that she was some rich kid attending a middle-class school.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" he asked again.

"Really, it's ok," she assured with a smile.

He smiled back, "I've got an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out some time?" he felt that she needed to get away from all the stress, "_Someone must have said something to her…_" he assumed.

"Sure," she agreed with no hesitation.

"Great, meet me at the Radiant Square monument at noon tomorrow. Ok?" he told.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Naminé smiled.

"Bye!" he got into his car and Naminé waved him off.

She began to walk to her destination, but then it hit her, "_Did Roxas just ask me out?!_"

* * *

More _Sky_ hints. Yay! Ooh! Roxas and Naminé going on a date. Isn't that going to be interesting? Please review! By the way, since the next chapter is _very _huge, it's at least 3331 words. Chapter nine is called: _Case of the Boyfriend _XD Hope you get an idea out of that one! 


	9. Case of the Boyfriend

**Chapter Nine:** Case of the Boyfriend

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous _ _Shizuoka__ family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Wow, I can't believe there's at least 170 already!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! OH MY GAWD!" Naminé was hyperventilating. 

Naminé continued to pace around her room. It was night time now, but it seemed she saw the date as something horrible rather than good.

"A date? A DATE with Roxas?!" she did her best to breath, "What am I going to do?"

"Did I hear you have a date?" it seemed people didn't know how to knock anymore. Standing by the door was Ayame, Hayner's mother and Naminé's adoptive mother.

Naminé blushed. Was she really that loud? "No."

"Eeee! My little Naminé has a date!" The blonde haired woman squealed as ran up to hug her daughter, "You're going to have so much fun! So who is it? What are you wearing? Because you're going to need make-up, some jewellery-"

"Ayame!" Naminé finally got out of her hold, "Eww, I'm not wearing make-up for the world!" then it hit her, "Oh my gawd, I need an outfit!" it seemed that the stress kept piling up one after another.

"Do want to buy a new one?" her adoptive mother asked enthusiastically. She couldn't believe her daughter was finally growing up.

"NO! No buying clothes! I just need to pick out something random out of my closet," Naminé told. She didn't want her mother to pay too much money on her.

"You're no fun at all Naminé," Ayame pouted with her arms crossed.

"_She's more immature that me…_" Naminé thought.

The door soon opened slightly, and Hayner's head popped out of the door, "What's happening here? I'm trying to sleep."

"Naminé has a date, Hayner!" Ayame informed.

"No, I do not!" Naminé continued to deny, "We're just friends!"

"I see. Well, keep the noise down." Hayner yawned again and closed the door.

Naminé just sighed, but suddenly she heard Ayame rummaging through her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking out an outfit for you of course!" Ayame giggled, "Here, how about this?"

It was a pale yellow button up shirt that had white polka-dot patterns with a sky blue undershirt and a pair of denim capris. As simple as it was, it was…

"Nice," Naminé said in awe, "Thanks Ayame."

"You're welcome. Now you have to wear those white sandals of yours. It doesn't really matter if you wear any accessories. Maybe that white belt of yours though," though they were a financial business, Ayame used to take fashion classes during her high school years.

"Ok, I will." Naminé smiled. She was glad that her adoptive mother was so kind to her. It reminded her of her real mother that passed away so suddenly years ago.

"Do want me to drop you off tomorrow, maybe we can even buy you a car before you go," she was a little too enthusiastic.

"It's ok. Really, I don't need that kind of stuff," Naminé assured, "Good night!" she pushed her mother out of the room.

"But-!" Naminé closed the door on her, but not in a rude way of course.

She sighed, now all that's left was for her confidence to build up overnight…As if _that_ was possible.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé was having second thoughts. Her cheeks felt hot and the tension in her stomach wasn't helping. She was wearing a messenger bag with her that kept a few necessities like money and ID.

She came by bus like always, and had to walk the rest of the way to Radiant Garden Square. It was a big plaza and people of all ages hung out there. Radiant Garden didn't have a mall, and this plaza was the replacement for it.

Roxas had told her to meet at the monument in the center of it all. It was a fountain with a statue of flowers attached. After a long while of walking she finally spotted him. She was far away, so she decided to shout out his name.

"Ro-" what she saw caused her stop, "-xas?" she whispered the last syllable.

Naminé couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There he was smiling. Not at her but a girl in front of him. They were holding hands and staring at each other's eyes.

The girl looked beautiful. Soft long brown hair and forest green eyes to match with her fair colored skin. She kissed Roxas on the cheek, causing him to blush. He hesitated a bit, but kissed her back on the forehead, and she smiled. Both of them laughed from the moment of silence, but never let go. They looked like a couple that just got together, no—they _were_ a couple.

"Maybe I should go back…" As Naminé was about to turn back, Roxas had noticed her.

"Naminé!" he yelled out, running over to her. Naminé didn't budge.

The girl that was with him stood by the monument with a soft smile as Roxas ran over to Naminé.

"Naminé, c'mon, we're waiting over there. I guess I came a little early," he grinned.

"I didn't know this was a group date," Naminé did her best to not sound offended.

"Oh, sorry," Roxas apologized, "I thought I told you that I was inviting a friend. Anyways, let's go. There's someone I want you to meet."

Naminé followed Roxas back to the monument.

"Who is this Roxas?" the girl spoke in such a high class and polite manner.

"Olette, this is Naminé. Naminé this is Olette, my girlfriend," Roxas introduced, putting an arm around Olette's shoulder.

_Girlfriend_? Roxas has a _girlfriend_? A rush of emotions ran through Naminé. She didn't know what to make of this.

The girl gasped, "You're Naminé! I've hear so much about you!" she smiled, putting her hand out.

Naminé took this as a signal to shake her hand, "Good things I hope." she put on a fake smile.

"Of course," she smiled back.

Olette was nice. Naminé knew that, but she couldn't help but feel that twinge of jealousy run through her.

"Hey guys!" a masculine voice yelled out, "I couldn't find the drinks."

They all turned to the source, it was…

"YOU!?" Hayner and Naminé yelled in unison.

"You know each other?" Olette asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's just someone I know," Naminé glared, "_What the heck is he doing here?_"

Hayner just glared back at her.

"Wow, what a coincidence," Roxas laughed.

"How do you know Hayner?" Naminé turned her gaze to Roxas.

"Olette introduced us a few moments before you came actually," Roxas told.

"Now that you two are done making out, can we go now?" Hayner crossed his arms from impatience.

"Aww, is Hayner jealous?" Olette grinned, pinching his cheek.

Hayner blushed and took a step back, "What's there to be jealous of? I just want to go now!"

Olette giggled and turned towards Roxas and Naminé and whispered, "He's jealous!"

"No, I'm not!" he yelled, "And I'm standing right here you know! You don't have to tune me out!"

Olette just laughed and continued to tease the blushing Hayner.

Naminé and Roxas just sighed.

"Hayner's right Olette, I think we should go now," Roxas informed.

"Where too?" Olette asked.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Roxas asked Hayner and Naminé.

"How about we grab a bite to eat?" Hayner suggested.

"Let's go!" Olette agreed enthusiastically. She linked arms with Roxas and the two walked ahead.

As soon as Naminé was sure that Roxas and Olette were out of ear-shot she began interrogating Hayner.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Naminé exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hayner glared, "Remember how I said I was going on a group date with Olette and her boyfriend? I never knew you would come…"

"She's _the _Olette?" Naminé gasped in awe. Hayner was right. She did look amazing.

Hayner just nodded.

"Wow…so that means-" Naminé couldn't even finish her sentence. She knew what was happening now. Confusion and pain took over every other feeling now, "_So Roxas was the one?_"

"Yes," Hayner said in annoyance. He was glaring daggers at Roxas' back, "So why are you here?"

"Roxas asked me on a date," Naminé admitted, "But he never told me it was a group date."

Hayner grinned, "You like him?"

Naminé blushed furiously, "No way! We're just classmates!"

"So why did you agree to his offer?" Hayner was chuckling now.

As Naminé was about to say something back, Olette interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys, wanna eat at a commoner's restaurant?" Olette asked happily.

"_Commoner's restaurant? Just how rich was this girl?_" Naminé asked rhetorically. For her to attend Hayner's school, she was obviously a heiress of her own company.

"Sure," Hayner agreed walking inside the fast food restaurant with Olette.

Roxas and Naminé followed the two in.

"You guys take a seat, I'll order. So what do you guys want?" Roxas told.

"Hamburger and fries," Hayner told with a stoic expression. Naminé could feel the anger that Hayner had towards Roxas, but Roxas didn't seem to notice.

"Same here," Naminé told.

"Me too!" Olette said after.

"Okay, got it," Roxas went off to the cashier and ordered while the other three chose a nice spot at the back of the restaurant beside the windows. Olette sat across of Hayner who sat beside Naminé.

"So," Olette decided to start of the conversation, "How do you two know each other exactly?"

"He's my brother sadly," Naminé admitted, she didn't want to add that he wasn't biologically related to her.

"Really? You guys don't really look alike, just the hair though," Olette told. Naminé stiffened slightly at her words.

"So how do you know Hayner?" Naminé asked.

"Why is the subject about me?" Hayner whined. The two girls didn't listen.

"We met at the ninth grade. Hayner's been my best friend since," Olette smiled.

"The teacher forced me to show her around the school since she was a new transfer student, so yes we had to hang out for the first few weeks she came," Hayner explained more thoroughly.

"You make it sound as if meeting me was a bad thing," Olette laughed. Naminé just smiled while Hayner did his best to find something else to say. Now she fully understood why she never met Olette before, but she didn't know Olette and Hayner were best friends.

"Here you guys go," Roxas had finally come and passed over their individual trays of food, "Jeez, you guys could have come to help me you know."

They all just laughed while Roxas grumbled. The group soon began to dig into their food.

"So Naminé, are you going to be a heiress in any part of the Shizuoka Company?" Olette asked. Where did that come from?

Roxas almost choked on his food, did he just hear right? The infamous Shizuoka company?

"Roxas are you okay?" Naminé asked in shock.

Roxas just cleared his throat and nodded, "So you're related to Hayner?"

"Yes she is. Before you came in, Naminé told me a bit about it," Olette told.

"Yes, she's sadly my sister," Hayner added. In turned he received a kick from Naminé, "Ow!"

"So are you?" Olette asked again.

"No," Naminé explained, "I'm planning to pursue something else after high school." It felt like an interview with the questions Olette was asking.

Olette smiled, "How would you feel if you could marry the heir of the Hikari industry then?"

Roxas and Hayner both choked on their food.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys alright!?" Naminé and Olette said in unison.

"Yes," both boys mumbled.

"Hikari heir?" Naminé questioned. She didn't know what she meant.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? Roxas is-" Roxas interrupted Olette before she could say anymore.

"She's crazy Naminé! Don't listen to her," Roxas was now laughing nervously. If she ever found out his secret he'd be dead, "Olette, isn't it kind of rude to keep asking questions?"

"Sorry!" Olette apologized.

"It's okay," Naminé told, "_What was she going to say?_"

The group soon finished eating and exited the restaurant.

"Now that were done eating, what's next?" Hayner asked.

"Can we go to the Aquatic Life Museum next?" it was if the question was being asked by a child, "Or do guys want to go do something else?" Olette was very enthusiastic about her idea.

"Why not?" Roxas smiled.

"Yay!" Olette shot up from her seat and grabbed Hayner's arm, "I wanna see the sharks!"

"Sharks?" Hayner gulped. Before he could protest, Olette took his arm and began running towards the direction of the museum. It was close by, so they didn't have to walk much.

"She's quite…forward isn't she?" if this was an anime, she would have had those over-sized sweat-drops by now.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Roxas sighed as the two followed Olette's trail. They all soon reached the museum with Olette paying for all four of the tickets.

"Thanks Olette, now could you let me go?" Hayner did his best to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks. The distance between them wasn't exactly helping.

"No, because then you'd run away," Olette clung onto him tighter, causing the blush to become more visible.

"I won't run away."

"Really?" she wanted to make sure.

"Yes, really."

"Okay then," she loosened her grip as her hand slid onto his own hand, "Off to the shark tanks!"

"What?! Olette, wait!" she dragged him off into an unknown direction, leaving Roxas and Naminé alone.

Did the drink she had earlier give her a sugar rush?

"I thought she was _your_ girlfriend," Naminé quirked an eyebrow at Roxas.

The two of them took the opposite direction down a dark hallway where the only source of light was the glowing fish tanks filled with tropical fish.

"She is, but Hayner's her best friend too and as she told me before: Hayner's easier to boss around," Roxas laughed.

Naminé could bet she knew the reason why, "I see."

As the two walked closer to the actual aquariums, Naminé's eyes sparkled in amazement from the glow of the blue waters in the fish tank.

The fact that the endless hall was dark, it made you really made you focus on the exotic creatures.

"Wow…" was all she managed to say. She walked closer to the glass wall that separated her from the other side with her fingertips pressed onto the glass.

The fish that were within her radius swam away. She was entranced by the beauty. The glow of the artificial coral reef, the colorful and exuberant schools of fish swimming with such coordination, it left the girl speechless. The ceiling above them was also connected to the aquarium.

Roxas smiled as he watched Naminé become mesmerized by the nature of it all. He walked closer until her stood right beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking at her. His words though seemed directed at something other than the obvious though, not that Naminé noticed.

More exotic fish passed them by gracefully before she could speak again.

"How did Olette know about this place?" Naminé asked artlessly.

"Hardly anyone ever visits this place. So Olette and I usually come here for our dates," he smiled to himself as he remembered the memory, "She loves animals." his own blue eyes soon followed the pattern of the swimming creatures.

Naminé tried to hold back a frown. Luckily, Roxas was staring that the fish, because her eyes could never hide what she was feeling. Why did she feel this way when he spoke of another girl? The way he spoke of Olette, it was if he l-

"Found them!" a girlish voice pointed out, "Roxas! Naminé!"

As Hayner caught up to the hyper-active girl, his hands were on his knees, "Jeez Olette, -_pant_- how did you learn –_pant_- to run like that?" he was still gasping for air.

"The fish are still as beautiful as ever, aren't they?" Olette smiled as she adored the beauty too.

"Hey Olette," Roxas greeted taking a few steps towards her. She ran up to embrace him.

A sincere smiled appeared on his lips as he stroked her hair. Naminé couldn't tear her gaze away.

_She didn't stand a chance._

Though Hayner was caught up in his own dilemma, he couldn't help but notice the look on Naminé's face. It was that hurt looks he always saw on her when she reminisced about her past, but for once it was for a different reason.

"_Naminé's gonna get hurt_," Hayner thought, "Hey guys, what time is it? I don't have a watch." he had found a way to interrupt the two somehow.

Roxas had let go of Olette from the embrace, but he still had one arm around her waist, "Umm…" he looked at his watch, "Its 7:00. Do you guys want to go home?"

"Yeah, I have a bit of homework left," Naminé said with a fake smile.

Both Roxas and Hayner could see through the lie.

"Okay, I guess we should all go then," Olette frowned. She was having fun; she didn't want the day to end so soon especially with her new friend Naminé.

Roxas left Olette and casually walked over to Naminé in one swift movement, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he really felt as if he needed to talk to her.

Naminé shook her head, "Hayner's my brother remember? I'm going to take a ride in his car."

"Oh yeah," Roxas tried to hide his disappointed look, "See you at Monday then?" he smiled to make up for it.

"Monday," Naminé smiled, "Bye Roxas. Bye Olette."

"See you later too Olette on Monday. Later Roxas," Hayner and Naminé waved goodbye and left.

It wasn't a very long walk to Hayner's car. The two got in and Hayner finally decided to bring up the subject.

"You never told me you were friends with the Hikari kid," he would move in slowly to the main topic.

"His name is Roxas," Naminé mumbled.

"Yeah, Roxas. So how do you know him exactly? You wouldn't agree to a date with just any classmate."

"Like I said, school person," Naminé told, "I didn't agree to a date on romantic terms okay? You know there's such a thing as just friends date," she informed. She would never tell Hayner of all people that Roxas meant more to her than that of course.

"Really? You two look closer than just friends."

"Who are you? Ayame?" She shot back in a sarcastic tone. What was with him?

"No, just a concerned brother," he admitted rather bluntly.

"Concerned about what?" she was not in the mood.

Hayner grinned, "I saw you blush."

She felt the heat rise on her cheeks, "No I wasn't!"

"Suuure…"

"I wasn't!"

"Do you like him?"

That came rather sudden, "What do you mean?"

"I just want to know: Do you _like_ him?"

The blush came back. Thankfully it was night time though, "No! How could you come up with something so stupid?!"

"Just asking, no need to get all defensive," her reaction was enough of an answer that he needed. Hayner's tone went from playful to serious, "Just…don't get hurt okay?"

"Huh?" What did he mean?

Hayner's car soon pulled over to the gates of their mansion. He rolled down his window and began speaking to the intercom, "Hayner and Naminé here. Open the gates, please."

The gates soon opened at his command and Hayner's car went straight towards the garage. Not a word was exchanged between the two siblings as they exited the car and walked up to the mansion. The two separated as they entered their designated rooms.

Naminé sighed as she laid down on her bed.

"_Do I really like him?_"

* * *

The _commoner_'s restaurant thing was taken from the anime/manga _Ouran High School Host Club_ (for any of you who watch/read that XD). Wow, was that a long chapter or what? Well I am introducing one of my most vital characters in the story, so why not? Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed! 


	10. So Far Off

**Chapter Ten: So Far Off**

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: 200 review! **I love you guys! So yeah, unlike the last story, I never planned out Naminé's classes, so everything is just weird. I don't really remember how the American classes go (I used live in America but now I'm in Canada!) for high school. It's not like classes matters that much in this story; it's only the school that's my main setting. Anyways off to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

Dawn had broken though along with the sunlight through the clean white curtains. 

Though alone in the wide bed was a girl currently suffering from insomnia. She couldn't sleep, for some reason the thought of Roxas bothered her. Naminé just turned to her until her face was buried in her pillows.

"How could I fall for a guy that's already taken?" she groaned again.

It didn't make sense. Here she was, standing up against an entire school for him, yet he kept a secret from her. It was no ordinary secret; Just one that she should have figured out on her own.

He was Roxas; his girlfriend was some rich girl named Olette. She was beautiful, nice and probably smart too since she attended Hayner's private high school.

Her thoughts began to drift into her own life. She was rich, but she couldn't accept that. Naminé had come from a middle-class family that had gone bankrupt because her father had been too depressed to work after her mother's death. And here she was still waiting for her own father that may or may not ever come back to her. She sighed again. Being emo and angsty was not good for her health.

"Naminé time for school!" Ayame yelled.

Naminé just frowned as she got up and went straight for the bathroom to clean up.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Monday mornings were the worst.

Monday meant school and school meant Kairi…but worst of all it meant Roxas.

She did not want to meet up with him today. Gosh, why were her feelings always in the way of everything she ever did?

Avoiding him was easier than she thought. She came to school right when the bell had rung and she quickly rushed to her locker to grab her set of books before going to class.

_You always seem to have trouble hovering over you. Did something happen during the weekend? – __Sky_

She sighed. Sky always seemed worried for her. He was like someone watching her from the shadows doing his best to make her smile, but now was not the time. The bell rung and second period was starting soon.

Down the halls, Naminé didn't even bother to look at where she was going, clouded by her own thoughts as she walked to class. Soon enough a certain group bumped into her.

Whoever it was, they were going to get it. With or without an apology.

"What was that for!?" Naminé yelled.

"What? You're going to do something about it?" Kairi taunted. She was with her little gang of friends. Naminé was outnumbered, but like she cared much.

"Just get out of my way," Naminé muttered as she continued to walk.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy. I want a proper apology," Kairi smirked.

"I don't even see her boyfriend with her," Selphie cooed. Naminé was always seen with Roxas, so it was understandable that she would make such a statement.

"Bet he ditched since he usually walks her to class," Larxene grinned.

Naminé whirled around and gave the worst death glare that it caused a few of the bystanders to walk away in fear. She walked up to the trio and soon enough she met eye to eye with the auburn haired girl.

"You know what Kairi? Don't mess with me today!" Naminé growled push the other girl to the ground.

Kairi winced slightly and glared at Naminé, but before she could say anything about it Naminé had already quickly walked away to her next class.

Selphie and Larxene both helped Kairi up, but she just pushed them off.

"That little girl doesn't know whose she's messing with…" Kairi mumbled darkly as she walked away into the opposite direction. Selphie and Larxene just followed her without question.

Biology class passed by quickly for Naminé, and the lunch bell rang clear in everyone's ear.

"Oh no…" Naminé groaned. She did not want to see Roxas.

As she was about to walk to her locker, someone called her name.

"Who is it now…" she sighed and turned around with a shocked expression. Was that Axel waving her text book at her?

"Naminé!" he finally said, "Damn you walk fast!"

A boy her age clearly taller than her, stood before Naminé. He had fiery red hair with bright green eyes that matched his attitude. His most distinguishable feature was the tiny black triangles drawn beneath his eyes.

"Axel?" What was a guy like him talking to her?

"You forgot your textbook in class, I thought I could just give it to you," he explained shoving the textbook at her tiny hands. She took it and held it to her chest with the rest of her notes.

"Aren't you Larxene's boyfriend? Why are you being nice?" Naminé gave him a squinted look. This had to be a joke. Wasn't she just being mean to Larxene this morning?

"Girlfriend, smirlfriend," Axel told, "It's just common courtesy, got it memorized?" he smirked. (A/N: I just had to put that somewhere. XD)

"Thanks," she smiled. He soon walked off with the rest of his friends. That was _too_ weird.

Putting her books away, something blue caught her eye in-between her textbook. Picking it up, she quickly slipped the piece of paper out.

_Forgetting textbooks now? What would you ever do without me? – __Sky_

As annoying and sarcastic as the message sounded something else crossed her mind: _Could Sky be Axel?_

She shook the thought off. Axel was only in four out six classes with her. He was Larxene's boyfriend, and yet he was acting _nice_ towards her? It couldn't be…

Naminé sighed and walked up towards the stair case. She gulped, knowing it was the moment of truth. Hopefully Roxas wouldn't find anything _off_ about her.

Maybe she was just nervous. Maybe it was that intimidating aura that he had at the beginning of the year that began to creep back up again. Maybe she was just fooling herself to even think she had a chance with him…

"Hey Naminé." Roxas greeted with that soft genuine smile forming on his lips. He was leaning against the railings as usual. Nothing seemed wrong with him. It was as if he was unfazed by the entire experience last Saturday.

She wasn't good enough. Olette deserved him. She knew that.

All Naminé could do was nod. The words couldn't come out. As if they were caught in her throat not even trying to escape.

"What's wrong?" Everything was. Not that he needed to know.

"Nothing much, just more notes," it was only a half lie.

"Remember what I said," he joked. The smile that was once on his face slipped off. It was so obvious that something far worse was bothering her.

She sighed. Even with the small time they had spent together, Roxas knew her so well. She was like an open book, ready for him to read. "It's childish, really." that's what she told herself all the time. It sounded more convincing coming from her head.

"Childish? How so?" he asked again, his gaze never leaving her once.

"I…" she sighed again. Stupid words denied her actions of wanting to say more. It was too embarrassing. A simple infatuation was what it was.

After the long pause, Roxas decided to speak.

"She's not my girlfriend," he smirked. Her eyes darted towards him in shock. Bull's eye.

"W-what are you talking about?" she was so bad at denying things. A faint blush colored her cheeks from embarrassment. How did he know?

"Olette's, just my fiancée," he told.

"That makes a difference how?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"We're arranged," he admitted.

"They still do that?" Naminé couldn't believe what she was hearing, "That's so…old fashioned."

"That's a blunt way to put it," Roxas laughed causing her to regret her statement, "We just pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend, because Olette says it'll be_ easier_ this way."

"I still don't get it." All she knew was that for sure she didn't have a chance with Roxas, but Olette with the pretending of relationships thing didn't reach her.

He sighed, but decided to further explain, "In most arranged marriages, there's no love involved. Heck, I never even met Olette until I was fourteen. Olette tells me, if we try to act like were more than friends, maybe we can fall in love so everything will be easier when the time comes."

Easier. There was always an easy way out of things.

"Olette hates the idea of arranged marriages. So she does what she can," Roxas smiled.

"I see, but aren't you guys old enough to argue against your parents' wishes? I mean…"

"We can't," Roxas gaze dropped to the ground in shame.

"Yes you can, Hayner and I can even come with you." It was wrong for someone to be forced into something. Especially love in Naminé's case.

"Do you know my last name?" he asked with a stoic expression.

"Yes," it was Hikari. She knew it well.

"Do you know Olette's last name?" Naminé didn't respond to Roxas' question. "It's Miyazaki."

Once she hear the name, she remembered something, "_Miyazaki_?! As in that world-renowned electronics corperation?"

Roxas nodded. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You…you're engaged to a _Miyazaki_. Their _only_ daughter," her voice was calm but full of disbelief, "That means you are…"

"Roxas Hikari, of the_ Hikari _Industries," he couldn't believe how long it took for her to notice. Hikari was a fairly popular last name from where they lived, so it never really occurred to anyone in the school that Roxas was rich. **Very** rich.

"Olette and I are just friends," he assured.

"Then why did you say she was your girlfriend?" it was so awkward to be around him. How did he even know what was bothering her in the first place, was her real question. "Other than the fact that you guys are just pretending for the sake of your parents."

"Umm..." suddenly Roxas blushed. As in a full on pink hue on his cheeks right in front of _her_. He had never blushed in front of Naminé beofre, even when he was embarrassed about some things he says. The only times Naminé had ever seen him do that was in front of Olette. Something was up.

Roxas looked away and mumbled something, but it was barely audible.

"What?" she asked again, "I can hardly hear you."

"I…" he was stuttering, "I was, nervous."

"Nervous?" she looked at his with disbelief. He didn't _look_ nervous last weekend, "Why were you nervous?"

"Y-You wouldn't understand…" he told.

He was blushing. The reaction he had still couldn't register in her head. But she knew it was a perfect time to tease him. A smirk went across her lips playfully, "Aww…c'mon Roxas. You can tell me why."

"No," he told with much more confidence. But the color on his cheeks gave away his embarrassment way too easily.

"I won't laugh," she promised. "Too much."

"Hey!" Roxas looked at her with an angry expression, "It's nothing okay!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's a secret." the two were bickering like little children.

"No really?" she was persistent.

"What I said...It just came out wrong on Saturday." he told.

"Then what were supposed to say?"

"I was-" he paused again; trying to look for the words. If he actually says what he was supposed to say, how would she react? Of course he knew…but still…

_Riiiing!_

Roxas quickly dashed to the door, "C'mon Naminé we're going to be late for class." he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

"Hey, you still haven't told me!" she complained. He just stuck out his tongue childishly and she scowled.

The two went off to class with Naminé interrogating Roxas along the way.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Another day of school was over and Naminé had reached home. Roxas was still too stubborn to say a single hint or word. She frowned from thinking about it.

"I'm home!" Naminé yelled out as she took her shoes off.

It was silent…dead silent.

"Where is everyone?' she wondered. Usually Hayner would greet her since he came home much earlier. Naminé quickly put her shoes away in the shoe closet and walked up the long staircase.

A giggle could be hear from a far, and kept getting louder for every step that Naminé took.

"What the heck...?" Naminé became more curious. The noise was coming from Hayner's room. Was that a girl laughing?

Naminé decided not to bother and shrugged it off as she walked towards her room.

"Hayner…stop it!" the feminine voice laughed.

"Why won't you?" it was recognizably Hayner's voice.

"Because!" a few more laughs and giggles, "Hayner, what are you-?"

That's it.

Naminé practically dashed towards Hayner's end of the hallway. She swung his door open.

"Hayner! What are you-" Naminé paused with shock filling up the majority of her expression, "…doing?"

There they were. Hayner on top of Olette…on his _bed_. Thank heavens they still had their clothes on.

"Umm…" was all Olette could say.

Hayner looked at Olette, then back at Naminé, then back at Olette. He finally noticed the awkward position.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Hayner's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Uhh…Hayner?" Olette tried to get his attention.

"How can it **not** be what I think?!" Naminé yelled back. What a mortifying position to see her brother in!

"Hayner," Olette repeated.

"Yes?' he turned back to look at her. His face slightly flushed.

"Could you get off?"

"Oh. OH! Sorry!" he stood up with his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. He began turning red again.

Olette soon stood up and brushed herself off in an attempt to fix her clothes. Both were still in uniform.

"Care to explain?" Naminé crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

* * *

Ahh! Cliffy! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Studying for exams and what not is hard, and I've been really slacking off at school. Also I'm fixing up my cosplay outfit for _Anime North_, so it has been hectic (if any of you guys are going there look for an Olette cosplayer with black hair XD). As for the story, I was supposed to add more paragraphs to this chapter but then I thought: it would look _so_ much better if I add that to the next chapter! Haha! Anyways please review! 


	11. Swept Away

**Chapter Eleven: Swept Away**

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **I'm planning to put secret chapters of Roxas' point of view in a few scenes since we mostly see Naminé's story in this one. But that's only if you guys want to see it. It's going to be put it on my LJ community. You can find the link in my profile if you want to check it out. Also thanks to everyone who donated to my shrine once again. I love how big the media section is and it's thanks to all over you. Please continue donating, because It makes _Pink Chaos_ happy. XD Anyways, onwards with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"Could you get off?" 

"Oh. Oh! Sorry!" he stood up with his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. He began turning red again.

Olette soon stood up and brushed herself off in an attempt to fix her clothes. Both were still in uniform.

"Care to explain?" Naminé crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"We were playing video games!" Hayner told frantically.

"Yeah, and you expect me to _believe_ that? And aren't you engaged Olette?" Naminé couldn't even explain what she was feeling at the moment. It was either the shock hadn't passed away yet, or disgust from the previous sight filling her up.

"Let me handle this Hayner," Olette glared at the other boy. He stayed silent. "We were playing video games Naminé; see, the system is still on." she pointed towards the television beside Hayner's bed. It was currently a racing game with the time quickly running out.

"I see, so how did you guys end up like…_that_?" it was a lack for better words.

"Hayner was clearly cheating in the game so I kept constantly pausing it," Olette told.

"I was not cheating! That was you!" Hayner argued.

"It was you!"

"No, _you_!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You want to get tickled again?"

Both stayed quiet at Hayner's last comment.

"Anyways," Naminé told trying to remember that the two were _just_ best friends, "Why are you even here Olette?"

"I never visited your house before and since Hayner is usually over mine, I decided to come," she smiled.

So that's where Hayner stayed at whenever he wasn't home, "Okay. Well, now that everything's cleared up, I'm going back to my room."

"Wait up Naminé," Olette ran over to her.

Naminé stopped and turned around.

"Hayner, Roxas and I are going out again later this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to join us," she asked, smiling with her perfect white teeth.

"Sure," Naminé agreed. She wasn't the type to pass out on an offer like that.

"Great," Olette's smiled grew wider, "I'll see you then. I have to go home now anyways."

"Well, see you Saturday then," Naminé smiled. Olette was such a nice person.

"Let me drive you home Olette," Hayner offered.

"Okay," she agreed. The two walked out and went downstairs.

Those two were _way_ to close. Maybe Olette did feel the same way as Hayner, especially after her little conversation with Roxas. Naminé sighed as she walked over to her room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The week passed by quickly and it was already Friday. Naminé had already forgotten about her dilemma of Roxas not telling her what his secret was. And he was glad for that.

Naminé was well on her way to second period class until she saw Roxas down the hallway.

"Roxas!" she yelled to get his attention. She couldn't exactly wave since her hands were currently full with her notes and textbooks.

He waved as a greeting until she finally reached him. He was taping flyers on the wall.

"What's that?" she asked artlessly.

"Oh," he looked at the colorful flyers held within his hands, "I'm doing volunteer hours by putting up these posters for the Semi-Formal. Its juniors only since seniors have prom. That means no freshmen or sophmores."

"Really? When is it?" she never attended a high school dance before. And since it was eleventh graders only it seemed harmless.

"Umm…three month from now. But they start selling tickets next weeks for forty bucks. It's supposed to be as big as the prom," Roxas laughed, "Except half the price."

She sighed, "That's money out of my pocket." she didn't like borrowing from her adoptive parents so she took the initiative to work for a few months before.

"You're going?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"Only if you are," his grin made her blush. He noticed the pink hue on her cheeks, so he decided to re-phrase himself, "I don't exactly have friends to come with." he joked.

"Okay, the two of us," she smiled. "Just as friends though," Naminé added.

"Of course," he was happy she didn't take his sentence the wrong way.

"Well, I gotta go to class. See you later at lunch," she waved him goodbye and quickly walked off.

Roxas sighed, "_What have gotten myself into?_"

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So you're coming tomorrow for sure?" she asked for the billionth time.

"Yes!" he laughed. "Well here's your stop," Roxas still had a smile from the previous laugh.

Today Roxas had offered her a ride home, and of course she accepted. The ride was much quicker than the bus. But it was much too quick to Naminé's liking.

"Thanks Roxas," she as she opened the door, Roxas stopped her.

"Wait!" he quickly told. He took her hand without his own notice. She blushed from the contact, not that he noticed this time around.

"Huh?" she turned to look at him. He had the weirdest expression on his face. He had a confused yet hesitant look. He wanted to say something…anything. But the words weren't coming out.

"I…" he sighed again, "_Dammit, why can't I just say it?_"

"Naminé, is that you?" both blondes shot their blue eyes towards the person on the door way. It was Hayner.

"I have to go," Naminé told, getting out of the car. She smiled, "See you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Tomorrow," he gave a tired smile as she closed the door. He took a deep breath and drove away.

"Who was that?" Hayner walked over to Naminé.

"It was Roxas. He offered me a ride home," she told walking past him. "C'mon Hayner, I'm hungry and you're the only one that can cook since the chef is sick."

Hayner groaned as he followed her in the mansion.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As sunny as the day was, Naminé was as nervous as ever. Olette had driven by really early and gave Hayner a ride in her car. So Naminé was stuck taking the bus since she woke up so late.

She still couldn't stop thinking about the Hayner and Olette incident. She was clearly with Roxas, but Hayner was her best friend…so it's okay…right? Could what Roxas said be true about him and Olette having no romantic feelings towards each other? But weren't they all touchy last week?

She was _so_ confused.

"Naminé, over here!" Olette motioned from the distance. She was clinging onto Roxas' arm again but this time she wasn't so close as before.

Naminé put on smile as she walked over to the group.

"So, where are we hanging out today?" Hayner asked with his hands behind his head. Olette had already let go of Roxas.

"Not sure," Roxas shrugged. "Olette planned out the day and she hasn't told me a thing."

"Now that Naminé is here, let's go for a drive," Olette told. "Naminé's coming with me!" she clung onto the other girl's arm.

"Guess I'm coming with you," Hayner turned to face Roxas unenthusiastically. Roxas sighed. They both felt sorry for Naminé at the moment.

Hayner didn't have a car today. It was only Roxas and Olette.

When they walked towards the parking lot, Hayner got into Roxas' silver sports car, while Olette walked Naminé over to her own.

"Here it is!" Olette smiled as she pulled out her keys. With a press of a button, the doors to her car opened.

"I should have known…" Naminé muttered. Though she couldn't identify the luxurious car, it was a bright red convertible fit for five. Probably a BMW, not that she knew.

She soon got into the passenger seat while Olette started the ignition.

"Olette, you lead the way," Roxas yelled seeing how they were six cars away from each other.

She just smiled and set the car in reverse before going off down the highway. Their long hair was blown back by the speed of the car and the rushing wind.

Olette had already started off a conversation, but Naminé just didn't understand what the other girl was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Naminé was so dense.

Olette let out a small giggle, "You know…do you_ like_ him?"

Naminé's face flushed a perfect pink, "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Olette frowned, "Not really just an arranged fiancée."

"But Roxas said-" the way Roxas explained everything was too easy. It was hard to believe.

"That's just Roxas," Olette laughed, "He just has a bad usage of words."

Naminé just smiled at the comment. Olette really did know him better than her, "I guess he's…okay."

"_Okay_?! It that all you have to say? You should see him when he talks about you. It's like a never-ending topic!"

"W-what?" Naminé was still blushing, and now stuttering, "What does he say?"

"Well, he couldn't believe you actually would stick up for him first of all," Olette smiled, "I'm glad you came into his life. I've never seen him so happy. I mean he actually smiles now."

"I never knew that…" Naminé spoke softly, almost like a whisper. She meant to only keep it to herself rather than saying it out loud.

"He likes to keep things to himself, that's for sure." Olette rolled her eyes.

It was Naminé's turn to laugh.

"I think he likes you. No, he _does_ like you," Olette confirmed, "I can just see it."

"W-what?!" thank heaven Olette couldn't see her face. Or that's what she thought.

"I can see you blushing!" she teased, "So you like him too?"

"He's your fiancée Olette. Isn't it kind of weird?"

"Roxas and I treat each other like siblings. You can still see him try to treat me like a girlfriend. It's hilarious, but I just go along with it. It's just a show he puts on for his parents," Olette sighed.

"_So he tries to impress them?_" Naminé thought. "How about Hayner?" she asked.

Olette gave bewildered expression, "What _about _Hayner?"

"I saw you in his room the other day!" Naminé exclaimed trying to erase the memory.

"I told you already; we were playing video games!" Olette's cheeks had an obvious hue of red.

"Suuure!" Naminé grinned. It was her turn to interrogate the girl.

Olette continued to blush while Naminé laughed.

Since they were already on the topic, Olette couldn't help but ask, "Does he…like anyone?"

"_He likes __you_!" Naminé wanted to scream out loud. "Not that I know of," she told calmly.

"I see…" Olette sighed, "It's just that, he's been distant lately. He used to always tell me his latest crush or whatever's bothering him. But now he's so quiet. He always tries to get away from the topic when I ask him." she frowned.

"Oh really?" Naminé couldn't help but laugh in her head. Hayner should really be more open.

"Anyways," Olette smiled brightly, "Here we are."

Olette soon pulled over on the gravel parking lot with a silver car trailing behind.

"Roxas, hurry up!" Hayner complained.

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxas rolled his eyes as he pulled over.

The two got out with a sigh of relief.

"Olette, never ever leave me with this guy again," Hayner glared at Roxas.

"Oh shut up, let's see you drive!" Roxas glared back.

Naminé and Olette laughed. It seemed the two didn't get along as well as they did.

Hayner nudged Roxas and mumbled something, but it was too low for anyone to hear. From what Naminé could decipher, it went along the lines of, "If you say anything about you know what…blah, blah, and blah."

"So what brings us here Olette?" Roxas questioned when Hayner finally stopped glaring at him.

They were at a deserted gravel parking lot. From what they could see they were at a park of some sort, especially from the rolling green hills that they could see from the distance.

"C'mon, guys. We better hurry up since we have to walk to the spot," Olette told.

The group began walking to their destination only to come across a small colorful play set for kids.

"Here we are!" Olette's attitude was as bright as ever. "I call swings!" she said childishly, running over to the swings.

"Wait up!" Hayner grinned, "I'm going too!" he quickly ran after her.

"I know this place," Naminé smiled nostalgically.

"Really?" Roxas turned towards her with a curious expression.

"Hayner and I used to come here as kids a long time ago and…" suddenly a tear rolled down Naminé's cheek. "Huh?" she quickly wiped it away.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas quickly took a few steps closer to her. He lowered his head until they were eye level. Of course something was wrong. She wouldn't just cry out of nowhere.

"It's nothing, just a memory…" Naminé gave a smile to re-assure him.

Their faces were so close that she had to take a step back. Roxas straightened. He was embarrassed that he didn't notice before.

"C'mon, I want to swing too!" she laughed running towards the direction of Hayner and Olette who seemed to be fight on who will push who first.

_Once before when she was younger, Hayner was a friend of the family. She had known him since she was born and the two would usually play in the park at weekends._

"_Mommy, I want to go on the swings like Hayner!" the little toddler, Naminé laughed pointing at the small blonde boy who was being pushed on the swings by his father. She was only five at the time._

"_Okay honey," a beautiful older woman smiled warmly. She took her daughter's hand as the smaller girl lead the way._

"_Naminé's still dragging you everywhere isn't she?" the man laughed. Naminé mother just laughed at his comment. It was Naminé's father._

"_Father, can you push me?" Naminé asked innocently._

"_Why not?" he smiled._

Roxas sighed as ran over towards her. He tried his best not to act worried for her, but he wanted to know; why would she suddenly let out a tear. Was a sad memory engraved in this park for her?

Olette won obviously since she bribed Hayner that she would treat him to some ice cream later at school if he would push her on the swing.

Naminé quickly sat down, swinging her legs up so the swing would go.

"Roxas, push me!" she laughed. How long has it been since she asked someone that question?

"Sure," he smiled, giving her a light push to go higher.

"I want to go higher!" she laughed. Roxas just shook his head and laughed as he followed her wishes.

Little did he notice the tears brimming around her sapphire eyes.

* * *

A little flashback and a little fluff between the two couples. So now both Roxas and Naminé know about the little thing going on between Hayner and Olette. Let's just see how far everything goes. XD Also for anyone who thought Roxas was going to admit his feelings, no he wasn't. He's doesn't feel the same way as Naminé yet. You'll figure out what he was going to say soon though. Next chapter is short (1900ish words) but it's **_way_** worth it. Anyways please review! 


	12. Over My Head

**Chapter Twelve: Over My Head**

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update for a while. My internet won't be fixed until June 6th. Sadly though, I'm in school right now updating this thing for you guys XD. Short chapter, but there's going to be at least 27 chapters to this story (I calculated it! I'm such a loser. XD). So be greatful! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

Monday mornings were always crappy. You would agree wouldn't you? 

Reminiscing was worse though; in Naminé's case at least.

At least Roxas would make her forget everything like he always did. She never wanted him to know what her childhood was like. Because how would he react? Would he hate her just like everyone else did? At least Hayner would be there, but now he's caught up with Olette.

Naminé sighed as she entered the school. In the distance she saw Roxas though. A smile formed on her lips; her thoughts already becoming more optimistic.

"Roxas!" she called out. He still had his back turned, but now he was walking away. Didn't he hear her? "Hey Roxas!" she repeated his name loud and clear. She caught a glimpse of his face. It was unfazed, emotionless…just like the first time she met him.

He didn't answer. She was going to run after him, but the bell rang before she could reach the teenage boy.

She would think of the bright side though; meet him at lunch and let this _Sky_ keep her company for the morning at least. A smile reappeared again on her face knowing this would be okay at least.

_I noticed Roxas didn't speak to you when you called out to him. Are you guys fighting? – __Sky_

It seemed Sky noticed too. This caused her to frown. She made a note of her own hoping it would reach him like always.

_No, we aren't fighting. Are you secret friend of Roxas? Because I'd like to know why he's ignoring me. – __Nami_

She folded the yellow paper. Soon enough a signature blue paper was passed to her.

_Sorry, but personally I think Roxas hates me. Can't help you this time. – __Sky_

Naminé sighed inwardly. She truly was Roxas' only friend in this school; but Sky seemed to care about Roxas to an extent. Maybe he tried to be friends with Roxas but was too afraid that he had to start using an alias to keep in contact. This really wasn't helping her at all.

The lunch bell rang thankfully, and Naminé picked up her books to exit the classroom along with the other students.

"_I hope you two work it out_," a boy looked at Naminé sympathetically as he left the room.

Naminé soon got out of the classroom and grabbed her small lunch bag and quickly hurried up the rooftop staircase. Roxas would have to talk to her now. She hoped at least.

Entering the rooftop was always the same; the bright cloudless sky hovering above them perfectly. It made Naminé smile knowing that the weather was on her side this time around.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas smiled brightly. It always captivated her somehow every time he did that.

"Hey Roxas," she blushed like always. Something was off. Why the sudden mood change?

As Naminé put down her lunch bag to the side, he walked closer to her.

"You know, arranged marriages really suck," he sighed.

"R-Roxas, if this is about the other day then-" she stopped mid-sentence. His face was so close to hers that she couldn't even make a proper sentence. His face was coming closer to hers. It was as if he was leaning if for a-

"Roxas, I can't…" she told, taking a step back. As Naminé put down her lunch bag to the side, he walked closer to her. Naminé put her fingertips over her lips. Did Roxas lose his mind? He was engaged the last time she checked.

"Don't you like me?" he asked simply. Naminé's eyes widened. How did he know? Olette would never tell. Were her actions that easy to read?

"I-I," he stared at her with a shocked expression, but she never noticed seeing how she was lost in her own thoughts. It was hard for her to find the words without admitting her feelings. She quickly changed her sentence, "I mean, aren't you engaged with Olette?"

"So?"

"She's your fiancée, Roxas!"

"Who cares? It's not like it matters…"

She was taken back. Lately Roxas wasn't himself -- especially at Friday, but, "Roxas?"

"She could care less about me."

"Roxas, this isn't you!" Naminé yelled. The Roxas she knew wouldn't imply such words about his friends. It wasn't him, "Roxas, is something wrong? What's the matter? You can tell me."

"What does it matter?! You're always asking so many questions!" he continued to yell, "You're so annoying! Why do you even bother coming to school? No one wants you!"

Naminé stood there. Shock was slowly overcoming her frozen state. Did he really mean that? The words pierced her harder than he would have ever imagined.

Numbness took over her entire body. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the ground with wide eyes. As soon as Roxas saw the tears welling up in her eyes, all his anger slipped away, but he knew he couldn't take back the words he said now, "Naminé, I-"

Her fingers were trembling, "_Fine_! If that's the way you see me, I'll go!" she turned around and ran for the door.

"Naminé…" he whispered, "What have I done?"

**xxx xxx xxx**

_No one wants you!_

The words rang in her ears as she remembered her broken past. The fact that _he_ said it…

Hysterical sobs could be heard inside the empty school corridors as she tried to muffle the sound with her trembling hand. She gave up walking since her legs could no longer listen to her wishes and she leaned on the dull blue lockers for support.

Tears streaked across her cheek as she feebly tried to wipe them away. It was useless since more tears continued to betray her.

"_I'm such an idiot_," she thought, "I _actually believed he was my friend unlike everyone else_."

She dropped to her knees, but never showed signs of stopping her weak cries.

"Aww…is Namie crying?" a mocking voice taunted. It was Kairi's voice.

Naminé looked up only to see three familiar faces,

"G-go away…" she managed to choke out. She didn't need to see them like this. Wasn't she pathetic looking enough?

"Sorry, can't hear you," Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Did you and Roxas break up?" Selphie questioned, looking for signs of the blonde boy. She smirked, "Because I don't see him anywhere."

Naminé bit her quivering lip, but unlike the sobs, she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"Why don't we go and comfort her?" Kairi suggested with sarcasm dripping in every word, "Since her boyfriend isn't here!"

They all laughed at the cynical joke. Pulling Naminé harshly by the shoulder, they dragged her to the cafeteria where the school's small population resided at lunch. Naminé yelped in pain. It was three to one; she was helpless.

As they went to the center of the room for everyone to see, they lifted Naminé up to her feet only to push down near the center table of the cafeteria.

Kairi took this as a chance to stand up on the table to grab everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone!" Kairi yelled as she stood up on top of the table, "Everyone here want to know Naminé's dark little secret right?" a fake and evil smile was on her glossy pink lips. How could everyone just listen to her as if she owned the school?

The crowd of students cheered for her to continue.

"Well…" Naminé's eyes widened. They couldn't have. "Did you know…" This was not happening.

She thought her past was locked away where no one would find out. Only the rich kids at Hayner's school would know. It was the only reason she ever left in the first place.

"Naminé is…" Kairi talked as if she was preparing for a drum roll. She was definitely enjoying this.

The auburn haired girl smirked as she grabbed the helpless girl by the arm harshly, making sure Naminé was standing beside her; where everyone could see her in her most shameful moment.

"This is what you get for messing with me!" Kairi whispered fiercely into Naminé's ear.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" the crowd roared.

"Well, sweet little Naminé here is actually a _foster_ child; _**thrown**_ away by her own father into another family. I guess she was just too much of a burden to keep!" she laughed.

Everyone joined in the laughter.

Naminé ripped away from Kairi's harsh grip, "No! My father would never-" it was no use, no one could hear her over the roaring laughter that engulfed the room.

"Oh shut up! No one wants you!" someone yelled throwing food at her.

"Yeah, not even your _parents_!" another laughed throwing more objects at her.

Kairi jumped off the tabled to get away from the target and joined in with everyone else.

All she could do was gasp in pain. Her legs were frozen on the spot as she fell on her knees.

Just because she was adopted. Just because she was unfortunate with the death of her mother and now being neglected by her own father; they would _criticize_ her.

Someone in the sea of people clenched their hand into a fist, "This is wrong…" he whispered, anger written all over his face. He couldn't bare to look at what they were doing to her.

"Hehe, I can't believe her parents threw her away. What a loser!" the platinum haired boy beside him snickered, "Hey Sora, what's wrong?"

"Kairi, she…" he couldn't stand it. So why couldn't he move? "They have to-"

"**STOP**!" someone yelled from the cafeteria entrance.

Silence filled the cafeteria as everyone turned to stare at who it was; _Roxas_.

He ran towards the trembling girl, pushing anyone who stood in his path. He kneeled down on one knee so he could be at eye-level with her; putting his hands on her shoulders he frowned, "Naminé…"

She lifted her head to look at him; _speechless_.

He couldn't comprehend to what they did to her. Roxas stood up. His hands bawling into a fist, "You should all be _ashamed_ of yourselves!" he growled, pointed to everyone in the crowd.

Everybody flinched, even the popular boys and girls, "Just because she's much _richer_- no, _unfortunate_ with what she's been through, gives you no right to make fun of her!" he exhaled.

Naminé continued to sob from the trauma. All the tears in her eyes stopped falling since she had run out the will to cry out more. Roxas' angry expression shifted to a guilty one.

"C'mon, Naminé…" he told softly. He held her close with one arm to support her and used the other to push his way through the crowd.

After they left, a slur of whispers waved across the students.

"What a party-pooper!" Selphie huffed.

Kairi wasn't even listening to her friend, "_Richer_? What is he talking about? I doubt they're richer than any of us!"

From a far Sora sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…"

* * *

Short but a lot of info was put into this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Kairi is such a bitch in my story, I feel bad. But I need a bad guy. Mwuahaha, my climax is slowly rising now! Please review and tell me what you think! 

P.S. I **love** Kairi a lot, please don't hate her because of this story! But I did warn you all in the beginning!


	13. The Story

**Chapter Thirteen: The Story**

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the infamous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **300+ review! I love you guys so much! Sorry for the long wait, but exams are hell and final assignments are a hassle. Ugh, I'm planning to write another romance comedy, but the ending is so hard to think of! I'll definitely write it after I'm done this story (it will be a SoKai!), because the concept is too awesome, but I need a good ending that isn't so cheesy! Anyways onwards to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked calmly keeping his eyes on the road. 

After the entire incident Roxas informed the office before leaving and brought Naminé to his car. The two were now well on their way to Roxas' chosen destination.

He sighed, "I guess I already know why…"

Another long pause consumed the air. It was like this since she had stopped crying. A stoic expression now covered her once bright face as she stared out the window. Not only did something die inside her so long ago, Roxas also felt like a thousand daggers was sent to pierce his heart for the damage he had done to Naminé. The guilt was overwhelming. He couldn't take it.

Looking away from the window, she exhaled deeply, "Where are we going?" it was the first time she spoke in the past half hour.

"My house of course," he grinned, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"As in your _home_?" she questioned. Life was thankfully creeping back up to Naminé at least.

"Yup," he smiled. But it wasn't those full smiles that he usually did in front of her. Both were still in a slight state of shock.

Soon enough the two were driving on a paved road in the middle of the forest trail, but was cut short as the path lead into something more extraordinary.

"Y-your house!" Naminé exclaimed pointing at the mansion, "That's supposed to be your house?!"

Roxas just laughed as they stopped in front of the gate.

"State yourself please," the speaker instructed.

Just like the movies, Roxas rolled down his window and leaned over towards the speaker, "Roxas Hikari and I brought a guest along," he smirked.

"Oh, master Hikari!" the man cleared his voice. Master? Did whoever that was really say that? Even the security guards at the Shizuoka manor weren't that formal.

"I presume you have brought Miss Miyazaki along?"

Roxas frowned, but quickly covered it up, "No, just another friend who's in need of our_ facilities_." Roxas laughed at his statement and Naminé glared.

Who knew he could be so cocky?

"Well, good day sir. I'll open the gates for you now," the masculine voice said.

As the gates opened, Naminé was _dazzled_. Yes, the Shizuoka's were rich. The Miyazakis made almost the same amount of money--but slightly more than they did. Naminé's family had a huge gate, maids, everything, but they weren't ones to flaunt their money.

The lawn of the Hikari manor was pretty much the same amount of land that her house took up. It was like a huge golf course, with perfectly aligned green grass. Their estate was more private and luxurious compared to her home. There was one big mansion in the middle with two smaller mansions connected to it on each side. The car followed the clean paved path to a smaller hidden house that Naminé assumed was the garage. As Roxas stopped, two butlers came and opened the door for them.

"Thanks guys," Roxas said as her threw his keys to one of them who quickly caught it.

"Your welcome, young master," they acted as if he was royalty or something.

Roxas soon took Naminé's hand causing her to blush madly. He led her to set of French doors by one of the smaller set mansions. Two women dressed in stereo-typical French maid outfits opened the doors with a slight bow.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Naminé managed to choke out.

Inside was…big. To think this was one of the smaller ones. It was the same size as her mansion but more elegant. In front of them was a dazzling staircase that split into the east and west wings of the mansion.

Two more maids that looked like twins rushed over gracefully to greet them. Both had dark brown hair and amber eyes to match.

"Welcome home young master," they greeted with unison. Again they bowed.

"Hello, Amelia and Roselyn," Roxas spoke with little formalities unlike them, "Is mom and dad home?"

"No, the master and his mistress won't be home until later tonight," the one named Roselyn answered.

"Good," Roxas smiled with enthusiasm. Naminé couldn't understand why he was so happy. He continued, "I have a dear friend here that's in need of a bath and a new set of clothes. I think I need a new attire also."

"Yes sir," soon enough the one named Amelia took Naminé away to the west wing, while the other one led Roxas to the opposite side. Roxas whispered something to the maid beside him, but Naminé couldn't hear.

Amelia soon led Naminé in front of a door.

"Wait here, I will bring some necessities." she soon came back with a towel and other bathroom items and opened the door for Naminé.

"Is this a spa?!" Naminé exclaimed. Even her own personal bathroom couldn't compare.

"Please give me your uniform right after and I will clean them for you." she instructed.

Naminé nodded and closed the door. She quickly stripped down and put the white towel around herself. She opened the door and handed her dirty clothes to the maid, "Here, umm…thank you." she felt so awkward.

"Anything for a friend of the young master," she smiled, "Roselyn will be here shortly after you're done." she walked away and Naminé closed the door and sighed.

The bath tub looked like a pool. To explain everything in short, it looked like a rich Japanese bathhouse.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé soon finished up and found Roselyn waiting by the door.

"Here Miss," she gave her a white bathrobe which Naminé quickly put on. Roselyn continued, "Follow me, and I will show you to your new outfit."

"Can't I have my old uniform back?" Naminé whined. Theses people were acting way to nice.

The maid giggled, "Master's orders."

Roselyn showed her off into another doorway and opened it to reveal a hall of clothes and Naminé stood there dumbstruck as the maid chose her outfit.

"Here miss. Just go into that change room there and Amelia will lead you back to the young master."

She listened and changed quickly. When she came out she was wearing a knee-length high sun dress with sky blue sandals that had little yellow stars.

"Did Roxas choose this?" Naminé grumbled. She hated skirts…and dresses for that matter.

The maid nodded with a smile and Amelia soon entered the room.

"The young master now requests your presence shortly."

Naminé followed Amelia towards the east wing. The hallway looked identical to the west, but as they approached the last door, the maid opened it to let Naminé in.

It was a bedroom. A really _big_ bedroom; and on the king-sized bed was Roxas sitting by the edge in a more casual outfit.

"You can leave now, Amelia. Thank you," Roxas told. She nodded and closed the door behind Naminé.

After Naminé knew she was gone out of hearing range her eyes shifted to a glare. "What the hell?!" she managed to yell at Roxas, pointing at her clothing. It wasn't exactly revealing, but it was to her.

"You look cute," he smiled, still sitting down.

She felt her cheeks became hot with anger and embarrassment, "Pervert…" she mumbled under her breath.

He laughed, causing the heat on her cheeks to rise, "C'mon, sit." he patted the seat next to him and she followed his instructions.

No words were exchanged. Suddenly silence took over. How would they start the conversation?

Naminé was tired of the tension and let out a loud sigh as she laid on her back; her feet still hovering over the carpeted floor.

Roxas smiled. It was so like her to do that. He soon followed her actions, but instead of staring at the ceiling he turned his head to face her.

"So, what happened?" he asked solemnly.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled slightly turned to face him.

"Where do I begin?" Roxas breathed. He turned to face the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Roxas had paused for a moment to think. At that very moment Naminé had a strange urge to stroke his cheek, but she restrained herself only to manage blushing like always.

Roxas opened his eyes; he knew he had to tell her soon.

"Something happened between Olette and I over the weekend…"

"Olette?" Hadn't they looked like a couple? Olette seemed distant, but…

"The engagement's off," he told, closing his eyes to focus on his thoughts again. It looked like he was trying to control something within himself. Like the anger that he released this morning, or maybe something else…

"I'm sorry, Roxas," she apologized. Even if she didn't know what she was sorry for, she felt responsible about something.

"She didn't feel that way about me anyways. I mean Hayner…" Roxas trailed off again.

"Hayner!?" she exclaimed sitting up.

Roxas sat up along with her, "Yeah, Hayner deserves her. I know that."

"You…really liked her. Didn't you?" Naminé felt hurt, but it made sense to her.

"No, not in that way at least," Roxas admitted, only to confusing Naminé. "She was pretty much my only friend before you came. So I grew fond of her." he laughed a little, as if an inside joke was involved.

"So…?" did he like Olette or not?

"I was actually angry this morning because of my parents." he sighed. Roxas truly regretted everything as he remembered earlier that day.

"What? Why?"

"If or should I say _when_ I tell my parents, they'll get angry for the break up. That's what I've been meaning to tell you actually. All they care about is the company. They don't even care about their own son!" his left hand gripped the bed sheets, and his arm was trembling with anger. His eyes were deeply adjusted on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Naminé repeated again. She never knew he had problems outside of school. Her eyes were fixed on the floor just like him.

"It's not your fault," he told. He took a deep breath, and he relaxed. "So tell, me what did Kairi…I mean _I _say to you that made you cry like that?"

"Kairi said that my parents sold me, or at least abandoned me..."

Roxas tilted his head, "But you know that isn't true. I mean look at your family with Hayner and-"

"That's not my real family." Naminé couldn't believe that she was actually saying this. She had never told anyone about this. Only she and her adoptive family knew.

"What?"

"My _real _father actually begged the Shizuokas to adopt me." She frowned as the memories rushed back, "So I guess what Kairi said was somewhat true...but I wasn't sold or anything."

Anger was boiling within Roxas. How could they do that to her?

"Why would he do that?" Roxas asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

It was now or never. Roxas was her closest friend at this point, so she decided it was time to tell the truth, "I think it started when I was little actually…" It was her turn to gaze down at the ground.

Roxas stayed silent, listening intently.

"My mother…died when I was only seven." her words were barely a whisper.

Roxas' eyes grew wide with shock, "Naminé, I…" no words could be said about a situation like this.

"It's ok," she smiled assuredly. He couldn't have known nor could have been his fault in anyway. "My father soon quit his job from depression. By the time I was ten he begged his best friend, Gin, to adopt me. I knew his family since I was born, so it was kind of ok..."

"You mean the Shizuokas?" So Hayner really wasn't her biological brother. Of course she looked nothing like them, especially with her sparkling sapphire eyes, but their hair color was almost alike. But unlike his family, they looked so _happy_.

"Yes, Hayner is actually my stepbrother of a sort. My dad didn't want me to see him in that state so he never visited me. And now," Naminé could hardly work up the strength to finish her sentence, but she did her best to continue, "I haven't seen him since."

"See, I was right about you being worse off than me," Roxas tried to joke as he recalled the early days of their secret meetings at the rooftop. Naminé just laughed at his attempt to lighten the situation.

"Well as for my actual childhood, I attended school with Hayner; but all the kids knew my history," Naminé frowned, "They all picked on me because I was an _outsider_, someone who isn't from a rich family. Plus the added factor that I was a girl, they knew I was no competition for becoming the Shizuoka heiress.

"Hayner would always protect me because he of course was of higher status than all those rich kids, but when he was gone they would say...well you get the picture," Naminé smiled. Roxas could always see past that mask of hers though. She was too easy to read.

"I wish I could beat them up for you…" Roxas sighed. She just smiled sincerely at this, "So that's the reason you transferred?"

"Yup, eighth grade graduation was the perfect opportunity for me."

"I see…"

Suddenly a knock on the door, caused both to jump slightly. Roxas sighed and stood up, "Yes?"

Amelia was the one to open the door. She bowed, "Sorry sir, but the young miss' brother is by the foyer waiting for her. Also here are your clothes Miss Misaki."

"I guess it's time to go," Roxas looked towards Naminé.

Naminé nodded and stood up as she went to grab her uniform. Roxas walked beside her as the two went downstairs only to see Hayner.

"Yo! Nice place you got here," Hayner grinned.

"I wish I could renovate it actually," Roxas sighed. He hated the elegant appeal that the entire place had. It was supposed to be his side of the mansion, yet his parents didn't exactly approve of his ideas.

Hayner just laughed and looked at Naminé, "Time to go Naminé."

"M'kay, see you soon Roxas," she bid him farewell.

"Later!" Roxas smiled as he closed the door for them.

Hayner and Naminé exited his mansion and soon drove off towards their home.

* * *

Wow, the past is revealed! In case anyone got confused, Roselyn and Amelia are just OCs because I couldn't come up with any characters for Roxas' maids, haha! I'm busy this summer, so this fic won't be updated that quick for July, 'kay guys? Also, the "deleted" scene for Chapter 9 is now revealed in my LiveJournal for anyone that want to read it, you can find the link in my profile. Please review! 


	14. Cancelled

**Chapter Fourteen:** Canceled

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for the reviews guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"So where exactly did you get that dress?" Hayner was still doing the one hundred questions. 

"I got it from Roxas." Naminé told truthfully. She could tell her brother was suspicious.

"And why would he give you a dress?"

"Because my uniform got dirty."

"And why was it dirty in the first place?"

"Just shut up, Hayner," she finally ticked.

Hayner began mumbling a string of profanities. It went along the lines of _'When I get my hands on that guy…'_

Naminé sighed, "Please be more thoughtful, Hayner. Roxas and I didn't do anything. He's a…" she was at loss for words, "…a gentleman compared to you."

"Like hell he is!"

"Hayner!" Naminé's eyes glanced at the speedometer, "Keep your eyes on the road Hayner! You're over the limit!"

Another string of profanities, but he soon listened. Just because he was rich, didn't mean that he wouldn't get a ticket.

"Why won't you just drop the subject Hayner?" he didn't need to know what the teenagers at school had done.

The car soon stopped at the garage.

"No I won't!" he could be such a child. Hayner was so over-protective sometimes.

"What about you, huh?!" Naminé yelled back, "You didn't even tell me about Olette!"

Hayner blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"I know what's been happening to you two!" Naminé glared for a moment then walked towards the front steps.

"Huh?" was he trying to play dumb?

"Roxas told me everything! He said that Olette likes you and that they are breaking off the engagement!"

"Really?" Hayner's smiled grew with interest.

"Uh oh…" it seemed they hadn't told Hayner just yet.

Hayner was holding onto the railing with one hand and the other was scratching the back of his head, an old habit that he did when he was embarrassed or flushed. "So you know…when should I ask her out?"

"You're unbelievable!" Naminé stomped away to her room. How could he just change the subject so drastically?

"_Ugh…I'm just being too moody,_" Naminé sighed as she reached her sanctuary—also know as her room. She silently plopped down on her bed. Naminé buried her face in her sheets. Why did this all have to happen to her? Shouldn't she be happy for Hayner? Of course she was, but other problems were just hovering over it.

Naminé sighed. Stress should have never been invented.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Another day had just begun. Roxas should have never phoned her. She had already skipped two days of school, but wanted few more to hide from the students. It would have been a great time to excuse herself from school, but he just had to convince her with the way his intelligent words flowed.

"_Damn him,_" Naminé frowned, "_Ugh, and how did he even find out that I liked him anyway? Or was he just taunting me before on the rooftop that day? Hopefully he still doesn't know…_" she sighed.

"Naminé!" the familiar voice called out to her. She wasn't even at the school gates yet, and he still managed to catch up to her.

"Hey," she smiled.

Roxas just smiled back, "Still can't believe I dragged you to this hell hole, huh?" a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Yeah…" she was only half smiling now.

"It'll be fine. They won't eat you up for while. They let it all out the other day," he assured patting her back.

Naminé sighed, "Are you sure?" she looked at him again, hoping to find some doubt so she could turn back quickly and run home like the coward she was. Surprisingly he was sure. She could see it in his blue eyes.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt _me_?" he was pretending to sound appalled.

"I guess not." Naminé had a finger on her chin, "Do you think we can still hang out at the rooftop today?"

"There are some clouds and it will rain in the afternoon. So we can eat at the rooftop before then."

"That's good."

"Well, we better get in. The bell is about to ring," he pointed at his watch.

Sure enough, the bell had rung much to her disappointment. Thank heaven he was in all her afternoon classes. _Sky_ would keep her company in the morning until then.

As Roxas and Naminé separated, Naminé quickly took her morning books from her locker and shoved them in her bag as she went to class. Another bell had rung to signal the students that the five minutes used to get to class was over. Announcements and other routines were made, and the lessons began.

The class before lunch finally flew by. Math was never really Naminé's forte, but luckily the lecture was over and all that was left was to do the assignment for the remainder of the class.

A familiar blue note was passed to her desk. Somehow Naminé hesitated to open it though. This _Sky_ character never came to help her the other day. Should she really give this person the time of day? Should she just decide to ignore it like most of the notes? Naminé sighed. She was too nice.

Opening the note all she saw was a single word. With the messy scribbles, she read it in her head.

_**Sorry.**_

How she wished she could meet this person. She knew it was boy for a fact, but the mystery behind it all still killed her.

Another note was passed again.

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please believe me on how guilty I am. I was about to help, but Roxas just somehow got there before me. I'm sorry. – __Sky_

At least he was considering it. Of course she forgave him. It's not like she had many people she could call friends in this school, as he was at least getting to that friendship status with her now.

She couldn't help but smile at how he was trying so hard though. The bell soon rang and she got up from her seat. Naminé stuffed her book in her locker and put in her afternoon textbooks in her bag along with her lunch.

Running up the stairs in anticipation, but at the same time not wanting to see Kairi or the other girls, she soon reached the rooftop. It was hers and Roxas special place as she considered it; an empty lot for the two of them with the sky high above the heads and the city beyond the horizon. It was _perfect_.

"Took you long enough. I'm famished," he smirked walking up behind her.

"Whatever! You have more money than me. Why can't you pack your own lunch?" she grinned back, knowing all too well about his lazy habits.

He shrugged causing her to laugh. They both sat down and enjoyed their meal that consisted of egg and rice.

"This is like eating breakfast for lunch you know," Roxas told after chewing down his food.

"It's only called breakfast food because it's easy to make in the morning. You truly can't say what is or isn't breakfast food," Naminé said in a-matter-a-fact tone.

"Well whatever. It was good." he complimented putting the lid over the plastic container and stuffing it inside her lunch bag.

"Yes, it was a good lunch wasn't it?" Naminé said sarcastically and followed his actions after he was done.

Roxas just rolled his eyes. The two soon broke into a fit of laughter.

As the two toned down, they sat quietly looking at the horizon before them, letting a comforting silence fill the air.

Roxas sighed breaking the moment.

"The engagement…" Roxas sighed, "It's officially over."

"Oh." what more could be said?

Roxas smiled, letting out another sigh, "My parents were really angry, but Olette's parents talked them through it."

"Her parents?"

"You see, unlike me, Olette can choose."

He had lost her, "What do you mean?"

"How do I explain this…umm," Roxas looked for the words, "Unlike my parents who want me set for life, Olette's parents just want _guidelines_ for her, you know? If she were to fall for someone else, her parents won't mind, but if she didn't find let's say a boyfriend by the time she was twenty-one, then I would be the one stuck with her. They want her to be happy by the end of it all. So they set things up, and if she wanted to stray away from it, she could."

"I see." Roxas' parents were so strict compared to her own adoptive ones.

"Seeing as how the one she loves is Hayner, a Shizuoka, they didn't even bother protesting at all."

"Oh!" Hayner was such a lucky guy sometimes. Naminé couldn't help but laugh on the inside, "But what about you?"

"My parents are furious of course, at me for letting such a _perfect match_ get away. It's all about the company in the end, you see?"

"That really sucks, but at least you're set for life. I'm adopted." she laughed, "I don't fit in with high society life." It was the sad truth, but she already knew it.

"Don't say that." he frowned, "At least you're free from all this mess."

"But its true." her gaze soon left his and was lost in the horizon.

They both sighed, wallowing in their own self-pity.

"Naminé, what do you want to be when we get out of high school?" Roxas asked as they watched the sky.

"I don't really know. An author probably, but not those famous ones," she replied. Her eyes never left the endless blue.

"That's cool, but I thought you would want to be an artist." he had seen her from time to time taking out her sketchbook, it only seemed perfect for her to choose to become one.

"That's what everyone thinks," she laughed.

"How about Hayner?"

"He's an heir, he can't choose," she thought it was obvious. What she didn't know that the words slightly stung Roxas.

"No, I meant if he wasn't," Roxas tried to wash away the feeling.

"A musician then," she smiled.

"Musician?"

"Yeah, he loves to play the guitar."

"Oh, that's awesome."

"How about Olette?"

"A vet."

Naminé laughed, "I should have known." she turned her gaze to him, "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want to be?"

He smiled. Roxas thought she's never ask, "An astronomer."

"Astronomer? As in: stars and space?" that was weird. Naminé thought he would say pro-skater or maybe go into business like his parents.

"That's the one. I love the stars. You can see a lot at night." he said looking back at the sky.

"But you can't see stars in Radiant Garden," Naminé frowned. The town had too much light pollution like most big cities.

"I know where to find them. I'll show you sometime. I promise," he grinned. Sometimes it was so easy to be himself around her.

"Okay then. You better keep it." she smiled back.

"Great. Anyways, I can see some grey clouds rolling in. You want me to drive you home again?" he asked sincerely.

"Sure." she agreed. The bells soon rung and they headed off to class.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"I can't believe the down pour today!" Naminé exclaimed as she hesitated to get out of the car. It was raining like crazy. She knew that she would have to cross the puddles barricading around the front steps.

"They say it's going to last up until tomorrow," Roxas tried to hold back a chuckle as he stared at Naminé's bewildered expression.

"Good grief," she sighed, "Anyways, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Naminé quickly put her bag over her head and shut the car door behind her as she ran towards the mansion's front steps. She was wet like she predicted, but before opening the door, she watched the car disappear into the distance before going in. She really had to get a grip of herself seeing as how she was falling faster than she thought. It was supposed to be just a simple infatuation that she could get over by summer vacation or something.

Sighing and not wanting to get anymore wet, she went inside the house. Mumbles could be heard from the living room, not that she really cared. The voices sounded like her adoptive father Gin, Hayner and some other man. Naminé took off her shoes, and slung her bag over her shoulder quickly running up the stairs.

Half way up, someone called to her.

"Naminé, wait," it was Gin.

Naminé closed her eyes and sighed. She really wanted to change clothes. Not that she was really soaked, but the rim of her kilt and socks were wet from running through puddles, "Yes?" she said turning around. Her eyes widened.

She wasn't dreaming was she?

"Hi Naminé," a man beside Gin greeted with an unsure smile.

No it wasn't a dream. It was really happening.

"Long time no see."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the reality struck her.

"Father?"

* * *

Waah! Didn't expect that one coming did you! Okay maybe some of you did but whatever. I love turning points. I don't really like the next chapter, but Chapter 16 is my favorite. Chapter 15 is mildly boring in my opinion, but whatever. They are still very vital to the story line at least. Hope you all enjoy this one and please review! **P.S.** If you are a fan of my story "_The Skater & The Artist_", I have a little message for you guys at my profile XD 


	15. Decisions

**Chapter Fifteen: Regretful Choices  
**

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** You know what I noticed? I _never_ bothered to describe any of the parents I featured on this story. XD Well Hayner's parents look exactly like him except a bit young looking in Ayame's case. Ayame has shoulder-length blonde hair but curls at the end. They all have hazel eyes like Hayner. As for Naminé's dad, he had blonde hair too, but his eyes are kind of navy blue. Naminé got her sapphire blue eyes from her deceased mom who has straight-long blonde hair that reaches way past her shoulders down to her waist. They're all in their late thirties to mid-forties--around 38 to 46 or something like that.

Oh well, I'll just keep that in mind for when I describe two OCs later within the story (but those two characters look kind of like _Final Fantasy_ characters so it'll be easy XD). Now, onwards with the story!

**Edit:** Thanks rippling0water0eyes for pointing the problem out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Father?" it was all she could muster out. Naminé was speechless. 

"Hey," he smiled. His eyes crinkled on the edges, showing his age.

Naminé practically jumped as she ran down the stairs into her father's arms. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she held him as tight as she could.

Hayner stood there surprised, while Gin just smiled at the small reunion. Hayner had never seen Naminé cry since her elementary days, it was…different from those times though.

"I missed you too," her father gave an exasperated smile. Yasuo couldn't believe how much his daughter had grown. Seven years was too long.

"You're back…" Naminé continued to sob, "You're really back!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Naminé. So you can stop crying now," her father assured patting her back.

Naminé's tears of joy soon subsided, as she let go of her father. She quickly wiped them off, with her eyes still a little red, "You're really here…" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, I am," he smiled, "You've grown into such a lovely lady, Naminé. I'm proud of you."

Naminé's smile acknowledged this. She was so happy, "Where have you been?" she tried to find the right words, "…this whole time?"

Yasuo's lips went into a straight line, "Let's go and sit, then we'll talk."

Naminé nodded as she followed her father to the arrangement of chairs by the living room. Gin and Hayner decided to leave them to their own privacy and left.

As soon as the two got settled, her father began the story, "A lot has happened since I left you here."

Naminé nodded as a sign for him to continue as he paused for a moment.

"It took a while to get through the loss of your mother and especially when I gave you up, but I made it. I began working again and a year after that I met this woman…"

"And you love her?" Naminé gave a half-smile. Her father was young at the time; it seemed inevitable that he would find love once more.

Yasuo nodded, "She has a daughter two years older than you. Right now she's in college. Soon enough we had a son. He's actually six right now--making him your half-brother.

"I've really settled down and I'm quite happy. I know this may sound sudden but…would you like to come live with us? I've really missed you Naminé." He looked at her hopeful.

"I…" why couldn't the words come? Of course she wanted to live with her father and his new family. The obvious answer was a yes. She decided to change the subject, "Where do you live now?"

"Traverse Town," Yasuo told not noticing the change in subjects. "It's about four hours by plane to come here. I know its one more year of high school after this, and you would probably live on your own as soon as college starts, but…"

A long silence came.

Naminé squeezed her eyes shut, "I…don't know."

Didn't she want to get away, especially after the incident with Kairi? Whatever it was, something was holding her back.

Her father gave an understanding smile, "I see. I'll be here up until tomorrow afternoon; I have to leave later that night. Is that alright?"

"So soon?" Naminé didn't want him to leave just yet. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I have to work," he explained patting her head affectionately.

"I see…" Naminé lowered her gaze.

"Don't worry, you still have time."

Naminé got up from her seat, "Well, I have to do my homework now."

Yasuo nodded and watched her leave. As she walked up the staircase, she stopped half way and looked at her father, "I'm really happy you came back."

"I know," He smiled, "Me too."

Naminé smiled back one more time and continued on her way. As she reached her room she shut the door and sighed.

It just kept piling up didn't it? One thing after another…

"_Why couldn't I just say yes?_" she sighed. Grabbing some necessities, she walked to her personal bathroom to take a shower.

**xxx xxx xxx**

After buttoning up the last button on her pajamas, she wiped away the remaining mist on the mirror on from her. The shower hardly helped to take her mind away; it only made her think even more. She had just finished blow drying her hair and there was nothing left to do.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" she frowned as she stared back at her blue eyes.

She lied about the homework. Naminé was always a smart student and finished her assignments at school, and today in particular the teachers didn't lecture so much, so they had time to finish their work. There was nothing to take her mind off of it.

She hung her towel up and stuffed her used clothes in the bin behind her. Closing the lights to her bathroom, she jumped on her bed. Resting on her back, she stared at the ceiling.

Of course she was happy, the father she had long awaited came back; but something was holding her back from saying yes.

Even with the lack of friends, she loved her life here. Despite Kairi, Hayner, Olette and Roxas always helped keep that smile on her face. What should she do?

Soon enough, sleep had taken over. She was more tired than she had thought.

**xxx xxx xxx**

_Riiiing!_

"See you at lunch Naminé!" Roxas waved her goodbye as she walked off to class.

She wasn't even listening to a single word Roxas had said. Coming to school was a mistake. She should have stayed home where she could spend the day with her father despite the down pour.

_You seem troubled like always. – __Sky_

She sighed. Answering back was never a good thing since she didn't even know if her notes would be passed to right boy. Gosh she was having such a hard time fixing her expressions.

The lunch bell rang, but before going to meet up with Roxas she quickly slipped into the washroom. Every girl was in the cafeteria so her enemies wouldn't find her here. Was her face really that troubled?

Looking back at her reflection she could see a few visible bags under her eyes. She kept waking up several times in the middle of the night so she was deprived of sleep for at least five hours. Knowing Roxas, he would be worried; she practiced a few fake smiles or so until it looked convincing and left the washroom.

"Hey Roxas," she greeted happily as he leaned against the wall. Like most rainy days, both of them would just eat by the lockers near the rooftop's staircase entrance.

Turning to face her, he smiled, "Hey."

"So, I made hot dogs today," Naminé informed him. He looked pleased.

"Great" he smiled as she passed him her lunch bag. Sitting down, Roxas couldn't help but steal glances at Naminé.

"What?" she did her best to not blush as she caught him looking at her.

"Nothing," he told and continued to devour his lunch. Something was wrong. She was too happy today.

"So what's up?" he asked trying to get some information out of her.

"Not much," she lied, "I didn't really know what to make for lunch today though."

"Hot dogs are good," Roxas assured.

"Thanks," Naminé smiled at the comment.

"So do want a ride home today again?" he asked as she put away their containers.

"Sure, it's really helping me save money from all the bus fair I spend," Naminé laughed.

"Okay, that's good," he smiled. Maybe he could ask her what's been bothering her then.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Luckily Naminé had brought her umbrella today. From what Naminé had gathered, Roxas was forgetful, so they had to share her umbrella to get to his car.

"You're holding it!" Naminé told. Either way it was more convenient since he was the taller one.

"Fine, fine," he sighed in defeat, "Next time buy a bigger umbrella. I feel squished here with you."

"Maybe next time you should bring your own umbrella!" Naminé argued back, though she did mind being so close to him. Hopefully she wasn't blushing.

"I told you I left it in the car," he rolled his eyes. This was such a childish argument.

He quickly opened the door for her and she got in thanking him. Roxas closed the door after her and quickly got to his seat. He was always such a gentleman like that.

"I hate rain…" Roxas muttered as he turned the windshield-wipers on.

"The rain is cool. I love rain!" Naminé grinned. It was amusing to see Roxas annoyed.

The car was soon off, passing by the streets one by one.

"Not when you're the driver. And the rain is crazy right now! I mean look, that car over there is stuck in a puddle," Roxas pointed as they drove past another street.

Naminé giggled at his response as he just sighed. When the two soon got closer into her neighborhood, Naminé began fidgeting with her fingers. She still hadn't come up with a decision.

"Umm…Roxas?"

He was already slowing down seeing as how there was a lot of stop all way signs, so he decided to take a quick glance at her.

"Yes, Naminé?"

"Umm…" she hesitated, "Can we drive around a bit before going to my house?" she asked. She wasn't ready to ask just yet.

Roxas' eyes changed from the happy tone to concern, "Sure." he agreed.

Naminé continued to stare out the window. Rain splashing against the window was all both of them could hear since Roxas had forgotten to turn on the radio. It was quiet, but uncomfortable in Naminé's case.

One round trip seemed like enough as Roxas passed by the Shizuoka manor twice now. The gates soon opened up for them, and Roxas parked by the front door like always.

He turned off the engine, leaving only the sound of the rain. Both were silent.

As Roxas was about to speak, Naminé managed to talk first.

"To tell you the truth Roxas…my father's back," Naminé told.

Her voice, her expression…it was all saturated with sadness.

Roxas though tried to smile, "And how is that wrong?"

"Because Roxas, I-" no she couldn't admit her feelings now. It was too wrong, too sudden. She sighed, "Because I still want to stay…"

"You mean he's asking you to move where he is?"

"Traverse Town to be exact."

"Oh…" he put his head down staring at his own hands as well.

"Yeah…" she tried to smile, but it never reached her eyes.

Her wish seemed so selfish to her, but she loved her father. Why did he have to come back, just when she finally got used to this life? She was ready to move on thinking that waiting was useless, but now she couldn't decide. She was left with such regretful choices.

"Naminé…" Roxas eyes were sincere.

"I don't know what to do…" Naminé murmured.

His tried moved to reach her, but he let it drop.

"Naminé?" he called her name again.

"Hmm?" she turned to face him.

What he did next caught her by surprise. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips lightly against her forehead.

A blush and a shocked expression was frozen on her face.

He smiled gently, "Let your heart decide."

She smiled back, "That is _so_ cheesy."

"I know," he grinned.

"Thanks anyways, Roxas," she smiled with a sigh.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"So soon then?"

"Yeah…" her eyes lowered.

"No wonder you looked so spaced out," Roxas laughed.

"That noticeable?" he nodded at her question.

"Bye."

"Bye Roxas," she soon got out of the car, and watched him start the ignition.

Roxas soon drove off and Naminé hesitantly walked through her front door. She took off her shoes and saw her father sitting by the living room looking out the window.

Had he been waiting for her to reach home all this time? Naminé flushed; did he see what Roxas did? No, he couldn't have it was still raining, but it did let up when she and Roxas were on their round trip around the neighborhood. Hopefully he didn't.

"Father?" Naminé called out, stepping into the living room.

"Oh hello, Naminé. I thought you would be coming home a bit earlier," he smiled.

"Well, I wanted drive around for a while," she told honestly, putting her bag beside the couch. She sat down on the opposite side with the coffee table separating them.

"Was that a friend from school? Gin tells me you don't drive yet," her father asked.

"Umm, yeah," Naminé blushed at the thought of Roxas, "I can drive, but I'm still saving up for my own car."

"I see; still modest like always, Naminé." Yasuo laughed.

Naminé flushed again from embarrassment.

"So do you still need time to think?"

"I think…" Naminé took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I think…I'm going to stay. I'm sorry."

"I understand," he tried to smile.

"I mean I've been here all my life, and I kind of want to spend my last years of high school here," Naminé tried to explain.

"I know, I know." he thought for a moment, "So…what's was that boy's name?" he asked innocently.

She flushed, staring at the floor she spoke, "Roxas. He's my friend at school."

"Hehe, no need to get all worked up Naminé," Her father laughed, "You've really grown."

"Yeah…" she smiled back at her father.

"Well, I have to leave now. My flight leaves at six and it takes a while to drive to the airport," he father explained.

"Really? Can I come?" she asked.

"Of course. Gin offering to drive me there. He's actually with Hayner in the garage right now."

"I don't really need to change, so I'll just go in this."

"Okay then, let's go."

The two walked down the hallway and took the door towards the garage. They all soon drove to the airport, saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Yeah, lame chapter in my opinion. At least I know you guys will be fangirling by the time I update my next chapter. XD Also I've updated my LiveJournal Community with two new secret chapters. I'd really like some feedback: like constructive criticism or just plain fangirling. I have little bits and pieces that you can't find here or my profile. Just go to my profile and click **updates** if you want to check it out. If you don't have an LJ account just use the anonymous commenting feature. Well hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	16. Moonlit Sky

**Chapter Sixteen: Moonlit Sky  
**

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Thanks for the 408 reviews! Sorry if this chapter seems a little fast pace, but I kept laughing so much it was hard to write. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Fridays were supposed to be happy, not depressing right? Not for Naminé Misaki. 

"Still down, Naminé?" Hayner asked innocently as he watched his adoptive sister pour another bowl of cereal.

"I'm fine, Hayner. Really," she assured. Naminé poured the jug of milk over her cereal. She was still depressed about her father's leave and didn't even bother trying to hide it. Swirling her cereal around for a while, she finally decided to eat it.

"You should really stop denying it, Naminé." Hayner told.

"I like it better this way," Naminé responded, "Anyways I have to go to school. See ya."

Finishing her cereal, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the door to put her shoes on.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"C'mon Naminé, at least try smiling--or faking it like you usually do. You're not even trying anymore," Roxas frowned.

After the rain from before, the sun was up high with the sky a cloudless blue. Roxas and Naminé had just finished their lunch and were spending the rest of their time sitting around by the rooftop like always.

"I'm just not up to it Roxas. I'm sorry for bringing the mood down," Naminé sighed.

"I'm really happy you stayed, really. But you should be happy with your father's new life, I mean you did say that was one of the reasons that you didn't move too. You said he was happy, so you should be happy too," Roxas told. He didn't like seeing her sad. In reality, who really did like to see their friends sad?

"I'm fine Roxas. I'll get through it," Naminé tried to change the subject, "So how's Olette doing these days? Hayner hasn't been talking to me about her lately."

Roxas was easily distracted by the question, "Well she's doing fine. She's still sorting out her feelings, but she told me that tomorrow she and Hayner are going—hey, don't change the subject!" Roxas fumed, "This is about you, not her!"

"But I want to talk about something else…" Naminé sighed.

"How about…" Roxas thought for a moment. Suddenly the idea came, "How about we go out?"

"Huh?" she turned to face him with a confused expression, "But didn't you say Hayner and Olette are going to go out tommorow? We can't come with them."

"No, no, not with them," Roxas tried to explain, "Just _us_. Like a date." he smiled.

She blushed but quickly looked away. Roxas grinned at her expression; she seemed caught up with the idea rather than drowning in her depression like before. He knew she liked him. The signs were so obvious. Unlike some boys who play the denial game, Roxas was smart.

"Umm…care to give more details?"

"A date," Roxas repeated, "You, me, a day spent together…what do you think? It'll be fun. It can be...romantic too if you want." he was trying really hard to convince her with the last sentence.

"Uhh…sure." why the hell was he asking her out? And this time it was _just_ them?

"There's something I've been meaning to do anyways, so it's a perfect opportunity to show you my surprise," he smirked. His plan was going well at least.

"Okay…" Naminé was still hesitating. This wasn't a joke right? "When?"

"The weather's great tomorrow. It's a little damp today especially from the rain, but it will all evaporate tomorrow, so it won't be humid or anything like today."

"What time?"

"Meet me at the Radiant Garden Square at four o'clock like on other outings," Roxas told.

"Sure…" Gosh this was so awkward. The information was taking a while to process in her head.

_Riiing!_

"Well the bell just rang, let's head to class now," Roxas smiled.

Naminé just nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. This has got to be a dream…

School soon ended and Roxas offered Naminé a ride home again—and of course, she agreed.

"Remember, tomorrow," Roxas said as she got out of his car. It seemed like a normal gesture that Naminé would get a ride home from him now.

"Tomorrow," Naminé repeated smiling.

Roxas smiled back as she shut the door and drove away. This was going to be some weekend.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The had just started like any other. Wake up go to the bath room, and all that jazz. Roxas wasn't lying right? She wasn't just making up the other day?

Either way, Naminé told Ayame she would go out today at four and try her best to come back at nine p.m. or so. Why would Roxas ask to meet so late unlike before? Too many questions hovered over Naminé's head. She would have to ask the other teen later. Right now she really needed an outfit before meeting time.

A date between him and her.

Roxas exhaled deeply as he leaned against the monument, their meeting place. It was four o'clock now. Who knew it would be so quick for time to fly by?

Today he wore a dark pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with some red and black designs and a black sweater that he left half way zipped with a black wristband.

He asked her on the date, and he was pretty confident about it too; so why was he so nervous now? Roxas had come five minutes earlier just in case, and yet he couldn't help but think that something might go wrong.

He liked it when she smiled, it made him happy too. He liked it when she blushed, because that meant she was head over heels for him. Naminé liked Roxas. Olette had said it. Hayner had hinted it. Yet, how come he was slightly in denial when he could even see the signs himself? It was like he was only ninety-five point whatever percent sure now.

There he was waiting for her to come, still leaning against the monument. He should have told her to meet by the fountain on the other side, that way he could have sat down. He sighed--he was so nervous. Roxas had been on dates with Olette before, if you could call those times a date…

What if she stood him up? Or worse go and have plans with another guy that Naminé had never even told him about? No way, she wouldn't do that.

He had asked her on a date before…technically it was a group date, so he wasn't as nervous. Olette was there to support him and Hayner was…well Hayner. He sighed again. Over thinking was a bad thing…

"Roxas!" the girl ran over to him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hey Naminé," he greeted breathlessly.

She was wearing a strapless white dress that hugged her upper figure nicely, and flowed up to her knees. Her necklace was those long blue beaded ones that brought out her eye color, and yellow bangles for her wrist. The white sandals she wore were simple, but really matched the rest of her attire.

He couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Horrible isn't it?" Naminé flushed in embarrassment as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No, you look…wow." Roxas smiled. He was being honest.

She blushed more, "Thanks."

It was really just the two of them.

"So where to?" she asked.

"How about we check out some stores?" he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed.

As they began to walk, he took her hand and held it.

"_He's holding my hand?!_" Naminé blushed deeply. They were close friends, but it seemed sudden.

Roxas though was unaware and just held her hand out of instinct. He always held the hand of the girl he was dating, so it was an automatic gesture.

"So what do you want to check out?" he asked facing her.

"Umm…how about that clothes shop?" she pointed out.

Roxas agreed, but as the two went in Naminé's girly side kicked in. She began to pick and choose outfits, asking Roxas every now and then if it looked good or not. He was never really much of a fashion person and pretty much agreed on everything while being bored out of his mind. When they had exited, Naminé came out with a single bag that contained a few accessories, two new sweaters and a t-shirt.

"So where do we go now?" Naminé asked. Funny how Naminé held his arm without either one really paying attention to it.

"Want to eat?" he was feeling a little hungry.

"Umm…okay." she agreed. They really had no other options to go.

"Which restaurant?" Roxas asked again.

"I don't really care," Naminé shrugged.

"Okay, hamburgers and fries it is then."

The two soon walked off into the restaurant they had gone to the first time they went on an outing with the rest of the gang. They ordered the usual and found a spot to eat at.

"Wow, I really don't know how to date people," Naminé laughed to start off the conversation.

"Don't say that," Roxas laughed with her, "Okay, so we both really don't know what _is_ a requirement in a date."

"Agreed," she nodded, "So, why four o'clock as the meeting time? We usually meet at noon. Isn't kind of late? We'd have to go home early, right?"

"Observant," Roxas complimented, "So what time is it right now?"

"Past five thirty."

"Well after we finish this up, let's go for a drive in my car."

"Sure."

The two soon finished what they ate and walked out the door. Roxas parked really far from where they ate, so they had to walk a few blocks down the road. It was then in the parking lot, Naminé saw something was missing…

"Roxas, where's your car?" she asked still looking around for the silver sports car.

"It's that car over there," Roxas pointed, taking out his keys to open the car.

It was a sleek black convertible. All shiny and new that Naminé's wouldn't even be surprised if she saw the thing glowing. It really stood out compared to the rest of the cars in the drive way, and definitely surpassed his silver sports car. It was most likely a BMW or something like Olette's car—but a different version, not that she was much a car enthusiast anyway.

Roxas pressed the button on his keychain and the doors were opened.

"After you," Roxas led the way and grinned with a slight hint of playful sarcasm in his voice.

"Why, thank you," Naminé laughed as she played along.

He opened the door for her and she soon got in with him closing it after her. When Roxas had taken his seat he started the ignition and they were off. After driving far into the highway, the two were already chatting away.

"So, where are we going?" Naminé asked after passing a few streets.

"Somewhere," Roxas replied, "It's a surprise so I can't tell you just yet."

"Are you kidnapping me?" she added in sarcastically.

"No."

"Shouldn't I have a blind fold if it was going to be a surprise?"

"Not really, it's going to be dark by the time we get there."

"D-dark? Are you crazy? How long are we staying out?!" Naminé exclaimed.

"No need to get worried. I have a cell phone, you have a cell phone, we'll still be connected to the outside world." He said assuring.

"We're going hiking or something?" she was really curious now. She didn't even bring the right clothes.

"No, we are staying in my car. This is why I bought a new car just for today," Roxas told.

"Oh and here I thought you just wanted to show off," Naminé rolled her eyes.

Roxas scowled, but continued on, "It's just something okay. Stop being so impatient."

"Yeah, yeah."

The sun was setting in the western horizon, bringing out the black sky. Roxas was far out of the city's limits. He was sure that they'd get back in time, repeating it over and over to Naminé who was still nervous about the entire thing.

Suddenly, there were hardly any cars, just an open highway. It had taken Naminé quite a while to notice that the city was far behind them, just an open country side from what she could identify with the open plains and the thick forests beyond. It was dark, everything bathed in the moonlight. Probably eight to nine o'clock by now. Ayame was going to kill her.

"So what now? You were planning to tell me a bunch of scary stories?" Naminé gave an incredulous look at Roxas as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"No," Roxas smiled at her despite the sarcasm intended within her voice, "Here, let's move to the back seat so it's more comfortable for the both of us." he soon took off his seat belt and jumped over to the back.

Naminé was a bit hesitant, but soon followed his actions. What was he trying to do?

As soon as she settled in, she noticed Roxas' smile never left his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Look," he pointed toward the sky in front of them.

"Oh…wow…"

She was speechless. There in the black velvet sky were stars sprinkles across like shattered diamonds. Naminé had never seen so many stars in her life time. She had spent her whole life in Radiant Garden, a big city with lights everywhere. This was wonderful…

"…" she had to breath for a moment, "This…I don't know what to say Roxas. These looks so…_wow_."

"I knew you'd like it," he smiled, "I never really showed anyone this place before and also my reason for bringing a convertible today."

"Really? Not even Olette?" she titled her head.

"Not even Olette," he admitted, "It's my secret place. Whenever I want to get away from home or the world, I just come here at night."

"Thanks for showing me then," somehow it made her feel special.

Another car passed them by, and then it was silent again. Only the cicadas and other creatures could be heard in the distance.

"Naminé?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him.

She could see him getting closer, their faces inches apart. Was he going to kiss her? The acceleration in her heart never stopped. She closed her eyes, waiting to see what would happen.

"Never mind," Roxas told turning away.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes. Gosh, she must have looked stupid after doing that. She turned her face away, and thanked the heavens that it was dark enough that her blush wouldn't be shown.

Since she wasn't looking his way, she never noticed the faint blush on his cheeks too.

"_Do I really feel that way about her?_" Roxas asked himself. Sure enough, Naminé had closed her eyes from what he saw. He knew that she was going to kiss him back, but he stopped. Maybe he still needed time to sort out his feelings, unlike Naminé.

When he finally composed himself he turned to face her. Was she shivering? It was night, and the soft breeze was to be expected.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine Roxas," she always put up a strong face to show she was okay, even when she wasn't.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Roxas unzipping his sweater. She was always taken by surprise with his actions.

"Here," he said passing over his sweater, "You should have brought a jacket."

"Well, _someone_ didn't tell me were going to stay up so late," Naminé shook her head as she laughed. She took his sweater, and wore it--still slightly warm from his own heat. The sleeves were to long, but she liked the way it covered her hands entirely. Naminé could even smell the scent of his cologne on it. She blushed even harder for having such a thought.

It was so late, she couldn't help but yawn. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was tired.

Roxas put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers, taking her by surprise once more. The pink blush never left her cheeks.

"So, you're happy now right? No more depression stage?" he chuckled slightly.

"Yes, and thank you." she smiled. Finally relaxing, she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were so close that she could hear his heart beat--unlike hers it was calm. Everything about this though made her feel safe.

"That's good."

Naminé yawned again and put her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to go back to the mansion just yet.

"Want to go home?" Roxas asked.

"No, not yet," her eye lids wouldn't listen and closed automatically.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No…"

Roxas turned his head slightly to face her, but not enough that she would wake up, "Liar." he laughed to himself. She was already fast asleep in his arms.

It was his turn to yawn--it seemed he was tired to. Roxas didn't want to wake her up though. Maybe sleeping out here wasn't such a bad idea, it wasn't like many people passed by the area. He soon drifted into his own slumber, not even noticing that he was just as tired as the girl beside him.

Maybe…he did feel the same way about her. Not that he wanted her to know.

* * *

And the fangirling begins! Lately you guys have been reviewing me with requests on revealing Sky (even though you guys know exactly who it is at this point, chapter 12 hints it majorly). Believe me you guys will regret that decision once he does show up though. XD Haha, hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	17. The Talk

**Chapter Seventeen: **The Talk

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N:** Wow, and the countdown begins! 10 more chapters to go after this one guys. That's right, a total of 27 chapters for _A Perfect Sky_. Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A breeze could be felt as the morning light shone on her face. _Morning…_

"Holy crap it's morning!" Naminé exclaimed shooting up from her seat. Had she slept beside Roxas in his car? Everything came as a rush as she remembered yesterday's events. Thank heavens she had a seat belt on or else she might have flew out of the car, "Huh?"

Everything thing was going past her in a blur, then suddenly she turned to the one beside her. It seemed Roxas was already driving the car. She sighed and relaxed; It seemed Roxas had left her in the back seat.

"Morning," Roxas smiled.

"Ugh…what happened last night? And why am I in your car and not my own bed?" she put her hand over her eyes and forehead, trying her best to relax.

Roxas slightly blushed, hopefully she didn't notice, "We kind of fell asleep in my car. Sorry."

"Ayame is going to kill me…and Hayner's going to kill _you_." Naminé groaned.

"Care to have breakfast before you go home?" he asked as if nothing was going to happen.

"I'm in trouble, I think we should go straight home." she looked at the digital clock in his car, "I can't believe we slept in your car—and now it's eight o'clock."

"So you're declining my offer?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really know many diners that sell good breakfast food anyways," he laughed, "Oh well, we'll get to your house around ten o'clock, so I'll just amuse you until then."

"Sure, sure." she sighed. Naminé finally noticed that she was still wearing his sweater—she blushed at the thought as she remembered what Roxas did last night. He had tried to kiss her didn't he? The heat on her face rose as she stole a quick glance at him.

He seemed the same as always. Nothing had changed, right?

It was funny, up until now he knew he had some sort of feeling for her, but it never really occurred to him until last night. He knew what was going to happen if he ever fell in love with her, but it was going to happen anyways, right? He sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"I'm not really sure if my parents are going to me mad or not care at all. I hope it's the second option," Roxas lied. She didn't need to know what he was thinking. It would be pointless. He knew his parents wouldn't care where he was either way, some parents he had.

Time flew by quickly and soon enough they had reached Naminé's home.

Naminé took a deep breath, "I'm grounded for life."

"No you won't, just hopefully not grounded for the following days," he laughed.

"Whatever, and what do you mean by the following days?"

"Don't you want to go out again?" he asked with a grin.

"Umm, sure," she thought their outing was considered date between friends, but she guessed it was really like a romantic date. Naminé blushed at the thought.

"You sound hesitant," Roxas smirked in amusement. Her cheeks were now stained with a darker hue of pink..

"I'm not hesitant. You always seem to take me by surprise, that's why," she couldn't believe she was explaining herself.

"I take you by surprise?" he seemed more intrigues by the idea.

"Yes, you do--especially last night. Okay, I think I need to go in now." Naminé informed getting out of the car with her shopping bag.

"Alright, bye. Hopefully you survive and I'll be able to see you tomorrow at school."

Naminé smiled, "Hopefully, but tomorrow's a holiday. No school, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that teacher conference thing. Well that sure is convenient."

"Bye!" she said one last time. He nodded seeing as he already said the words and drove off. Then it occurred to her, "Wait, Roxas!"

He stopped the car since he saw her waving her arms frantically in his rear view mirror, "Yes?" he rolled down his window.

"Your sweater," she told taking it off.

"You can keep it," he smiled.

"No, I can't. I mean, I already have enough to explain as it is," she laughed.

"Oh, right." he laughed taking the sweater back.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then he finally drove off. She sighed. Hopefully the consequences won't be so bad.

Naminé took a deep breath and finally stepped into the house. No one was there. She sighed in relief, and rushed all the way up the stairs. It was almost perfect as she snuck into her bed room, but her plans were ruined when she saw Ayame there sitting on her bed.

"Hi." was all Naminé could say..

"And where have you been and what's in that bag?" her adoptive mother looked at Naminé with disapproval, "And with whom were you with?"

She knew she couldn't lie; it would only make things worse, "I was on a date…"

"Really?" her mother looked like she was ready to burst with joy, but she recomposed her seriousness again, "I…I mean, how could you be so irresponsible and stay out so late. Which boy were you with?"

"Roxas," Naminé lowered her head in shame, "Roxas Hikari."

"A _Hikari_! Really? When did you meet him?" Ayame was always bad at scolding people. She was too easily distracted.

"He's my classmate at school."

"That's odd, I thought a boy of that status would be attending Hayner's school. Isn't he engaged? Why was he with you?"

"He kind of asked me on a date and the engagement is off, Ayame."

"So he fancies you now?" Ayame looked so hopeful. A rich and famous boy going out with her one and only adoptive daughter--it all came down to money and fame in the end. Naminé sighed.

"No. I don't think so. He was trying to cheer me up," Naminé told honestly.

"Hey, but you still stayed out all night with him…you guys didn't…" Her mom eyes her suspiciously.

"AYAME!!!" Naminé looked at the woman with a shocked expression, dropping the bag she once held.

"You guys used a….protection right?"

"Eww! We did not do that! Now just tell me if I'm grounded or not, don't talk about such…eww!" Naminé tried to shake the thought off. It was horrible to have this talk with your parents--adoptive or not.

"If you were out with a boy like that, I could care less as long as you don't come home pregnant," Ayame teased.

"You're so gross. Yuck, please don't talk about such idiotic things. Please! For the sake of all humanity!" Naminé exaggerated with her face buried within her hands.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but we were going to have this talk sooner or later. Especially if you two are serious."

Naminé just gave one last horrified glance as someone had entered the room.

"Is Naminé finally home?" it was Hayner by Naminé's door way, "I heard a racket and—Naminé?! Where have you been! Ayame's been worried sick!" Hayner exclaimed.

"She already gave me the talk…plus more," Naminé shivered.

"So where were you?" Hayner asked in concern.

"She was with a boy named Roxas _Hikari_!" Ayame squealed, "Isn't that such a nice catch for her? I mean the one and only son of the Hikari Industries. It's perfect!"

"You were with _Roxas_?!" Hayner's mouth hung open, "When I get my hands on that kid…"

"Hayner!" Naminé yelled, "Stop assuming things like Ayame! I mean she already gave me _that_ talk…"

"Eww! Gross Mom! Don't do that!" Hayner gave the same horrified glance towards his mother.

"Why do you need to hear it too?" Ayame joked.

"Yeah, I think he does need to hear it," Naminé grinned, "He is going out with Olette _Miyazaki_ now, right Hayner?"

"Hey, where did you here that from?!" Hayner exclaimed.

"I guessed."

"You're going out with a _Miyazaki_?" Ayame's eyes grew wide with interest, "Tell me about your new girlfriend Hayner! I have to see her! Invite her over, pleeeeaaase!" Ayame was such a fangirl.

Naminé just shook her head, putting away the things she bought in her closet and soon headed for the bathroom to change.

"Naminé, you traitor!" was the last thing she could hear before closing the door.

All she could do was try to hide her laughter.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Geez, Naminé! Did you really have to do that?" Hayner was pacing around her room frantically.

"Sorry, I needed an escape route. It was the fastest one I could find," Naminé shrugged innocently.

"So, how did you know about Olette and me?"

"I guessed, really. So you two are an item now?" Naminé grinned at her brother. She crossed her legs Indian style as she sat on her bed—ready to listen.

Hayner flushed a light pink, "Yeah, she was the one who asked me though."

"Really? Good for her! That's so cute that she did it!" Naminé couldn't help but giggle, "I don't know why but it's cuter if the girl asks the guy rather than the other way around. It makes the guy look like a dork, haha!"

"Hey!" Hayner scowled, "But yeah, I didn't even try," he laughed.

"I'm happy for you two," Naminé smiled in approval.

"She actually wants to meet up with you today."

"Really, when?"

"Later this afternoon. She says she'll pick you up."

"Okay, how about you? Since your girlfriend is away and all," Naminé grinned.

"When Olette called, she asked me to meet up with Roxas or something," Hayner continued, "You guys just came from an all night party or something, aren't you exhausted?"

"Nah, we slept in Roxas' car. I'm good to go," Naminé told.

"His CAR?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Why not a bedroom?"

"HAYNER!" she threw a pillow at him, "I'll tell Olette all those stupid embarrassing stories if you repeat that again!"

"I didn't mean it _that_ way, geez!" Hayner rolled his eyes as he caught the pillow.

"Good, well I need to dress up, so get out of here!" she fumed.

"Yeah, yeah," Hayner shot a quick glare, "Don't you dare embarrass me in front of Olette!"

"I won't don't worry," it was her turn to roll her eyes.

As soon as Hayner exited the room, Naminé picked up her fallen pillow and put it away before searching for her new set of clothes.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Naminé!" the brunette girl squealed, "Long time no see!"

"Good to see you too, Olette," Naminé smiled.

The two were currently at the front steps of the mansion, catching up with one another.

"Since you two just got together, I was thinking you would want to spend the day with Hayner," Naminé admitted.

"Aww, can't girls just hang out for fun? Plus, I wanted to see what's been happening with you and Roxas," Olette grinned, "So before the topic starts, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"My house it is then!" Olette soon dragged Naminé to her car and the two were off.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"I can't believe Olette made me do this…" Hayner grumbled, "I should be beating you to a pulp if Naminé didn't warn me…"

"Olette's enthusiastic about everything as far as I'm concerned," Roxas sighed putting his popsicle in his mouth.

The two boys had taken Hayner's car to their destination. They were just outside a local park area, walking by the sidewalk. Since there were so many vendors, they both had decided to buy Sea Salt Ice Cream bars. There was still a heavy tension between them, especially in Hayner's case.

"I wanted to hang out with Olette today," Hayner complained.

"I just want to go to sleep…"

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was no surprise that the Miyazaki mansion wasn't as big as the Hikari manor, but it was still much larger compared to her home.

"Welcome to the Miyazaki manor!" Olette welcomed, jumping around the front lobby of her house.

"Yeah, it's huge…" Naminé felt nervous about the whole situation. So many maids had come to greet them compared to her visit at Roxas' house—err…mansion.

"Well, let's go hang out at my room. Everywhere else is pretty boring."

"You know I'm still wondering why Roxas keeps women's clothing at his side of the mansion," Naminé said as she thought about it.

"Oh, that's my wardrobe," Olette laughed, "So that's where my white dress went. Roxas should really tell me first."

"I see," so was Roxas' mansion her second home or something?

Naminé soon followed Olette up to her room. Unlike the elegant Victorian feel of the rest of her home, Olette's room looked like another world. It was like those teenager rooms you see in those modern and contemporary magazines. Naminé couldn't help but feel a little envious. Her room looked so plain compared to this...

"Maybe my room should get a new make over," Naminé thought as she looked at the room's sky blue, orange and beige color scheme.

"So…" Olette grinned. Naminé couldn't help but feel worried, "Tell me what's happening to you and Roxas."

"W-what?" Naminé blushed as she remembered last night's event again, "What about you and Hayner first!"

"Okay, I asked him to be my boyfriend, we kissed and that's that. Now tell me your story!" Olette said eagerly. Way to make a story blunt.

"Nothing's happened between us!"

"You're so red Naminé!" Olette giggled taking a seat on her bed.

The heat on her cheeks rose even more, "D-do you consider an _almost_ kiss something?"

"What?! Roxas didn't tell me that!" Olette looked at the other girl in shock, "Tell me more!"

"You and Roxas are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was over his house this morning because his parents were asking me where he was. When he came home they left us alone and I made Roxas tell me what happened. Soon enough I called Hayner so I could meet up you," she explained.

"Oh, no wonder."

"So I know you guys stayed up all night, but you guys almost kissed? Tell what you guys did!"

Having no other choice, Naminé explained everything. From shopping to eating, and all the way to Roxas fulfilling his promise on showing her the sky filled with stars that day. The entire time, Naminé was blushing and stuttering from the flashbacks.

"Wow."

"I guess," Naminé couldn't even look at the girl properly.

"So…did he confess?"

"What?!"

"I guess he didn't." Olette sighed in disappointment.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So…" Roxas tried to start off. The two boys had been quiet the whole time. They were now sitting on opposite sides of a bench.

"Hmm?"

"I like your sister." Roxas blushed with his gaze dropping to the ground in embarrassment.

"Why the hell are _you_ telling me this?!" Hayner yelled.

"Because Olette would begin to spazz out if I had told her instead," Roxas explained.

"That's true," Hayner could just imagine the damage Olette could have done with information like this, "But what's the point of telling _me_ this?!"

"I don't know…because maybe you could help me?" Roxas began laughing nervously. Hayner just looked at the other teen with disbelief.

"We're both hopeless aren't we? I mean Olette asked me out…"

"Yup."

The two boys sighed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So is did he you know…ask you out again?" Olette looked at the other girl in wonder.

"Well, I think he did."

"You guys have to go out again!" Olette looked so determined, "You have to tell him how you feel!"

"No way!" Naminé exclaimed.

Olette frowned, "Why not?"

"Isn't that going a bit quick? Unlike you and Hayner who had three years to figure this out, Roxas and I only met during January! Now it's May; that's only what, four months of knowing one another?!" Naminé looked like she was about to explode from information.

"Calm down Naminé!"

"It's just too much…" Naminé sighed, "What if he rejects me?"

"I doubt it, but I am willing to beat him up if that ever happens."

Naminé groaned.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So should I ask her to be my girlfriend?" Roxas asked.

"I'm her freakin' brother! What do you think I'm going to say?" Hayner looked like he was about to bite Roxas' head off.

"Yeah, I guess…" Roxas looked so calm compared to Hayner.

"Let's just go home. I don't think Olette needed us to hang out for the entire day."

"Agreed."

Back with the girls, Naminé too decided to take her leave. It was getting late, and Naminé was still trying to mentally prepare herself for when she was going to confess.

"Ahh! Why does this have to be so hard?!" Naminé yelled as soon as she got to her room.

She needed to get her thoughts straight. Naminé soon took another quick shower and ate dinner. She had eaten at Olette's home, but was still slightly hungry. After watching a bit of TV, it was beginning to get late so she finally decided to go to sleep.

As soon as she entered her room, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"Oh, hey Naminé."

"H-hi." Naminé began to blush once more. She had talked to him countless times on the phone, but Olette's words really got to her.

"Umm…are you free right now?"

"Roxas, it's ten o'clock. I don't think Ayame will let me out. Can't we just meet tomorrow?"

"Uhh, Olette wants all of us to hang out as a group tomorrow along with Hayner. It's a lot easier if I tell you today."

"Can you tell me right now?" did he just sound nervous?

"No, I-I can't. So can you? Please?"

She couldn't resist, "Fine when everyone's asleep. Meet me outside of the gates from my house at midnight."

"Great. I'll see you then." click and the phone was off.

Naminé sighed. What could he want at this hour? So much had happened since the time she had awoken from his car, could he just give her a break?

Time flew by quick and by the time it was 11:50 p.m. she checked to see if everyone was asleep. Sure enough they were. The guards wouldn't care if she walked off, so she snuck herself outside and exited the gates.

Roxas was clearly visible under the moonlight. She blushed. Naminé could never really get used to him.

"H-hey," she stuttered.

"Hey," he looked just as nervous as she was, "Umm…want to walk for a bit?"

"Sure," Naminé agreed, "Where's your car though?"

"I parked farther down the road. It's just a little walk from here."

"Oh."

He couldn't help but stare at her outfit, "Are you wearing your _pajamas_?"

"Shut up," Naminé flushed in embarrassment. She had worn a sweater over her top, but her polka-dot pants gave away what she wore.

He chuckled. At least there was a bit of tension released, but not enough for them to relax with one another.

The two soon walked off in silence. Unlike normal circumstances, they were both nervous. So many questions filled their heads, especially Naminé's.

"So what's up?" Naminé asked, turning to face him.

"What…" Roxas breathed, "What are your feelings towards me?"

The two never even noticed that they had stopped walking. Their gaze was only directed at one another.

"I…" the words were stuck in her throat, "You know my feelings, right?" she laughed a little, "Remember that time you got angry at the rooftop?"

"Oh…right." Roxas still regretted anything he had said to her that day, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I've already forgiven you." Naminé smiled. The soon silence came back.

Naminé exhaled, she looked at the sky then closed her eyes, "Roxas, the thing is…" she turned so her back was facing him. She held her hands, "yes, I do like you. In a romantic sense…" she blushed. Maybe the last sentence wasn't necessary.

"Yeah, I kind of knew," he blushed.

She turned to face him, "That obvious?"

"You did blush a lot around me."

"I'm so bad at hiding things."

"That's true."

Silence over came them once more. She felt so unsure on the inside. Was this rejection? She waited a bit longer for him to speak.

"Ugh… this sounds really stupid when it actually comes in words but," Roxas paused, "this is really cheesy, but I feel the same way."

Naminé looked at him with a shocked expression. Did she just hear right?

Taking a step forward, he looked closely into her eyes. Taking his hand to stroke her cheek, he went looked closely into her sapphire eyes.

She flushed, staring back into his cerulean orbs. His face was coming closer, his lips hovering over hers. Naminé could feel his warm breath; Roxas lingered a bit, his eyes already closed. Leaning in, he closed the gap between them.

She could feel his soft lips against hers; her eye lids shut as she was getting lost within the kiss. This was really happening. It wasn't an illusion.

He soon let go, and stared at her with an unsure smile.

"Sorry if that was your first."

Naminé laughed, "That's okay." she thought about it for a moment, "It was awkward…"

"Really?" he had to laugh a bit at her response.

"Well, I'm happy that you feel the same way."

"Yeah."

She couldn't believe he that he liked her too. Even if she wasn't good at it or as experience it as much as Roxas, she could help but step up and kiss him back. Maybe _love_ was too big of a word to say at the moment, but this was enough for the two of them.

Under the night sky, the two held one another, never showing signs of letting go.

* * *

Gosh, this chapter was so hard to write! Squeal all you want, I know. Note to anyone who read my other stories: I wrote this before the TSATA: Epilogue, so shush about the ending line. XD Please review! Also, you know how I said Naminé met Roxas during _January_, yeah...it doesn't snow in the Radiant Garden that I made up nor does it get really cold. It's always spring and summer-ish weather there Hehe! 


	18. Radiant High

**Chapter Eighteen: **Radiant High

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: ** I bet some of you are wondering why this story is called A Perfect Sky. I actually got it from Bonnie Pink's song, **A Perfect Sky**. No I didn't mean the song name inspired me, but the lyrics did get me into entitling the story this. In the song, you can hear her say in English, "_I'm looking for a perfect sky_." That single line really can summarize this entire story. Naminé is looking for that perfect life, one with no clouds or sadness just like Roxas. Also it matched the story's theme of the _sky_. Roxas and Namine's secret place is the rooftop where they can see the _sky_, their most romantic moments are under the _sky_, ect.

The anonymous person's alias as _Sky_ was just me lacking creativity at the time. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"So this is really it." Naminé couldn't believe it herself. He didn't have to do this, _really_. 

"Yup." Roxas sighed.

After Monday spent with Hayner and the hyper-active Olette, they finally could spend the rest of the week together at school. It was Tuesday, but unlike every other morning, Naminé wasn't taking the bus to school. Instead she had to take the silver sports car parked in the front of the Shizuoka mansion.

"I can't believe you convinced me into letting you drive me to school everyday…" Naminé sighed, buckling her seat belt.

"Yup," Roxas repeated with a triumphant grin.

"See you later Naminé!" was all Naminé could hear in the background as Ayame waved them off.

"Why is she so enthusiastic? It's like having an Olette at home with her…" Naminé grumbled.

After hearing the news of Roxas and Naminé as an official couple, it was Olette's reaction all over again. Squealing, celebrating, she couldn't even remember the entire thing. Luckily Olette had pulled her away from the trauma since she had promised the four of them would hand out at Monday. They just hung around Radiant Square, but it was still enjoyable.

"I'm just happy you're with me," Roxas smiled.

"I agree, but _you_ don't have a rampaging fangirl at home," Naminé sunk in her seat.

They had quickly arrived at the school parking lot. Both of them quickly got out, taking their backpacks with them.

"Rooftop?" Roxas asked. It was a rhetorical question for both of them.

"Rooftop." Naminé agreed.

Walking to the school entrance so they could reach their destination was easier said than done. All they could hear was gasps of excitement coming from the parking lot. Naminé suggested they go and see what was happening and Roxas reluctantly followed along.

Everyone at the lot froze; was that a **limo**?!

"Don't tell me…" Roxas groaned in annoyance. Naminé just sighed.

Out of the sleek black limo, two students their age came out.

The girl was wearing a short black skirt that went above her knees and a formal mahogany blazer that totally contrasted with Radiant High's white dress shirts and plaid ties. Two gold buttons kept her blazer in place, and her black tie went along with her white blouse. She wore matching black knee high socks, and dark brown dress shoes.

The boy was wearing similar outfit, but with black dress pants instead. He kept his blazer unbuttoned unlike his companion. On the right side of both their blazers was an emblem which represented their prestigious private school.

The familiar girl began looking around causing Roxas to flinch.

"We should run…" Naminé whispered fiercely.

"Too late," Roxas told as the girl's smile grew wide.

"Kyahh! Roxas!" Olette squealed as she jumped on him for a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Naminé glared at her older adoptive brother. In reality he was only older by eight months. "And what the heck did you feed Olette?"

"She drank my coffee this morning," Hayner gave an exasperated sigh, "Olette get off of Roxas, you're killing him." Hayner usually drank coffee in the morning, so he was obviously tired since he lacked of it at the moment.

"Okay," she obeyed, still smiling that sugar-high smile.

"Thank you!" Roxas gasped for air, "How much sugar did that thing contain?!"

"Oh Naminé, I missed you too!" Olette hugged Naminé.

"It's only been yesterday…" she mumbled.

"Why are you guys visiting? Your school's going to start soon," Roxas informed.

"Don't you remember?" Olette asked still holding onto Naminé.

"What do you mean, don't you remember?" Naminé had managed to push Olette off.

"We told you yesterday," Hayner began to explain.

Soon enough they all had obligatory flashbacks of Monday afternoon as Hayner and Olette tried to explain once more.

"_Oh yeah guys, we're going to visit your school for the remainder of this week. It's supposed to be an 'educational' experience since Radiant Garden Academy is a school that's over run by soon-to-be company heirs and heiresses." Hayner told, "We forgot to tell you last week."_

"_Yeah, we're supposed to be visiting our 'soon' to be employees…or something like that," Olette grinned, "I volunteered because when I heard it was going to be your school and Hayner volunteered since you guys are there too. Only two representatives per school were what the teachers said. It's supposed to be our class assignment."_

_As Olette continued on Roxas and Naminé we're only talking amongst themselves._

"_Hey are you guys even listening?" Hayner asked tapping Naminé's shoulder._

"_Huh? What?" Naminé gave them a confused expression._

"_Never mind," Hayner sighed._

"Oh so that's what you guys we're talking about," Naminé finally understood.

"Oh geez…" Hayner sighed. Olette laughed. Roxas smiled.

While their four were having their mini reunion, everyone was frozen in shock.

"_The R.G.A. students know Roxas?_" everyone whispered.

"_They even seem to know Naminé too…_"

There were so many questions were fluttering around.

**xxx xxx xxx**

An assembly was soon held, but all the students as usual chatted amongst their friends and peers. Up on the stage within their gym was Olette sitting beside Hayner in the background with a few other teachers.

"Quiet down," the principle said as usual into the microphone. The noise soon died down, "Good morning students. I am sure you are all aware there are two new exchange students within the building. They will be here up until Friday, observing the daily life of a student attending Radiant Garden Public High School." he continued, "Remember students, you are a representative of this school, so do your best to be a good student. Please welcome Radiant Garden Academy students, Hayner Shizuoka and Olette Miyazaki."

Everyone clapped, but a slur of whispers up roared through the gym. _Shizuoka_?_ Miyazaki_? Those were the last names of the heir and heiress of one the most famous companies in the nation. Any person would know that name; the only company that would top them both was the Hikari Industry.

"If anyone has any questions, please raise your hand," the principle told giving the front floor to both Olette and Hayner.

A few hands shot up in the air. Olette chose the one closest to the front.

"Are you both the heirs to Shizuoka Industries and Miyazaki Corporation?" a boy asked from the crowd.

"Yes," Olette answered happily into the microphone. Hayner stayed silent crossing his arms; he would let Olette do all the talking.

A wave of _oohs _and _awes_ went across the gymnasium.

Another hand quickly shot up and was chosen. The girl looked like a wanna-be-popular from the way she wore her uniform, "Olette Miyazaki, are you still engaged to the Hikari heir?"

"No personal question--" the teacher was cut off.

"It's all right," Olette told the teacher. Knowing Olette had such authority on her; the teacher quickly sat down and sighed.

"I was," Olette admitted, "But it seems he has fallen Hayner's little sister."

Hayner flushed in embarrassment, "Don't talk about Naminé and Roxas so publicly!" he was aiming for a whisper but the microphone caught his voice.

"_Naminé's brother is Hayner Shizuoka?! Roxas is the Hikari of the Hikari Industries?!_" was what was spreading across the gym, "_It can't be!_"

"Quiet down students!" the principle told, but whispers could still be heard.

Olette mouthed a '_Sorry Roxas and Naminé_' before Hayner took over the mic. Roxas and Naminé just put their heads down in embarrassment.

"Any more questions?" Hayner asked in a dull and monotone voice.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a girl yelled out in the background.

Hayner flushed, but Olette clung onto his arm, "Yes, we are together if any of you are wondering!"

"Just shut up Olette!" he whispered in her ear. Olette had to giggle at how red Hayner was. A few girls sighed in disappointment along with a few boys who had wished to court Olette.

"That's enough for discussions students, please head back to class. Lunch will begin right after," the principle informed. All the students filed out of the gym. They couldn't believe it.

As the students went out the gym doors, Olette and Hayner walked over to the blonde couple.

"What was that for?!" Roxas yelled.

"Your school's small, I thought they all knew already," Olette admitted with a sly grin.

"Now the paparazzi or something else stupid will come after us!" Roxas continued to exaggerate. It was too much for him to handle.

"Calm down," Naminé sighed taking his hand. She was angry too, but not enough to go crazy and loose her composure like Roxas at the moment.

"This is going to be a fun week," Olette smiled, "It was Hayner's fault for blurting out your names though."

"What do you mean?! It's your fault for being so honest and open!" Hayner accused.

Naminé groaned, "Now we'll probably get bullied even more!"

"I doubt that," Olette smiled, "I wouldn't have told anyone if that was going to be the result."

The three blondes just gave a bewildered look at the devious brunette as they exited the gym with the other students.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Olette was _right_.

"Hi Naminé!" a group of girls greeted.

"Hey Hikari!" another gang of boys greeted passing them by.

It was lunch time now, and the four had agreed to meet at the cafeteria since it was Olette's idea.

"What's with the celebrity treatment?!" Naminé's head was spinning. One day she sees hate mail all over her locker, the next their greeting her as if they were close friends.

"They respect you because of your status," Olette told her simply as they all paid for their food.

After searching through the cafeteria, they had found an empty table far in the back.

"I hate status; I like the bottom of the food chain…" Roxas sighed, stuffing his straw inside the can of soda, "I have a reputation to uphold, you know?"

"Hehe, too bad we're the heirs to the top three companies!" Hayner laughed. Roxas groaned.

As they chattered amongst themselves, a certain group decided to approach them.

"Hey Naminé!" a familiar auburn haired girl greeted.

Naminé felt her hand twitch. How could that girl just walk up to her like that after what she had done?

"We just really need to get this off our chest, it's been bothering us for a while now," Selphie frowned.

"We're so sorry about everything!" Kairi apologized.

"We had no right to treat you or Roxas that way!" Larxene added.

"Please forgive us," Kairi begged.

All three girls put their head down in shame.

Unlike Roxas who was glaring with all his might in disgust, Naminé hesitated. What if they really meant it? They sounded so sure, but what if the three didn't mean a word they said?

Naminé began to speak, "I--"

_Splat!_

Everyone in the cafeteria who was stealing glances the moment Olette, Hayner, Roxas and Naminé stepped into the cafeteria just stopped to stare in shock.

Kairi was breathing heavily in horror as she found a piece of pizza in her hair. Everyone stared at the culprit who had a spoon in their hand—ready to fling another piece at the girls.

"What did _you_ do that for?!" Kairi was ready to use some kind of profanity but contained herself, "We were _apologizing_!" she continued to yell at Olette.

"Wow, a fake apology must mean a way to our money," Olette said sarcastically, "I don't think so!"

"Grr…!" Kairi turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Kairi!" Selphie and Larxene soon ran after her.

Everyone's gaze turned to Olette.

"Oops!" she put the spoon behind her back, "Sorry everyone, please continue eating your lunch in a more peaceful manner." like any part Japanese raised girl, she bowed her head slightly.

Everyone listened and resumed to what they were doing before. What a personality difference!

"Sorry you had to see that," Olette apologized as she sat back down beside Hayner.

"That's my girl!" Hayner said proudly putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing her at the side of her forehead.

"Ah, and the fiery side of Olette has decided to appear once more," Roxas said in a sarcastic manner.

Everyone in their table laughed.

* * *

Yes and their daily life continues once more. If you can't picture Olette and Hayner's uniform, go check out my profile; I have a link to it at the bottom, plus it's my avatar. XD It looks crappy, but it's supposed to be a concept.  



	19. The Default Friend

**Chapter Nineteen: **The Default Friend

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Wow, Almost 500 reviews? You guys are awesome (Hopefully I can reach 1000 by the ending of this story XD)! Gosh, it's really hard to give Kairi her "screen-time" in this story. Every time I get caught up with new characters (Olette, _Sky_, ect.) I start to forget about her even though I told myself that she needs to be in certain chapters, gah! Anyways, here's the latest chapter! (_countdown:8 :D_)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe it's already Wednesday! I wanted to stay longer…" Olette sighed, still holding onto Hayner's arm. 

"Yeah, I want to stay too. I mean, I don't even get any homework!" Hayner grinned.

"It would be too easy for you guys either way," Naminé told.

Radiant Garden Academy was not only for the rich, but also for the most elite students. For someone who didn't know Hayner that well, you would have probably laughed your head off knowing that he attended the school, just like Naminé had the first time they accepted him.

"I just want all this treatment to go away, everyone keeps staring wherever you go," Roxas sighed. He liked it better when no one but Naminé cared.

The four just continued their talk at their cafeteria table. It was fun to have someone else other than just one person for once at school. Not that Roxas and Naminé didn't enjoy each other's company, but it was a nice change for once.

The little group continued their conversations until the bell had rung for them to get to class. Hayner and Olette had other things to attend—mainly teachers telling them how the school worked and showing them from class to class—while Naminé and Roxas attended their afternoon class.

Time had passed quickly and another bell had rung signaling the students that the school day was over.

"Oh, Roxas. I forgot my notes in my locker, you can go to class ahead of me," Naminé told. Hayner and Olette had already left to attend their next activity.

"I'll just come with you, don't worry," Roxas assured.

"Okay, then," Naminé smiled. It was nice having to walk with Roxas from place to place; not that she didn't do that before they were a couple.

The two soon headed off to go to her locker which was a few walks away from where they were. Good thing her next class was close by. The school had a five minute break after every class—or lunch session—to give the late students a chance.

She quickly opened her locker grabbing what she needed with Roxas standing by her. Down the hall though, something else was happening.

"Sora, we need to talk." Kairi was standing in front of Sora by the side of the hallway.

A few students stopped to take a glance. Just because Roxas, Naminé and their two new friends were the ones now being praised, didn't mean that Kairi wasn't well known anymore.

"Can't we just talk about it after school? There's too much people around, don't you think?" Sora was nervous. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it.

Naminé had just finished closing her locker, so she and Roxas began walking down the hall, only to stop from the crowd of students encircling Kairi. It seemed _consideration_ was a word that was never placed in any of theses student's dictionaries.

"No, I don't think there's too much people around," Kairi told flatly. Was she mad from the day before, or was she always like this? Naminé could care less; she didn't want to be late for her next class, "Sora, I think we should break up."

A wave of gasps filled the halls, but Roxas remained with a stoic expression.

"B-but Kairi," Sora tried to keep his words straight, but everything was falling apart, "I thought you loved me…" he whispered the last few words. His voice was filled with desperation; he didn't want to lose the girl.

"Oh, you think I never noticed those notes you always pass to Naminé? Please Sora, it's over!" Kairi made a dramatic leave towards Naminé's direction.

Kairi brushed shoulders with the other girl and glared at her before walking away. Naminé stumbled slightly, but Roxas had caught her.

Everyone gave a look of disapproval to both Sora and Naminé before leaving for their next class. All of them were getting ready to spread new rumors around the school.

"Naminé?" Roxas stared at his girlfriend with shock.

"I'll tell you after school. I don't want to be late," Naminé told with her head hung low. The cold stares of the students caused her to shiver on the inside. She began to walk again, trying to brush off the memory of Kairi's cold and icy stare. It was worse compared to the other one she had just experienced.

"Better yet, tell me while were walking," Roxas gritted his teeth as they walked past the torn Sora.

"I will," Naminé sighed, "_Is Sora, Sky?_"

As the halls emptied, Sora still stood there with a heavy heart and his gaze on the ground. It was like he was staring at a shattered piece of glass that was once the feeling he had given Kairi so long ago. Left there and now forgotten.

"_Kairi…_" he whispered.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was normal to meet up with Hayner and Olette by the parking lot. It was a routine that they put up since the day before. Roxas was glad that he could be alone with Naminé for a moment because of what had happened in the afternoon.

"Here are all of them," Naminé took a stash of blue sticky notes that were once given to her by _Sky_. It was certain it was Sora now, wasn't it? Nevertheless, she had to show proof to Roxas that she would never betray him.

She had hoped to keep all of the notes in secret though. _Sky_ had given it to her for only _her_ eyes to look at. Naminé had kept every note he had ever given to her.

"I've only given Sora notes once, but that was just me asking who he was. Since you know--the alias and all…"

"That's it?" Roxas rained an eyebrow. He was expecting more and this was too simple.

"I would never lie to you," Naminé smiled, "But Sora can't be this Sky person...though it _is_ likely."

Roxas sighed ashamed at his own accusation against her, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay. It was understandable."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Hayner had already asked me early this morning since Olette took her car to school today," Naminé explained.

"Tomorrow then?" he smiled.

She smiled back, "Tomorrow."

Hayner's car soon rolled in beside them. Naminé gave Roxas a quick peck on the cheek and waved him goodbye as she got in the passenger seat.

Roxas watched them drive off as he put his keys into the lock of his door to open it.

"Roxas," a seductive voice called out. He groaned in annoyance knowing all to well who it was, nevertheless he turned to face her.

"What do you want Kairi?" he really just wanted to leave; rather he should have just ignored her. His mother though taught him it was rude to ignore any girl that was taking to you; whether you hated them or not.

"Aww, do you have to be so mean? I just got my heart broken earlier," she pouted. Why was she trying to flirt? He looked at her in disgust.

"I have a girlfriend," Roxas told flatly. Even though it started out as a rumor around the school, he eventually did get together with Naminé, despite what the students think.

"But she's cheating on you," Kairi told, "Look at this. It's a note I found from Naminé inside Sora's locker a few weeks ago." she passed over the piece of paper.

Roxas opened it and took a quick glance at the poor attempt of copying Naminé's script. Crumpling it up as quickly as he glanced at it he threw the note back at the auburn haired girl, "It's not even Naminé's hand writing."

Kairi scowled, "So what if I lied. At least I'm telling you that I'm lying, can you really trust Naminé though?"

"Yes I can." he said confidently.

"Can you really? What about Sora?" Roxas just continued to glare at her, but Kairi just continued to talk, "I know you can't trust Sora. Now that I'm out of the picture, you know he'll go after Naminé. I mean you do have the same taste Roxie," she smirked.

Roxas scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kairi took a step closer to Roxas, "I'm sure you know all too well what I'm taking about." There was an evil glint in her eyes, whatever she was planning; Roxas wouldn't dare fall for it.

She leaned in uncomfortably close towards Roxas, once he had enough of looking at her face, he turned away. Kairi laughed taking a few steps back, "Just think about it." Finally much to Roxas' relief she began walking off, "I'm sure you'll know the truth in the end of it all."

Roxas shivered, he couldn't believe he let her get that close to him, he should have just pushed her off; but her words rang clear in his ears: _Just think about it_. For some reason he could have sworn she was ready to turn around and say '_And when you do call me._'

He would have to call Naminé later and let her more appealing voice flood his ears so the memory would wash away.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Naminé, how could you not tell me? Don't you love me anymore?" the sugar really had reached her head.

"Olette, please get that piece off paper away from my face," Naminé glared at the 8x11 flyer.

Hayner sighed in embarrassment as his girlfriend continued to humiliate him while Roxas couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's expression.

"But Naminé…" Olette pouted, "It's a _dance_! And the girls in class tell me that it's supposed to be just as big as the prom!"

Olette had always been the charismatic girl. She was beautiful either way.

"So?" Naminé gave her an incredulous look, pushing away her hand, "I'm already going with Roxas, what's your point?"

"You have to at least let me pick out a dress for you!"

"NO!" Naminé shrieked. The sundress she wore for her date with Roxas was for his eyes only because she wanted to look pretty for him, but a dress for other people to see? And a very formal one for that matter? It was a no-no in Naminé Misaki's book.

"Naminé was ready to kill me the last time I lent her one of yours," Roxas laughed.

"Shut it Roxas!" that dress was so close-fitted; she didn't want to think of how revealing Olette's own might be. Her style looked like one for a model or something. Naminé was never one to pry away from the normal casual wear.

"C'mon Naminé, at least go off with Olette. She's been trying to get me to convince you," Hayner told.

"Fine, we can hang out in a week or two. I have a huge test coming up by the end of next week so I don't think I can hand out with you then." Naminé couldn't believe her friends had betrayed her.

"Yay!" Olette gave Naminé a quick hug, "Well, we should be going now, Hayner. The principle wanted to see us right when the bell rang, so we can't go visiting your classes today."

"Yeah, see you guys later!" Hayner told.

Even after they had left, the bell had rung soon enough.

Naminé and Roxas soon separated as well. Ever since Olette revealed to the school that she was rich, she hadn't been picked on since. It was a nice change, even though she knew the reason why people were trying to get on her good side.

Classes passed by like any regular day and every now and then from class to class she would see Olette waving at her from the door way and Hayner pulling Olette away from the classes. She hadn't been getting notes from _Sky _since yesterday; it was awkward since he would give notes to Naminé everyday and at least one note per class.

The lunch bell soon rang and Naminé walked over to her locker to put away her morning books and also took her money for the lunch she was going to buy. Something caught her eye though at the bottom of her locker before she closed it. It was a small piece of blue paper. Naminé took it and read it.

'_Meet me after behind the school once the day is over at 3:00. I'm leaving at 3:20, so if you don't come, I'll just go. I understand if you don't want to meet up with me.' – __Sky_

"What's that?" Roxas asked from behind her.

Naminé jumped slightly, startled by Roxas' presence.

"Oh, just an old note that I found in my locker from that _Sky_ kid," Naminé lied.

"Oh, I see," Roxas smiled. It seemed he didn't take note of Naminé's troubled expression for once.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?" the two were already on their way walking to the cafeteria.

"I have something I need to do after school. You don't need to wait for me, okay?"

"Umm, sure. What do you need to do? I can just wait for you."

"No, it's okay really. I just need to get help on this assignment from art class, so I'm staying after school to talk to my teacher."

"I see. I can't help you there," Roxas laughed. Naminé just laughed along. He didn't need to know what she was doing after school. And if her assumptions were right about _Sky_, she didn't need Roxas involved in a fight anytime soon.

**xxx xxx xxx**

School was over much quicker than Naminé had expected. She wanted to stall for some more time so that the majority of the students would leave the school grounds, but _Sky_ could only wait for so long.

Walking to the open lot behind the school, she could already see a figure in the distance.

Naminé had to admit, she was slightly nervous. What if it wasn't the one she was expecting? What if this person wanted to kidnap her or something? She had wished she had never lied to Roxas like that. She could have been holding his hand while walking here, rather than feeling this slight bit of fear.

"Hi," Naminé smiled nervously as she approached the other teen. She had never really talked to him up front, how could she not be nervous?

"Hey Naminé," _Sky_ was only half-smiling.

* * *

Woot! She now has met _Sky_! You'll see the rest next chapter. Go cliffy! I'm sure you're all dying to see who _Sky_ is! 


	20. Love Letters

**Chapter Twenty: **Love Letters

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! On other news...Gah! I hate chapter 23 of _A Perfect Sky_ (remember how I pre-write chapters?)! It sucked out all my motivation to write the rest of the story...I just hope I don't stop for three months like what happened to _the Skater and the Artist_...ugh. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Hey," Naminé smiled nervously. She had never really talked to him up front, how could she not be nervous? 

"Hey Naminé," _Sky_ was only half-smiling.

Sora just smiled back at her as a silence lapsed between them. Naminé never stopped gripping her backpack straps the moment she stepped out to meet him.

"I still can't believe you came," Sora laughed. There was still some doubt in his voice. He sounded strained. His eyes had a light shadow beneath his baby blues, probably from the lack of sleep from yesterday's events. Naminé gave a sympathetic look.

"I still can't believe you're Sora. So I was right, huh?" Naminé smiled wearily at him. She could hardly relax around him though. Hadn't he beaten up Roxas a few weeks after she had met the blonde boy? Shouldn't she be lunging at Sora's throat or at least try to kill the boy for even laying a finger on Roxas and betraying their once friendship?

"You're observant, no wonder Roxas likes you. He always fell for the smart girls," Sora chuckled. He stopped leaning against the wall, and stood up properly.

Naminé had never really taken a good look at Sora before. His hair was amazingly more outrageous that Roxas, but it was chocolate brown in color. His cerulean eyes reminded her so much of Roxas, oddly enough, even their facial features looked alike.

The first time she met the boy was at the cafeteria during the middle of ninth grade when she moved to the school. He was holding Kairi's hand and making silly jokes just so the auburn haired girl would laugh. Truth be told, this was the first time she had ever really had a conversation with him.

"So, you're _Sky_?" Naminé had to make things clear between her and Sora.

"Yes."

"You beat up my boyfriend before."

Sora eyes turned from its once happy tone to a guiltier look, "Yes."

"You betrayed Roxas before."

"Yes." he knew he couldn't lie.

"You never tried to step up and save me when Kairi picked on me in the cafeteria a few weeks ago."

"Yes…but Roxas came didn't he?" what was Naminé trying to get at?

"What in the world could you possibly want from me Sora?" she glared at the boy. What could he possibly be thinking talking to her? "Do you want my sympathy because Kairi broke up with you? Do you want me to pity you just like when Kairi was mocking me in front of the school? It's not like you ever did that for me!"

"No, that's not what I…" Sora gave her a pleading look.

"Then what?" Naminé snapped at the one in front of her.

"I just…Roxas was my friend before, and…I don't know I thought maybe I could befriend you too," Sora told, "I wanted to make up for everything I had done to Roxas. Gawd, I'm so stupid aren't I?"

Sora looked so torn, like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Naminé had never seen a boy cry before in front of her, the only other man that did was her father. A wave of guilt rushed to Naminé.

"I'm sorry," Naminé apologized, lowering her head.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one using you to get Roxas' trust back," Sora had to laugh at his stupidity, "I just wish, everything was back to the way was before..."

Naminé shook her head, "No, I'm really sorry about Kairi. She should have never done that to you."

"She is the mean one in this situation, isn't she?"

Naminé nodded. The two just laughed slightly together--it was only half-hearted, really.

"I can't believe you're rich," Sora scoffed sarcastically.

"Whatever, what about you? _Sky_? That's so girly!" Naminé followed his actions.

"What, I couldn't think of anything!" Sora crossed his arms childishly. Naminé giggled.

"Well, now that is settled I guess I have to go home now," Naminé told.

"Oh, did you keep Roxas waiting? Sorry about that." Sora stuffed his hands in is pocket.

She shook her head, "No, I kind of lied to him. I didn't tell we were meeting, so I'm taking the bus home."

"Really?" Sora looked at her surprised. He expected that she would always tell Roxas everything, "Why would you take a bus anyways? Can't you call for a _limo_?"

Naminé scowled, "I'm not spoiled if that's what you mean."

"Sorry," Sora gave her a grin. His expressions were so different from Roxas. They looked so childish and innocent compared to Roxas' sophisticated and mature appeal. Kairi should have never broken up with Sora, "So where do you live?"

"Down by Bay Street; you can find a private road there then you'll see a sign that says Arbor Green Neighborhood. I have to transfer buses half-way."

"Wow, really? _That_ neighborhood?" Naminé nodded at Sora's question. The houses there were huge, but her own was the biggest…not that he'd have know.

"Well, I don't have a car either. I live by Forest Avenue West--it's farther down compared to Bay St., so I'll just take the bus with you." Sora smiled.

"Sure," somehow she always had this willingness to forgive. Who knew she would end up forgive Sora of all people?

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Wow, twenty? I'm impressed Roxas, I only got fifteen," Naminé was amazed as she stared at the pieces of paper within Roxas' hands.

"Oh be quiet. This is embarrassing you know," Roxas cheeks flushed a light pink. He was ready to rip all of them apart if it wasn't for Naminé telling him it was a rude action to do.

Olette giggled at the couple along with Hayner.

It was lunch time in Radiant Garden High. Roxas, Naminé, Hayner and Olette were conversing in the cafeteria as usual. The four had just finished their food and decided to sit down and talk about the event that had happened earlier that morning--particularly, the surprise that they all found in their lockers.

"At least you didn't get yours handed right to you," Hayner shrugged holding his share up. He only had four mini envelopes compared to the other three.

"Yeah, kind of awkward on how I had to turn them all down too," Olette had at least seven to ten envelopes on her hands, "They still let me keep them though." she grinned.

Roxas' share was multicolored envelopes, but most of them ranged from red to pink. Surprisingly all of Naminé's were either yellow or white envelopes. Hayner's was all pink and Olette's were all white.

What were they holding you wonder? Love letters of course.

"Do you have to send them rejection notes? Because all of mine are anonymous," Naminé told waving the pieces of paper at her friends.

"Just throw them when you get home," Roxas sighed.

"That's so rude Roxas; I keep all my valentines ever since I was in the fifth grade." Olette admitted, stuffing the letters in her book bag.

"Olette, it's _May_. Not February, May!" Hayner reminded.

"I have a calendar, Hayner. You don't need to tell me what the date is," she scoffed.

Naminé turned her attention to Roxas, "So what does yours say?"

"Probably the same as yours," Roxas shrugged.

"C'mon, you can at least tell me the names," Naminé grinned.

"Fine, twelve are secret admirers, three are anonymous, and the other's are from Kairi, Selphie, Rikku, Alice and Melody."

"Amazing," Naminé didn't even look like she was lying, "A senior, some random girls and two of our mortal enemies. Are you really serious about Kairi? Let me see it." she looked like a little kid eying candy as she stared at the envelope that Roxas held.

"Why are you not going berserk about this?" Roxas eyes the girl suspiciously, "I'm mad at the fact that those guys even bothered sending you letters."

"I don't know, but it does make me laugh." she smiled innocently.

"You are so weird," Roxas shook his head.

"Just give me the letter Roxas," Naminé waited and was soon given the small envelope.

It was purple, Kairi's favorite color. It didn't surprise Naminé that it smelled like flowers. She finally opened the envelope. Not that she read it, but she was surprised to see it was actually Kairi's handwriting. Little red hearts were printed all over the page; it almost made Naminé want to gag.

"You can keep it," Roxas smiled genuinely--it was obviously fake though.

"No way," Naminé quickly stuffed the letter back in the envelope and shoved it back in Roxas' hands who glared back at his girlfriend--not in a mean way of course, but he really didn't want the letter in his possesion.

"Well anyway, we should get going or we'll be late for class," Roxas informed for the other two to hear too.

"I can't believe today's going to be our last day," Olette sniffed, "It was good to know you, Naminé."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Naminé rolled her eyes.

The bell soon rang, and lunch for them was over.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The school day had ended once again. While Hayner and Olette had already left, by Roxas' locker was the blonde couple.

"I'm really sorry Naminé," Roxas apologized with a frown.

She smiled, "It's okay Roxas, really."

"Ugh, I wish my mom could just have this stupid meeting some other day," Roxas sighed, "I mean, I don't even get to drive you home anymore."

"Your mom is the one in charge or something?"

"No, but she wants me to get used to the working environment, so she wanted to bring me on my first meeting to observe it."

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Roxas, don't worry. It has only been three days. I'm all yours next week."

"True," Roxas had never thought of it that way, "Well, I'll see you later."

The two gave each other a peck on the cheek before separating. Both blondes weren't that big on the kissing thing because Naminé still needed time to get used to the thought. It was still so weird for her.

As Roxas was about to exit by the front front of the school, he had remembered that he left his Chemistry textbook inside of his locker. The halls were already empty of the wild students that attended the school. Dashing down the hall to retrieve it, he opened his locker and quickly shoved it within his bag. As he was about to close it, he could feel someone's presence behind him; slowly closing his locker, he wasn't too surprised to see the one in front of him.

"What do you want?" Roxas glared, putting his backpack over his shoulder.

"I just came to say hi," Sora greeted rather cheerfully, despite Roxas' foul mood.

"I'm not talking to you," Roxas walked past him, roughly brushing shoulders against the other teen who stumbled slightly.

"You don't need to talk, I just need you to listen," Sora was quite persistent as he followed Roxas.

Roxas quickened his pace; he didn't need this right now.

"I just need you to listen, Roxas," Sora grabbed Roxas' shoulder, only for it to be brushed off.

"Go away Sora, before I beat the crap out of you," Roxas' fist tightened. He knew Sora didn't stand a chance against him. The brunette teen only won last time because he had people to back him up.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Sora smirked, crossing his arms.

"Keyword: _was_ a friend."

Sora sighed; there was no way to have small talk with Roxas. He sighed and got straight to the point, "I'm here to talk about Kairi."

"Kairi?" Roxas gave an incredulous look, "You can have her for all I care. _You_ were the one who took her away from me, and I'm glad for that actually. So thank you and goodbye."

"No, I'm not done yet!"

"Well, I am! I'm going to be late."

"Can you just listen? Geez…you're still as stubborn as before…"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and impatiently waited for the other teen; Sora took this chance to talk.

"You can't trust her, Roxas. Don't let her manipulate you okay?" Sora gave him a genuine look. One that showed he wasn't lying.

"I know that already. It's common sense, Sora." Roxas started walking away again.

"Just don't okay, Roxas?" Sora called out one last time.

Roxas stopped, he talked in a much softer and understanding voice, "I got it okay. I know." He soon walked away leaving Sora in the empty school halls.

Sora gave a faint smile as he watched his former friend walk away; he sighed and decided to take the other exit out of the school.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Walking down the sidewalk, Sora couldn't help but grin as he saw a familiar blonde girl by the bus stop.

"Hey Naminé," he greeted.

"Oh, hey Sora," she greeted back, "Why are you here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Olette kept begging me to let her drive me home, but I insisted on the bus, but I ended up missing the early one."

"Well at least I got to meet you here," Sora smiled, stepping a bit closer to her.

She never noticed, "Yeah." Naminé agreed with a smile.

A bus soon came and the two got in together.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter, but whatever. I just wanted to get it over with. XD I'm doing my best to sneak Kairi in for the remaining chapters, but I'm really struggling with it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	21. The Annoyance

**Chapter Twenty One: **The Annoyance

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Ugh, school has now officially started for me so this story may start going on hiatus until Christmas or something. Gosh, and it's only six more until the ending too...but school comes first, sorry guys! Hopefully you all can enjoy this chapter I'm giving you (even with the cliff hanger ending...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The weekend soon passed, leaving Monday in its wake. Hayner and Olette had already gone back to Radiant Garden Academy since they had finished their assignment at Radiant High. It left Roxas and Naminé a little sad that they were going back to normal again…or at least they thought it would. May seemed like such a busy month for all of them. 

The bus had just arrived, and Naminé quickly paid her fair; quickly walking to the back of the bus, she couldn't help but notice the brown gravity defying spikes to where she was headed.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here," Naminé smiled sincerely sitting beside the boy.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Sora smiled giving her more room on the chair, "Is this the time you usually get on the bus?"

"Usually," Naminé told, "But Roxas picks me since we got together. He has been busy lately though, so I can understand."

"Oh really," Sora seemed intrigued by the idea, "When did you and Roxas get together anyway? Last I checked you were still blushing like a love-sick puppy around him." he laughed.

Naminé punched him playfully on the arm, "I'm not a love-sick puppy! And for your information, we got together last week." It was such a nice feeling to actually talk to Sora rather than him passing notes with an alias attached.

"Wow, I thought you guys had been going out longer than that."

"Well, Roxas and I were a bit shy with each other at first, so yeah. We were still great friends before that, so were really close."

"Oh." was all he could say. The way Naminé talked about Roxas, it was as if she was really in love with him; no strings attached. Somehow, Sora didn't approve of that. He didn't know why…was he jealous?

The bus soon stopped at their destination, and Sora and Naminé got out. It would still be two blocks before they could actually reach the school.

"You know, it's funny, Kairi used to be so nice…" Sora frowned at the thought of his ex-girlfriend.

"Really?" Naminé was suddenly interested in the topic. Kairi? _Nice_? Since when? Sure she was tolerable the moment Kairi had invited her to join the popular group, but still she was _only_ tolerable. Kairi was the biggest back stabber she had ever known, but she was sweet at times when she wanted to be. Still she knew it was all a lie behind that façade.

"Yeah, whenever we were alone, she'd always talk about how much she wants to be a doctor. She told me she wanted to help people when she got out of college. Her parents were doctors, but only the clinic kinds. Kairi kind of wants to be a surgeon or something like that. Her Biology marks are really good, so I don't think her dream is that far fetched."

It was so weird seeing someone else talk about Kairi this way. Sure everyone at school adored her, but there was still this deep hatred behind their words, but Sora…he sounded so genuine about it. From what Naminé had heard Sora and Kairi had been together since the sixth grade.

He and Kairi were the first one out of their entire class to actually go out and become a couple. Soon enough all the now popular girls had boyfriends by the seventh grade. Unlike the others who broke up and hooked up every other week, Sora and Kairi stayed. She had never heard of them going on a break or anything like that. They seemed so perfect. So why had Kairi decided to finally break it off of all times?

"She's a really great person," He had a dreamy expression on his face after those words.

Naminé frowned; Kairi had left Sora who still clearly loved her. It was such a sad thing to see.

The two soon reached school grounds, but the bell had rung before Naminé could even look around for Roxas. Rather than going to look for him and be late for class, she walked with Sora instead.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Lunch bell soon rang, and Roxas was finally relieved from his teacher's babbles on world history. After picking up his books though, he wasn't too sure if he and Naminé would meet up at the roof top like what they had always done. Since he had gotten out of class earlier than her, maybe he could see if she was still by her locker.

Roxas was just a hall away from Naminé's locker but he groaned in annoyance as an auburn haired girl blocked his path. It was surprising to see that Selphie and Larxene weren't with her, but he could have cared less.

"So have you thought about it?" Kairi's voice would sound alluring to most boys, but not to Roxas.

"No." he said flatly.

Kairi looked like she was ready to burst with anger, but she regained her composure, "Oh really? That's too bad."

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" Roxas scoffed. He couldn't even take the girl seriously; he just wanted to meet up with Naminé at the moment.

"I knew you would be like this," Kairi sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, a mischievous smirk went across her lips as remembered something, "Oh Roxas, you should have seen what I saw down the hall back there. You should come and see it too." she said in a sweet voice.

Roxas followed either way; the hall she was pointing too was where Naminé's locker was was so technically he wasn't even following her.

"Look," Kairi pointed, "What did I say?"

Down the hall, Naminé's back was against her locker. She was laughing at what seemed like a joke that had been said. What Roxas was surprised to see though was the one who was barely a few steps in front of Naminé: _Sora_. What the hell was he doing with Naminé? The two continued to converse with one another lost in a little world of their own.

As Roxas continued to stare at the sight, Kairi couldn't help but smirk triumphantly.

"It's not like anything's going on between them," Roxas glared at Kairi once he had enough of the scene.

"Sure, sure. That's what everyone says," Kairi's smirk never left her face, "You know I'm right."

Roxas gave a look of disgust as Kairi walked away. He couldn't help but feel the doubt that Kairi had brought out though. Why is Naminé talking to Sora?

Shaking off the feelings, he walked up to his girlfriend and former friend.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas did his best to smile.

A wave of surprise hit the pair. While Sora looked nervously at Roxas, the smile that was across Naminé's lips never left.

"Hey Roxas," her smile grew wider as she walked up to him.

Roxas took her hand and pull her closer to him, kissing her softly on the forehead. As Naminé's cheeks flushed, Sora couldn't even put up a proper expression.

Roxas pulled Naminé into an embrace, "I missed you."

"We've only been apart since yesterday," Naminé chuckled, not noticing the tension in the air.

As Naminé was caught up in the embrace, Roxas shot a quick glare at Sora who glared back.

Naminé soon pulled away from her boyfriend, "So where are we eating?"

"Cafeteria sounds good," Roxas suggested; like he'd ever lead Sora to the rooftop.

"Umm…sure, but Roxas don't you want to--" Naminé was interrupted. She thought Roxas would want to eat at the rooftop. That was weird…

Sora was the one who talked over the girl, "It's okay Naminé, the cafeteria will do just fine."

"Great, let's go Naminé." Roxas still had his arm around her waist. It was so obvious Sora would tag along at this point.

"S-sure," To Naminé, both Roxas and Sora's voice sounded...angry? What could be wrong? Roxas usually never liked to show any public affection other than just holding hands.

As awkward as it was, all three of them bought their lunch and strode off to the back of the cafeteria where they had found an empty table. Roxas has sat beside Naminé who sat across Sora. The tension was clearly there. Even Naminé could finally sense it.

The lunch was silent for the most part, only the sound of other students conversing could be heard between them.

"So…" Roxas tried to start off, "What were you two talking about before I came in?"

"Hair gel," Sora answered simply. Roxas glared at the brunette.

"Umm…" Naminé needed to make sure the two wouldn't fight, "We were talking about how come Sora's hair looks so spiky. I couldn't believe him when he said it was natural," Naminé tried to laugh a bit, but the air seemed thicker than usual.

"I need to prepare my books for our next class," Sora took his tray and got up from his seat, "See you later Nam."

"Bye Sora," she waved him goodbye.

_Nam_? From what Roxas knew Naminé hated nicknames. What gave Sora the privilege to call her that?

Sora was soon gone and surprisingly enough Naminé glared at Roxas. What had he done wrong?

"What the heck was that Roxas?!" she exclaimed, punching his arm. Not playfully, but not enough to hurt him either.

"What do you mean? I should be the one asking you on why he's even here!" Roxas retorted back.

"Roxas, why are you like that? I know he did some terrible things to you, but he's good now."

"Good? Like hell!" he never really used such language, but now was not the time to question his motives, "What is he doing with you anyways? Last I checked he was in Kairi's side."

Naminé frowned, "That's the thing. Kairi doesn't care about him anymore, Roxas. I feel kind of bad for him…plus he's not exactly close friends with those other backstabbers."

Roxas sighed. He could never say no to Naminé. He'd just have to deal with it, "Fine, he can stay…but I still don't trust him."

Naminé smiled and hugged Roxas, "At least you're willing to accept him."

"Maybe," Roxas shrugged.

The two just laughed. They continued to converse in happier terms as they waited for the lunch bell to ring.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was after school now. The bell had rung and the student population flooded the halls.

"Hey Naminé," Sora greeted as he walked over to her locker.

Naminé was still packing her bag with all her assignments, "Hey Sora," she smiled. Zipping up her bag, she closer her locker and put on her bag.

Sora's lips formed a frown, "Roxas hates me, doesn't he?"

"Don't say that," Naminé frowned, "He says he'll just accept you for now. Hopefully you guys can be friends soon, just like before." she smiled reassuringly.

Naminé's smile was contagious as he smiled back too, "I guess. So are you taking the bus today?"

"Roxas offered me a ride already," Naminé told.

"Next time then," Sora smiled. The two separated ways and Naminé made her way towards the parking lot.

"Roxas!" she called out. The blonde teen turned his head to face her.

"Hey Naminé," he smiled.

The two soon got in his car, and drove off towards the direction of her house.

"Umm… Naminé?" he called out, his eyes still on the road.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Would you…like to meet my parents?"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, I think they'll really like you," Roxas smiled, "I think it's best that you meet them. I mean, you are my girlfriend and all. They're really touchy on that subject, so it's best if they meet you either way."

"Okay," Naminé agreed. She was slightly nervous on that factor though, what if they didn't approve of her and Roxas' relationship?

"Great, I'll set up something like dinner on Saturday for them. Remember, dress semi-formal. So nothing too casual, but not something you'd ear at a ball either." Roxas explained with a chuckle.

Naminé did her best to take note of it all. It was going to be some dinner party.

* * *

Eeek! Roxas is getting over-protective of Naminé, and Sora's starting to get jealous…or is he? Now Naminé is going to meet Roxas' parents! Will it make their relationship stronger or break them apart? Tune in next time on _A Perfect Sky_! 


	22. Trauma

**Chapter Twenty Two: **Trauma

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait you guys, I hope you're all having a great holiday at least! Hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"HIS PARENTS?!" Olette exclaimed. 

Naminé had to keep the phone a good distance from her ear or she would have gone deaf. Since the time Olette had stayed at her school with Hayner, it was only normal for Olette to be calling Naminé's number every now and then.

"Why did you agree on such short notice?! Are you insane!" never had Naminé heard Olette yell in such a manner. Well there is a first time for everything.

"What are you talking about?" Naminé couldn't understand what the brunette girl was blabbering about.

"Oh my gosh, what are we going to do!" Olette panicked.

"Calm down, Olette."

"Calm down? _Calm down_? You should be panicking too!"

"What's the matter? I don't see anything wrong."

"What's the matter?! The _matter_ is that you are meeting with Roxas' parents! The _Hikaris_! The fruit of all evil, Hikaris!"

"Huh?"

Olette inhaled then exhaled, finally going back to her usual self, "Are you serious though? This Saturday?" her voice shifted to worry.

Naminé was currently pacing around her room as the phone was clutched in her right hand. She sat down on her bed and began to speak, "Yes, this Saturday. Gosh, I don't even know what to wear and Roxas said semi-formal! Whatever that means!"

"We could go shopping…" Naminé could tell Olette was grinning at this remark.

"Remember? I have a work load of tests this week; I have no time to be going out," Naminé reminded. Good thing she had studied earlier because she knew Olette could stay on the phone for hours.

"Well then, don't worry. I'll send over a new dress to you."

"What?! Please don't do this Olette!" Naminé hated getting help from other people and wasting their time on her.

"Believe me you're going to need all the help you can get," Olette told seriously, "I'm going to look for a white dress and order it for you. A nice sleek and not too flashy one, plain for all I care, but still beautiful."

"You sure seem concerned, what's the big deal anyways?" Naminé began to twirl her hair stands between her fingers. Olette sure seemed concerned.

"His parents are the deal, okay? His mom is _insane_ I tell you. For once I'm actually going with a style that you like: _plain_! So you should be happy Naminé."

"Huh?"

Olette sighed, "Let me explain. Unlike mine or your parents, the Hikaris are high class aristocrats with even higher standards. You of all people are going out with their son, someone not chosen by them, so you need all the help you can get from me. I mean their first impression of me went _horrible_. The only thing keeping me up was the fact that I was a Miyazaki!"

Naminé was surprised. Even the polite, beautiful, very social and smart Olette was not accepted by the Hikaris? She suddenly felt worried.

"See, I first came to Radiant Garden at the ninth grade. I was to meet my fiancée on our engagement party. Looks are everything, you see? I was of course still a little girly-girl who appreciated the finer tastes of sequins and flashy bright colors. I still remember what I wore on that part; a sunset yellow dress with trims of white. Some crystal jewelry and all that jazz."

"Wow, you sound so pretty," Naminé admitted. She could just picture the way it looked on Olette.

"Thanks," Olette smiled, "Anyway, I really liked that dress—but that horrid woman just gave me a look of disapproval. It was creepy quiet stare, and then she looks away. I hate that woman!"

"What? Why?"

"I think she hates colors, I don't really know. Every time I wore something other than white or black she looks at me with this evil stare; but for that dinner you're going to, I'm making sure you're only wearing that white dress! You can't add on extra hints of blue or whatever your favorite color is, you got that?! I'm coming over your house and dressing you up, no protesting, okay! Remember, only white and black can be worn at that dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" Naminé had never felt fear from the other girl before. Olette was so demanding…

"Be sure to be polite. No mentioning you are not blood-related; you are Hayner's little sister, you got that? You are competing for the title of heiress for the company, no ifs, ands or buts!" Just as a few other's knew about Naminé's adoption, Olette had also known after Hayner and Roxas told her. She was a close friend, so Naminé didn't mind.

"His mom is really that strict? What about his dad?"

"Not as strict, it's much easier to have small talk with him. Unless you are confident, they will not accept you. His dad though is much like the mother, but looks for more on your attitude towards Roxas. Prove you love him and that you aren't going for his money. This will be easy for you, right?"

"Of course," Naminé smiled. At least she could win Roxas' father's heart. Hopefully, at least. She was more concerned about Roxas' mother.

"Well good luck on self-confidence preparation. Just talk about Roxas or the Shizuoka Industry if you want to make conversations, other than that I can only help you with how you'll look. Well, I have to go now. Bye!"

"Bye," Naminé repeated after the girl. She put down the phone at on of her dressers and sighed. Were his parents that crazy?

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas was luckily able to drive Naminé to school that day. Getting in to his car, Naminé was still clutching her bag's straps nervously. She could hardly sleep the night before thinking about Roxas' parents and what their first impression of her might be.

"What's wrong Naminé?" Roxas asked before starting up the ignition again.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" she asked. If anyone knew his parents, it would be Roxas himself.

"Yes, I've told you that a million times already," He smiled, "Just be yourself and you will do fine."

"Okay, okay." Naminé still looked like she was drained of energy though.

"They're free for sure this Saturday. They really want to meet you too," Roxas smiled.

"Thanks anyway, but I think Olette's little lecture scared me off."

"Olette?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, "I think she was over-exaggerating. I'll just pick you up at 4:30, drive you at my house, and wait for my parents to get home for dinner. I'll greet them with you, plus you're a Shizuoka, nothing bad will happen."

Naminé still sighed. She couldn't even listen to what Roxas was saying.

Roxas knew there was no more point in trying to convince her and soon drove them to school. It wasn't like she was going to face up to his parents alone. He would be with her all the way.

Like Monday, everything followed up as normal. Sora annoyed the hell out of Roxas and vice-versa. At least Sora was allowed to stay at their table this time. Roxas had convinced Naminé that Sora wasn't going anywhere near their rooftop.

Naminé couldn't help but laugh at how protective Roxas was. He kept slipping in a few kisses or embraces to show that Naminé was his and not Sora's, which kind of got Naminé a little annoyed, but what she was more worried about was the upcoming weekend.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Ow!" Naminé winced, "Geez Olette, you're lethal with brush!"

Both Olette and Naminé were currently at Naminé's room preparing for the dinner party. Saturday come by quick much to Naminé's dismay.

"Oh be quiet," Olette giggled. As soon as she was done brush Naminé's straight hair, she walked over to a bag hanging by the closet. The black bag looked like a body bag in Naminé's perspective.

Opening the zipper on the black bag, Olette grinned showing what the contents were, "Ta-da!" It was a while silky dress with thin white straps. The dress shimmered in the light; the only accent added onto it was a black ribbon that went across the waist. Naminé assumed that it would tied in the back. The way the dress flowed, showed that it would only go below Naminé's knees, luckily, Naminé actually liked it.

"Also, I go these really cute white stilettos that tie around the lower part of your legs!" Olette grinned.

"Thank a lot Olette," Naminé smiled in appreciation.

"You're welcome, now get dressed or you'll be late. I still need to put hair spray on you!" Olette quickly shoved the other girl into the washroom with the dress.

Naminé quickly got dresses and put on the shoes. She liked how the ribbons crisscrossed like a ballerina's shoes. Olette had only put minimal amounts of make-up; foundations, blush, a bit of pink eye shadow and lip gloss. For accessories, Naminé wore a white ribbon around her left hand as a bracelet and a stunning diamond necklace that Olette had provided. She looked like a little porcelain doll after the make-over.

"Eeek! You're so cute!" Olette squealed.

"Umm…yeah." Naminé could only blush.

Roxas' car soon came by, and soon enough Olette and Naminé came down stairs into the lobby where Roxas awaited.

"Wow, Naminé. You look great!" Roxas' cheeks were stained in pink. He obviously wasn't lying.

"Thanks, you too," she flushed, walking next to him.

Roxas was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching black necktie; Naminé couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of her. She had to laugh inwardly at the fact that Roxas' hair was still visibly spiky.

"Why didn't you try neatening up your hair?" Naminé asked.

"I can't. It's genetics," Roxas smirked. Naminé felt like melting the moment he did that.

"Oh, I see."

"Well you two lovebirds should get going, I think I'm going to stay here longer to torment Hayner," Olette grinned, giving a light push to the pair.

"Shall we?" Roxas offered his arm like any normal gentleman.

Naminé took it, linking it with her own; she could only smile at him.

The two were now off, driving towards Roxas' mansion. The closer they got the more Naminé's stomach twisted and turned. It seemed she didn't work hard enough on her self-confidence that week.

"Oh Naminé, I forgot to mention, we're dining at the main house, okay?" Roxas told once they were through the gates.

The main house? As the huge one in the middle? Only Naminé's imagination could take her so far as she tried to image what the interior might be.

As the two were out of the car, Naminé was once again reminded of her first visit here. Hopefully this time it would leave her with happier memories. It was just like last time though, butlers taking Roxas' car away for him, but instead they were greeted by two different maids, leading them into the main house.

The French doors were opened for them, revealing the wonders of the main mansion. It was nothing too different from what Naminé had seen with the Victorian style that most mansions had; but it looked more marvelous with the wide and more open space.

The high-beamed ceiling had reminded her of the sixteenth chapel that she had read during art history classes. Angelic creatures hung before them with a shimmering crystal chandelier. A massive circling staircase was to the east side of the wide open room, it looked as if it was made with marble.

The tiled floors were dark beige that contrasted with the white walls that were carved with intricate designs. Huge paintings of wildlife and people could be found on the walls with golden frames. A few oak tables were placed around the room with porcelain vases that held many crimson roses.

Roxas and Naminé waited by the staircase silently.

Her heart never ceases to accelerate the way it did, hopefully she was up to their standards. Naminé did her best to remember how to smile.

As the front doors slowly open, it was then that Naminé noticed that Roxas was holding her hand for such a long time because suddenly the warmth left her. Roxas now had his hands at his sides. Naminé instead holding her hands in the front, the warmth from him still radiated on her right hand.

"Welcome home mother," Roxas said ever so politely, he bowed exactly the way his maids and butlers did to him.

Naminé flushed. What was she supposed to do? She bowed just like Roxas, but she wanted to take a good look at his parents.

"Hello son," velvet feminine voice greeted. To Naminé's ears, it sounded obligatory, not out of love. She shivered inwardly; she finally noticed how _cold_ this place really was.

As soon as Naminé saw Roxas rise from the corner of his eyes, she did the same.

Naminé stared in amazement at Roxas' mother. His mother looked beautiful; elegant…so many words could describe the older woman. She had pale completion, he ruby lips were a straight line. Long dark brown—black almost-- hair slipped passed the woman's shoulders, matching her black dress. Her burgundy eyes stared back into Naminé's innocent sapphire ones. It was only her facial features that looked similar to Roxas.

A tall stern looking blonde man came into the room, this time a genuine smile came across Roxas' lips. It was a different look that gave his mother, "Welcome home father."

"Hello Roxas," the man still looked just as stern as the woman, but there was a difference between their eyes. Not the color, but the look he gave Roxas—but Naminé could still feel what little ice was in there.

The man had a dark blond like Roxas, with matching cerulean eyes. He too wore a black tuxedo, and Naminé could finally see what Roxas meant by the hair genetics. She did her best to smile at both of them.

"And you are?" his mother spoke.

"Naminé of the Shizuoka family," she told truthfully with a little bow as a sign of respect.

"She is my girlfriend," Roxas told; the genuine smile still there. He reached for Naminé's held and held it. Naminé finally felt a little safe after his gesture; she laced her fingers around his.

Roxas' mother's eyes looked towards her. Naminé could feel the woman staring her up and down; looking to see if there were any flaws. She looked at the older woman to see what she thought of her, but saw nothing. She didn't look disappointed, but she didn't look please either.

"Is dinner ready?" Roxas father asked.

Roxas' mother snapped her fingers, a maid rushed to her side.

"Dinner is now ready. You may proceed to the dinning hall," the maid kept her head low, never looking into the woman's eyes.

"Thank you," she told as the maid left her side. The words were there, but no feeling.

The four of them soon entered to dining hall, Naminé stared at the place again, ogling its beauty. The mansion just kept getting bigger it seemed. A long oak table was there, matching the rest of the manor's theme. As Roxas' mother and father separated to sit at the north and south ends of the table, Roxas and Naminé took the seats at the exact middle, sitting across from one another.

Food was soon presented to their table, but no words were exchanged until the appetizers were over; all of them awaiting the main course.

"So Naminé, tell me: you are the daughter of the Shizuoka Industries," the woman's cold burgundy eyes flashed towards Naminé.

"Yes," Naminé told; her hands were resting at her lap. She wished Roxas could sit beside her rather than across from her.

"But they have a son don't they—your brother? Are you entitled to any of the parts of the industry?"

"It still hasn't been planned out yet, my brother and I are still competing for the title—but I would rather pursue something else out of high school."

"Really? What may that be?" his mother seemed intrigued now.

Roxas couldn't help but stare at Naminé with worry; he knew his mother was planning to interrogate every detail about Naminé.

"An English professor most likely or maybe a doctor…" Naminé answered, "_Why did I say that? I should have just lied my way through this like what Olette had said!_" she screamed in her head. Everything about both of Roxas' parents intimidated her.

"Naminé is it?" Roxas' father began, "When did you first meet our son?"

"During school," Naminé flushed from the memory. Roxas looked like he was about to kill her that day, who knew he was such a softy?

"School you say? Do attend the same one?"

"Yes." Naminé fidgeted, she knew what he would ask next.

"So you and your brother are attending a public school? I'm sure you could attend the academy in this town? Roxas is a little stubborn so we let him do what he wanted with his education," his father chuckled.

Roxas shot a glare at his father for the comment, but Naminé couldn't help but laugh too.

"I see, so you really are spoiled." she snickered.

"No, I'm not!" Roxas' gaze turned back to Naminé.

"So Naminé?" Roxas' father seemed to want an answer still.

"Oh yes, my brother is attending the academy. Only I'm attending the public school, you could say I'm a bit stubborn too," Naminé grinned. Just like she though she would get along with Roxas' father, at least that's what it seemed.

"Why a public school though? You'd get much better education at Radiant Garden Academy," Roxas father spoke.

"Umm…" Naminé didn't want to go through every little detail, it was too much.

"Don't you think you're starting to ask personal questions father?" Roxas had saved her the humiliation.

"You're right, I'm sorry Naminé," his father smiled.

Naminé didn't know whether to smile back or not; soon enough the main course came in. She had only finished half-way, but she wanted to leave the room, even for a brief moment.

"Umm…may I be excused?" Naminé asked, trying her best to be polite.

Roxas called over to a maid by the door way, "Joanne, please lead Naminé around the mansion."

"Yes young master," she bowed and rushed over to Naminé's side, "Follow me."

"Thank you," Naminé said shyly following the woman. She looked as if she was in her early twenties.

Leaving the room, the maid led her towards the closest washroom down the halls.

"Um…Joanne, you can leave now. I can find my way back by myself," Naminé assured to the maid.

"Umm…" the maid looked hesitant, "Okay then. There are many other maids and butlers you can ask if you get lost. Good day Miss." she bowed and left.

Naminé then entered the bathroom and locked the door; she sighed.

Was his mother always like that? Even the dad was a little cold at first, but he seemed nice now…she took a deep breath.

Naminé didn't really need to go, but she washed her hands either way and left. Walking down the corridors of mansion, she knew she was close to the dining area as she could hear a familiar voice booming across the halls.

* * *

Ugh, this chapter was so long that I had to take the ending of it and slap on the beginning of chapter 23. I love this cliff-hanger because everything starts to get fun at chapter 23...a.k.a. major plot begins. XD I would have updated yesterday, but when your birthday is at Boxing Day it can get a bit hectic. Hehe! Please review! 


	23. Distance

**Chapter Twenty Three: **Distance

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Wow…I major apology to you all but school has been quite hectic and my new addiction to DeviantART hasn't been subsiding either, hehe. Thanks for the reviews as always and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Naminé had just come from the washroom, though she didn't really need to go. All she needed was a breather. The tension just kept building up, especially with Roxas' mother in the scene.

Walking down the corridors of mansion, she knew she was close to the dining area as she could hear a familiar voice booming across the halls.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" It was Roxas. Even though Naminé flushed in embarrassment from his words, she wondered why he was so angry. Taking a peek at the dining hall, she made sure she was still well hidden.

"Calm down Roxas, you're causing a racket," Roxas father spoke with authority clear in his voice.

Roxas shot a glare at his father, obviously still angry from whatever words had been exchanged.

"I don't see what's wrong with her! She's perfect in my eyes," Roxas told gripping the edge of the table.

"Perfect or not for you, she means little to us, Roxas. She is nothing but a low-class nobody!" his mother retorted back.

So this was how they felt about her…she could feel tears welling up as her vision blurred from the upcoming tears. Doing her best to hold them back, she listened quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas gritted his teeth, doing his best to control his anger.

"Hasn't she told you? She's not even a real Shizuoka. I did some research after you told me her name and I heard she was adopted. That little girl isn't worth your time Roxas!" his mother scoffed.

Every word was like another rock thrown at Naminé, beating her slowly. She knew that she had never come from a rich family, but she did her best to blend in didn't she? She loved both her real and adoptive parents. It made no difference which family she came from, right?

"I know that," Roxas' hand was bawling into a fist.

"Then why do you bother to be with her? She has nothing to offer us! For all you know she is just after your money like every other girl out there," Roxas' father said reasonably.

"She's not in it for the money; I know she feels the same way about me. You people don't know anything!"

Naminé's tears betrayed her as they cascaded. Roxas was putting such an effort to defend her, but she knew it would be useless…it was always useless.

"She knew the real me before she even knew that I had all of _this_! So what if she doesn't have the money. I don't care what you say! I still love her!"

He was trying so hard…

"We are just saying what is best for you Roxas! We are your parents. You invited her to dinner to see if we approved, and sadly we do not!" his mother fumed.

"Listen to your mother, son; just break it off before she gets hurt," the man that Naminé once thought was nice was actually on the cold woman's side.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going to my room!" Roxas threw down the beige napkin and left the room despite his parent's orders.

As Roxas was about to turn down the hall, he couldn't help but notice the figure leaning against the wall crying her heart out.

"N-Naminé?" Roxas' angered expression now turned to one of sympathy.

"I-I am so sorry Roxas! I should have never entered your life," Naminé said through her tears. She did her best to wipe them away, but more came in its place.

"Don't say that," Roxas told taking her hand away from her face, "Don't say that because you know I'll still love you even though." he took the girl within his arms and embraced her.

She continued to sob on his chest. Roxas didn't care if his suit was ruined; he just never wanted to hear Naminé cry again.

"Let's go somewhere else," Roxas told, with one arm still around her. He wanted to get away from his parents. He hated them for making Naminé cry.

Leading her to the outside, he walked her over to his side of the manor and led her to his room where he knew that they would have more privacy and get away from his parents.

Naminé had finally stopped crying, but her eyes were still red. Thank heavens she didn't wear eyeliner. Roxas had already loosened his neck tie and was currently sitting by Naminé's side on his bed.

"Your parents…" Naminé couldn't even look at him, "They hate me, don't they?"

Roxas couldn't even speak, his eyes drifted onto the floor. Instead, he let the silence speak for him.

"I knew it," she sighed.

"No!" Roxas tried his best to reassure her, "They will like you! And if they never do, then who cares? As long as you're with me nothing else matters."

"But Roxas--" his fingers hovered over her lips to stop her from speaking.

"You heard my conversation with my parents right?"

"Just most of it."

"Well when I said I loved you, I meant every word, so please don't question it," he kissed the corner of her lips, and she frowned.

"But what if they try to break us up?"

"Then I'll say no, and I won't listen to a word they say. Stop being so pessimistic. I like the happy version Naminé." Roxas grinned.

Naminé rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "You're too optimistic you know that?"

"Yes, and you should be too," he smiled stroking her hair.

The two just laughed at their little jokes, listening to the silence of the room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"I can't believe you dragged me here…" Naminé groaned.

It was Sunday, and as Naminé promised she would go shopping with the hyper Olette. Olette had dragged her to the outskirts of the city where hidden and more expensive plazas for the rich laid. Naminé detested anything more expensive than the usual sales rack of typical designer stores in their regular hang out.

Naminé needed to get away from home either way. She didn't want to even think of yesterday's events. This little girlish hangout would probably be the best way. Of course Naminé didn't protest that they were shopping for she liked to do that, but she didn't like Olette's way of shopping…

"Oh my gosh, this looks so cute! I think I'm going to buy it!" Olette giggle as she took the yellow sweater off the rack. The funny thing was, she never bothers to look at the price, and that inevitably annoyed Naminé.

Sure everything looked nice, but she never wanted to spend over two hundred dollars every month for just materialized items. Sadly everything in the shop was sixty dollars and rising.

"Well, we should start looking for our dresses now," Olette smiled as she paid for the newly bought outfit.

"Our? So you're coming to?" Naminé questioned. Wasn't the dance just for her school?

"Of course! Your principle was nice enough to invite Hayner and I since he noticed that we were friends with you and Roxas." she explained.

"Oh, that's good. I felt like Roxas and I would be feeling a little lonely." Naminé laughed as they walked out the shop.

So many people around the surrounding area were well-dressed. Anyone could tell that the teenagers here weren't ordinary. They were all from high-class families, something Naminé was never born into, just something that she was brought into without her own will. She was happy that her father had left her here in Radiant Garden though—she didn't know what life was without Roxas anymore.

"Speaking of Roxas, tell me what happened yesterday," the curiosity piqued Olette's interest to much of Naminé's dismay.

The pale blonde girl frowned, her gaze dropped towards the single bag she held which contained two new t-shirts, "They…they don't approve of me."

"Ugh, that spiteful old woman…" Olette mumbled under her breathe. It was barely audible, but Naminé's ears still caught it. Olette's expression changed back to a sudden happy one again, "Don't worry; it's just a matter of time before they accept you."

"I don't think so," Naminé's voice was filled with doubt as they continued to walk along in the open plaza, "They somehow found out about my real lineage. I'm not an heiress of anything Olette; they could never accept me to be with Roxas." It was weird at first when Olette knew of Naminé's real lineage, but Roxas had trusted the brunette enough to tell her, not that Naminé really minded.

Olette frowned and decided to change the subject, "Hey Naminé¸ were close to my favorite dress boutique, let's go!" she dragged the other girl into the shop beside them.

With all the sparkles and silk, Naminé just gave a baffled look towards all the dresses. It all looked like they were made from one-of-a-kind designer labels that were probably imported from various European countries. Expensive as far as Naminé knew.

"It's semi-formal Olette, not a ball for royalty," Naminé scoffed.

Olette was hardly paying attention as her emerald eyes scanned the manikins that wore the dress selections. The girl gasped, "Oh my gosh! Naminé look!"

Naminé looked at where the girl was pointing. It was another one of the manikins wearing a dress. The dress though was obviously what caught Olette's eyes. It was a strapless sherbet orange cocktail dress. There were little crystals hanging onto the skirt of the dress that reminded the blonde girl of confetti in a party. The back had a corset-look with the ribbons intertwined. It was puffy like a ballroom dress with all the extra fabric under the skirt, but it would only reach right below the knees.

"Take it," Naminé told, "I can already see a bunch of snobby rich girls eyeing it." She wasn't lying either. Two other girls with unnaturally blonde hair kept pointing at the dress with their perfectly manicured nails.

"Okay!" Olette practically jumped with joy since Naminé actually approved. The over-enthusiastic girl went over to the sales clerk and asked to try on the dress leaving the two other girls disappointed. Naminé had to laugh inwardly.

After Olette tried it on—which looked totally amazing on her—she went over and bought it quickly with the help of her credit card.

"Okay, now you pick your dress. Sorry if I had to pay before you," Olette grinned. She was really enthusiastic about the choice Naminé would soon make.

"Nothing really catches my eye," Naminé told. Everything was over-expensive anyway. It wasn't like she was going to her prom. The event was just an end of the year dance for the juniors, nothing too big.

"Are you sure?" Olette tilted her head. "Why don't we look at the racks over there rather than the manikins?"

"Sure," Naminé agreed. She just wanted to get out of the place.

The two soon headed for the rack that overflowed with dresses. Naminé just gave an unenthusiastic look as she flipped through them. That's when it caught her sapphire eyes.

"Naminé, you have to try that on!" Naminé jumped slightly at Olette's presence. She hadn't noticed the other girl behind her.

"Erm…sure," Naminé took out the dress and brought it over to the dressing room. For some reason she found it embarrassing to try on the beautiful dress, it even looked out of her price range. Despite it all, she put it on.

"Come out when you're done!" Olette told.

Reluctantly listening to her orders, Naminé stepped out.

"Oh, wow!" Olette exclaimed.

The dress was pale shimmering beige in color. It was a strapless dress that went far below her knees, with the skirt flowing in silk. There was a flower that resembled a pressed rose at the left side of her skirt in which more fabric was attached to it. It wasn't too glittery or too puffy either. It was perfect for Naminé.

"Please don't let it be expensive," Naminé groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just change back and I'll pay for it." Olette told pushing the girl back into the changing room.

"What?! You are not paying for it!"

"Yes I am, and that's an order!"

Despite Naminé's protesting, Olette really had paid for it. Their next stop was an accessory shop. Olette had bought white fingerless gloves that cut short on her palms and a beaded bracelet. Her choice of a necklace was an orange ribbon that complimented the stilettos that she had bought along with it. Naminé wasn't to keep it cheap and bought a white pearl necklace with silver hanging earrings and beige dress shoes.

Today had really taken a toll on Naminé's wallet.

The two girls soon hopped in Olette's convertible, both now on the way home.

"Roxas is going to love you!" Olette squealed, driving down the road.

"I think Hayner's head is going to explode from all the blushing when he sees you," Naminé joked.

"I can't wait for the dance," Olette grinned, "Nothing that great is happening at our school, so this will be a nice change."

"I just can't wait to go with Roxas," Naminé smiled dreamily.

The two soon made their way back home, awaiting the dance that would come by the end of next month.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The weekend was over and school had begun again. Naminé felt reassured from Roxas' words the other day. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Naminé!" she swiftly turned from the sound of her name.

"Sora," she breathed out staring back at him with a slight smile. She was hoping for someone else…

Sora looked around the school lot, but there was still no sign of the person he was looking for, "Where's Roxas?"

Naminé shrugged, "I'm not sure. He would probably come by later."

"Okay then." Sora smiled, keeping the mood as happy as ever.

Even as they waited the bell soon rang and he never came.

"_Where could he be?_" Naminé wondered. Surely she would have seen him since he always walked her to class. Maybe he forgot…

Lunch soon came and she ate with Sora by the front of the school. She felt a little protective of the rooftop since it was a spot that only she and Roxas shared. Eating at the school cafeteria would be like a death sentence.

Sora and Naminé hadn't been talking at all at lunch. He took a glance at her expression and it told him everything.

"I'm sure he's fine, Naminé." Sora assured.

Naminé gave a weak smile, "Y-yeah…"

"At least you'll still have me here. So cheer up!" Sora didn't want to see a frown plastered on her pretty face. It didn't seem right.

Naminé smiled back more confidently. Sora was such a great friend at times like these.

Even as the day ended Roxas never came for the afternoon classes. Kairi gave her little trouble that day but her thoughts still wandered back to her boyfriend.

Staring back at the new cell phone Ayame had given her the day before she quietly stared back at it from her bed.

"Maybe he's just sick…" she pondered—eyes glued to the phone, "Ack! I can't take the suspense!"

Dialing in his number, she heard the familiar ringing. She waited.

"Hello? This is the Hikari residence, may I ask whom is speaking?" it was a male's voice with a heavy British accent; most likely a butler.

"This is Naminé Shizuoka--" never mind the use of her adoptive family name (she knew it would be easier to get Roxas to speak actually), "I'm a friend of Roxas', may I speak to him."

There was a pause and suddenly a soft murmur of words. The butler was probably consulting someone.

"Sorry, but the young master is busy right now, please call again later." After the butler's words Naminé didn't even get to leave a message. The man had quickly hung up.

"That's strange…" Naminé told herself. I'll just call him again later…

"Naminé! You better sleep early tonight; I don't want to struggle waking you up again!" It was Ayame. Naminé sighed she would have try again tomorrow if he wasn't as school.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was like she predicted. Still no Roxas. A couple of days had passed and she was beginning to worry now. Roxas never stayed home even if he was sick. He dreaded that place ever since that incident.

Sora was good company but she still couldn't help but worry.

"You know we should go around sometime." Sora suggested spontaneously.

"Hmm?" she hadn't meant to be rude, but she was so lost in thought.

Sora laughed at her confused face, "I said, we should go out. As friends, you know. You can invite Roxas too. I doubt he would listen to be if I called him up."

He was so nice, "I'd love too, but I'm not too sure if Roxas can come…"

Sora tilted his head, "Why not?" her expression had turned grim; it was now his turn to frown.

"Roxas isn't answering any of my calls or emails. His maids keep telling me off everytime."

Sora paused, trying to think of something optimistic to say, "Just try again; I'm sure you'll reach him soon."

"Okay. Thanks Sora." Naminé was finally smiling.

"Then it's settled. We can meet at our usual bus stop around noon on Saturday," Sora told with his usual smiling disposition, "I'll make the plans for us, so your job is to make sure Roxas comes."

Naminé nodded in approval. She was anticipating the event, especially if it meant getting the boys to get along.

School ended at regular time and Naminé quickly called up Roxas as soon as she got home.

The dial tone kept repeating itself until someone had finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" It was the comforting voice she had missed so much the past couple of days. Something was a bit off though.

"Roxas!" her voice sounded a bit eager, but she was just too happy to repress the feelings.

"Naminé," he repeated after her, his loving voice as always, but it quickly changed to a more serious tone, "Why do keep calling me?"

"What?" didn't he understand she was worried all this time? "You hadn't been coming to school the past couple of day, did something happen?"

"No." his voice was stoic. Her mind couldn't register why. It was as if he had distanced so much the past couple of days.

She tried changing the subject. Roxas was probably just not feeling well, "Sora brought up something really interesting today. You know we should all hang out at Saturday and—"

"I can't." he answered too quickly. The Roxas she knew would never interrupt her mid-sentence, "Naminé, don't call me anymore."

"Huh? Roxas what are you--" her voice came in a rush. Why was he being so mean?

"Don't bother visiting my house either. Just forget about everything. I don't want to see you anymore." His voice was so emotionless and cold. As if he was…

She didn't even have a chance to say anything else, the dial tone was only thing left for Naminé to hear.

* * *

Wow, that sure seemed emo. Sorry if there's a lot of errors. My beta reader quit on me. xD Well, please review!


	24. Disappearance

**Chapter Twenty Four: **Disappearance

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Sorry, but since I lost my point-form notes a few weeks earlier and all I've been doing was looking for it so I could just write this chapter (I had forgotten entirely what I was supposed to write for this chapter, so I was really frantic, haha!). Anyways please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Naminé just sat on her bed,_ frozen_.

_Just forget about everything. I don't want to see you anymore._

Had Roxas really said that? The words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head. He didn't even bother to say goodbye…

Naminé brought her knees close to her chest, bringing in her hands to her face she tried her best to muffle the silent cries.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas put down the phone, his hand trembling with rage. Turning towards his parents behind him, he glared at them despite being blood-related.

"Are you happy now?!" Roxas was clearly sarcastic, but his mother seemed the most unfazed by his reaction.

"Certainly," his mother said with triumph filling her phone. Standing up from the mahogany-stained chair she sat on, she took her leave out of the room.

Roxas face was now filled with anguish. How could he do that to his beloved Naminé? It only seemed right that she would soon move on and leave him…

As his father was about to leave as well, Roxas called out to him.

"Father…how could you just let mother do that?" it wasn't rage filled in his voice, but loneliness of loosing Naminé over a few but harsh words.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best, Roxas." Taking his leave, Roxas was left all alone in the room regretting everything he had done.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"You look terrible," Sora blurted out. He always seemed to speak his mind.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Naminé grumbled walking past him.

To sum it all up in one word, Naminé looked like a drone. She didn't get much sleep the past night due to her tears and when she finally did, morning had already come. As much as she wanted to ditch school, she didn't want to make Ayame or Hayner worry too much.

Sora sped up slight to catch up to the smaller girl. It was easy for him due to his height difference with Naminé.

"So…err…" what exactly were you supposed to say at times like these? "Are ya still up for this Saturday?"

Naminé took a deep breath. It was hard to speak and not burst into tears at the same time, "Of course Sora. I promise I won't miss out, I just didn't get that much sleep last night."

Sora nodded, unsure of what to say, "Can I…uh…walk you to class?" the girl in front of him looked like she would fall apart any minute. There was a sharp pain in his chest everytime he took a glance at her. She looked far from lively.

Naminé laughed slightly, "Sora, you're in _all_ of my classes. Remember?"

Sora flushed in embarrassment, "Oh…right."

As the two made their way to class, they didn't notice another pair of cerulean eyes staring behind them.

The school bell rang, and yet another school day had begun.

It was like a routine now at school, the only thing that was missing was Roxas. _No._ Naminé wouldn't dare think about him now. It was just too much for her heart.

As soon as school was over she decided to do what she could. Sure Roxas had a few mood swings here and there, but how could he be so…cold? Dialing a number on her cell phone as soon as she reached home, she heard a familiar voice that would never turn her down.

"Naminé?" the magic of caller ID. Of course Olette knew it was her.

"Hey Olette," Naminé tried to say with a smile.

"What's up? It's usually me calling you. Did something happen?" Olette's voice sounded frantic despite Naminé not even hinting a tone of worry.

"Nothing like that…" she lied, "Have you been in contact with Roxas lately?" Naminé's teeth tugged at her bottom lip, she was hoping it would be a yes.

"Sorry," Olette answered honestly, making Naminé frown, "He doesn't answer your calls or something?"

Naminé hesitated but she knew she couldn't lie at times like this. She was desperate to get in contact with Roxas, "Actually, yeah…that's exactly how it is."

There was a pause. It could only mean Olette was thinking, "I'll try getting back to him for you. So just stay put alright?"

"N-no!" Naminé said all too suddenly, "I mean…you don't have to. I'd rather I talk to him myself." She knew exactly what Olette would do, and somehow it would hurt her even more if Roxas tells Olette the truth rather than herself. Unless Roxas had already told her the truth from the previous phone call…Naminé sighed, "Well see you soon Olette. I have to go."

"Bye. It was nice talking to you. Hopefully you and Roxas work it out." Even if Olette wasn't standing in front of her Naminé knew she was smiling to reassure her.

"Thanks for listening, bye."

The two hung up, and Naminé decided to do a bit of homework before going to sleep.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"_Geez Roxas, You really have to smile more often." The auburn haired girl giggled._

_Roxas looked away, his face flushed and a little annoyed that the boy beside him wasn't defending him at all._

"_Well Roxas is an emo kid. He can't help it Kairi," the brunette boy grinned nudging Roxas before pushing Kairi slightly again so she could go up higher on the swing. She was always so demanding when it came to the swing sets._

"_Sora, why are you taking a _girl's_ side? Boys need to stick together you know." Roxas huffed. Roxas wished it was him by Kairi's side, but he would never admit that._

_Both Roxas and Sora were standing behind Kairi who was currently on the single swing (the second one had broken weeks earlier due to the boys fighting over it). They all looked around eleven taking turns on play sets despite their age._

"_Of course Sora chooses my side, he like me the best." Kairi joked, getting off of the swing. It was Roxas' turn on the set._

"_Yes I do," Sora said playing along. Even though they didn't sound serious, somehow in their hearts they just knew it wasn't a simple joke._

"_Look at you guys ganging up on me like always…" Roxas sighed sitting down. All three of them laughed enjoying the rest of the afternoon together._

Sora sighed. Why couldn't their days go back to the way it was? It was such a waste. Why did Kairi have to change so much over the years? Sora thought he would never understand…

Getting up from his small twin-sized bed he glanced at the clock. It was almost time for his and Naminé's meeting time. Picking up some clothes from his disoriented closet, he quickly dressed up and left his house. Grabbing his bicycle, so rode off to Radiant Square (he didn't have a car). There was no use reminiscing about the past. What's done was done.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Sora!" Naminé called out, waving from afar.

Sora had parked his bicycle around the corner of the street and chained it beside other bikes. Seeing Naminé with a gleeful smile definitely took his mind off of other things.

"Wow, you're fast! And here I thought I'd get here first," Sora grinned. At least Naminé wasn't frowning anymore.

"So what's the plan for today?" Naminé asked. She was trying her best to smile. Why make others feel bad for your own problems? It was a phrase that Naminé always stuck by.

As for today, luckily for Naminé, Sora promised he was planning the events for today.

Sora laughed awkwardly, "Uhh, I kinda forgot to plan ahead. Sorry!" typical.

Naminé smiled though, "It's alright, let's just look around town and see what we find."

"Sure."

Both of them weren't exactly hungry seeing how they both had eaten before they came. Sora was more less just worried about how to impress her due to her rich lifestyle. Maybe today was a bad idea after all…

"You don't seem so talkative today, what's wrong?" Naminé asked, a slightly worried expression filling her face.

"It's not that anything is wrong…" Sora tried to look for the words, "It's just that, I'm not really sure what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you so rich and you pretty much have everything. I'm not really sure where to take you exactly," Sora admitted a little ashamed of his social standing.

Naminé laughed, "My life isn't perfect you know? Remember, I'm not even the real daughter of the Shizuokas."

"Right…" Kairi's words rung in Sora's ear. He could never forget that day when Kairi humiliated Naminé in front of the entire school.

"Don't worry about things like that Sora. I can have fun anywhere as long as I'm with my friends." She assured.

Sora nodded as a sign that he acknowledged that.

Continuing to walk down the busy streets the two talked causally amongst themselves.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know that much about you Sora—well other than the fact that you and Roxas seem to know each other from a long time ago." Naminé told honestly. Sora seemed to know a lot about her, but it didn't work the other way.

"Well you do know a lot about me and Kairi," the subject of Kairi was something he didn't want to bring up, but it just seemed inevitable.

"Oh yeah."

"Actually I've known Roxas and the rest of this high school since kindergarten." Sora explained, "To tell you the truth it used to be just myself, Roxas and Kairi."

"KAIRI!?" Naminé exclaimed, "Roxas was friends with _Kairi_?!"

Sora mused at Naminé's stunned expression and continued, "He liked her a long time ago too."

"Are you serious!? How come I've never heard of this?" Naminé could feel her jaw hanging. It was such a shock.

"Roxas must have never told you this, did he?"

"No!"

Sora grinned, "Well it used to be just the three of us—that is until the sixth grade. Unlike me, Kairi never knew about Roxas being rich so we all just treated each other equally. I never really cared too much about money when I was a kid, so Roxas was pretty comfortable with the fact that I wasn't taking advantage of his friendship like most kids would.

"Roxas liked Kairi since the third grade, and I liked her around the same time too but…" Sora was unsure if he should continue especially since Roxas had never bothered to tell Naminé of their past together.

"A fight started?" Naminé assumed.

Sora nodded, "Something like that. But it was more like we just drifted. I never bothered telling Roxas I liked Kairi so when we started going out around the seventh grade—he looked kind of pissed." He laughed at the childish memory, "but that didn't stop our friendship. He become happy for us after a little while especially since Kairi was such a good friend of ours. Even Kairi knew Roxas liked her."

"Wow, I never expected something like that," Naminé commented.

"Yeah well, anyways rumors of Roxas were always floating around since we were kids. I'm not even sure how it all started, but either way, unlike me who hanged out with Roxas all the time, Kairi only hung out with us after school. She was already a bit popular so she kept her distance." Sora frowned at the memory, "After I became Kairi's boyfriend though, I'm not sure what happened but suddenly I just wasn't allowed to hang around Roxas anymore. Kairi's other friends convinced her that she and I weren't _cool_ if we hung out with a troublemaker like him." Sora hung his head, "I feel terrible for listening to the others."

A look of sympathy washed over Naminé, "Popular kids can be so cruel at times."

"Yup," Sora agreed, "Roxas felt so betrayed that he pretty much made up his mind to never forgive us. Kairi didn't care at the time, but I sure did." Sora sighed, "I guess I was just too much of a wimp to let go of Kairi."

"I really don't understand how you fell in love with a girl like that. Much less Roxas falling in love with her," Naminé noted.

"She's not all that bad," Sora defended all too quickly.

"Humor me," from Naminé's experience, there was no way she would even consider the thought of forgiving Kairi at any rate.

"She was always nice to me and Roxas. There was never a moment where she would even be mean to us."

"That is until now." Naminé huffed. Even the thought of Kairi angered her.

"Well before her sudden change in middle school, she used to defend Roxas with me when the others picked on him."

"Really?" Naminé was curious now.

"We had always been in the same classes up until the fifth grade. So of course Kairi would hang around others more after that time. Maybe she got influenced then." Funny how he could remember so far back…

"Kairi does get influenced easily…" Naminé admitted. She saw it first hand whenever Selphie or Larxene would suggest something. Kairi would just play along.

"It's not entirely her fault. I mean whenever we went out of dates or whenever it was just the two of us, it was like she could finally be herself. No one telling her what to do or what to be, that's the Kairi that I loved the most…" the dreamy expression on Sora was enough to tell Naminé everything.

So many mixed feelings lingered, how could Kairi change her mind so easily like that?

"But," Sora began, "That could have been just a front to impress me too. I could never tell…"

As Naminé was about to say words of comfort, until something caught her eye. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a black sweater and a checkered wristband, it was undeniable who it was. His spiky blonde hair swayed with the light breeze and when he turned around Naminé saw the same ocean blue eyes that she adored so much.

"Roxas?" Naminé whispered.

Sora looked at her, confused at her expression.

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled. She forgot about everything else. The cruel words he had said that day, Sora's and the rest of the world's presence—all that mattered was that Roxas was standing a mere twenty feet away from her.

Brushing past the sea of people, she ran all the way down towards him. It suddenly occurred to her what the boy had said the other day. All her senses were back. Even though the boy was looking at her with the same stunned expression, she didn't know whether to hug him for their reunion or runaway before he would say even more cruel words to her.

There was a pause. Both looked straight into the other's eyes wordlessly asking if what they were seeing was real.

"Umm…" Before Naminé could even begin to speak, she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's you! It's really you!" Roxas held her as tightly as he could trying his best not to hurt her. He couldn't believe that she was there right before him, in his arms right where she belonged.

Overcome with joy, Naminé couldn't help but feel the tears brimming around her sapphire orbs. Roxas was _embracing _her. He wasn't pushing her away or trying to leave, he was here holding her close. She was so at peace and yet she could her soft sobs coming from her lips. It didn't matter what he said anymore, he was here telling her without any words exchanging that he still loved her.

Others around them just stared at the sweet display of affection before continuing on with their own lives. Roxas finally let go, still holding her hands and unashamed at what he just did moments ago, "It's really you."

"And it's really you too," Naminé laughed half-heartedly. She was still on cloud nine.

"I'm sorry at what I said the other day. I was just so worried of what my parents would do to you that I had to distance myself. I'm so glad I found you here." Roxas explained pulled her into yet another loving embrace

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked still happy that he was holding her.

"Geez you run fast Naminé," Sora joked. He had finally caught up to them only to see the two embracing. He couldn't help but feel angered…was he jealous again?

"Sora!" Naminé said in surprise, she couldn't believe she completely forgot about him. Roxas and Naminé let go of their brief hug, but Roxas' hand was still at her waist.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, I guess I should be leaving now." Sora put on a fake smile, "See you at Monday Naminé."

"Okay then. Bye Sora."

"It was nice to see you Sora," Roxas gave a grateful smile. He knew Sora was the one taking care of Naminé while he was gone so he had to show at least a little gratitude.

"Yeah, well gotta go." Sora was already walking back towards the place where he had placed his bike earlier.

After Sora had left, Naminé turned her attention towards Roxas, "So, how about some explaining?"

Roxas gave her an understanding look. Taking her hand the two decided to talk somewhere much more private.

* * *

This chapter…sucked. Anyways please review!


	25. Enduring the Worst

**Chapter Twenty Five: **Enduring the Worst

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **This is a Roxas centric-chapter. A few of his maids and butlers will be appearing at a few points. Somehow I regret making Axel and the rest students at Radiant High, because suddenly when I was writing this chapter I was like "Omigod! It would be like so super-special-awesome if the Organization XIII was Roxas' personal assistants or something since Roxas is pretty good friends with all his servants unlike his parents. Yay for cameos!" then it occurred to me that I already made them appear...it was a sad time in JazzBox's short life...(continues to sob in her emo corner of idiocy) Well, enjoy! (smiles like nothing happened) xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Letting go of the pink translucent straw, Naminé smiled, "You are definitely the most rebellious guy I have ever met. I mean you even top Hayner!"

Roxas scoffed, "Your family let's Hayner do whatever he wants, he doesn't need to be rebellious."

The two laughed whole-heartedly.

They were at a nearby café from where they had reunited. After Sora had left, Roxas decided to at least spend a couple more hours with Naminé before leaving back to his dreaded home.

Roxas was now explaining what had happened. Naminé had long forgiven him but he definitely had some explaining to do.

"I still don't understand why you had to act that way though through the phone. I mean you could have just said it was your parents' fault." Naminé took another sip out of her lemon-strawberry flavored drink. It was so delicious.

"My parents were watching me and it's more like my mother's fault actually." Roxas explained.

"Hmm? Your mother?"

"She's actually the main head of the company."

"Really?" this definitely piqued Naminé's interest.

"Not many people know this but it's not a secret either. When my parents were engaged, my mother was the heiress to the Hikari Industry and my father was of the former Tokushima Airlines. Since the Hikari Industry is much more powerful, the Tokushima Airlines fused with the Hikari enterprise and just became one of its many branches despite our company being a financial group like the Shizuokas." Roxas smiled and continued, "My legal name is actually Roxas Hikari Tokushima—Hikari being my mother's maiden name. My family just uses Hikari to show which company we are coming from."

"Wow that is so…well I'm definitely at a loss for words." Naminé laughed. Who knew the Hikari name was so powerful? "Well that definitely explains a lot. So explain to me now what you were trying to protect me from?" this was really getting interesting somehow. Kind of like those plot twisting movies…

"That is…my mother also," Roxas admitted embarrassingly. His mother always seemed like the bad guy especially with past few days, "Some of our smaller branches are actually affiliated to some of the Shizuoka Industry's major branches. They threatened to cut off the connections making your company loose a lot of its money. And when I say _a lot_ I mean your company is going to go through some serious debt…" Roxas couldn't believe that his parents would try to ruin another family just so he couldn't go out with the girl he loved. It made him so angry…

"Thank you Roxas," even if it would hurt their relationship, she would do everything she could too to protect her family. Why bring down another's happiness at the cost of their own. It just didn't seem right.

"Well like I told you before, I snuck out of the mansion. If I don't get back soon they're going to assume I was with you." Roxas explained, "I mean I traveled all the way here via skateboard."

"Sk-skateboard?!" she was so consumed in seeing Roxas that she didn't even see the skateboard in his hands at the moment. Naminé shook her head in confusion. Bewilderment covered everything other emotion she was filled with, "Y-you skateboarded…let me repeat that. You SKATEBOARDED at least more than forty kilometers worth all the way down here!"

"Actually I was driven most of the way until my servants chickened out and then I told them I would skateboard a good four kilometers the way here…" Roxas admitted quite sheepishly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Naminé could be so cute when she acted this way.

"How did you even find me?" so many questions that didn't have to do with her adoptive family were now boggling her even more.

"Remember you said Sora and yourself were going to hang out over the phone."

"Oh yeah, I was trying to invite you…" everything was coming back to her.

As much as he loved spending time with Naminé, he took a glance at his watch and frowned, "Sorry Naminé, I have to go."

"A-at least let me get a taxi for you!" Naminé was still covered in more shock rather than the thought of being separated. His health was the real factor here!

Roxas laughed, "Believe me I can just call my personal servants again. I'm sure they'll be more willing to come through this time."

"Okay," Naminé flushed in embarrassment for even worrying this much. It was only natural she supposed.

"Well, goodbye for now."

"For now," Naminé repeated. Roxas leaned in too kiss her on the cheek and she did the same. It would be another long while before they ever saw one another again.

As Roxas got picked up as he said he would, Naminé called for a taxi home. Today was surely eventful, but she hoped the real problems would be solved soon.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Seriously guys, I promise to slip in a raise or something. I really owe you all," Roxas gave a promising smile to his driver and personal assistant. He was also grateful to his maids who had kept quiet.

"Like I said, it's a pleasure to serve you. We don't need anything fancy as long as can stay in the Hikari mansion," the driver assured. The others nodded in agreement.

"Still, thank you. All of you." Roxas said once again. Entering his side of the mansion Roxas quickly went to his bathroom, taking a quick shower before changing into some fresh clothes his maids had set out for him.

He sighed in relief; everything went smoothly. His parents could take away his school, his car, but they could never take away his determination to see Naminé. As he left his room to go to his personal library in the west wing, a maid greeted him down the hallway.

"Good evening young master." She gave a small courtesy.

"Good evening Amelia," Roxas smiled. He was used to the royal treatment as much as he disliked it.

"The mistress requests your presence in the main mansion," Amelia told, her eyes never directly meeting his own. It was a respectful thing between masters and servants.

"Hmm? What for?"

"Your parents would like to spend dinner with you tonight. Please, be ready at six o'clock sharp." She informed.

"Thank you for telling me. Inform Roselyn and Pierre that I need a set of clothes for tonight's dinner," it was only thirty minutes from now, but the servants probably knew better than himself of what kind of attire he should wear.

"Your welcome young master. I'll be sure to tell the others." Bowing one last time, she took her leave.

Roxas sighed, what could his parents want this time?

No matter what the case, Roxas went back to his room where a new set of clothes were magically by his bedside. Those guys surely worked fast. Changing again, he was wearing a blue and black striped necktie, a white polo and a light blue cotton sweater to go above. His dress pants were grey in color, and he quickly put on the set of dress shoes that lay beside the clothes.

He always had to dress properly in front of his parents; much like a businessman meeting with his associates. Roxas had to admit; the only time he ever experienced a somewhat normal childhood was his days back in elementary and even then he was constantly ostracized. Whatever the case, he proceeded down to the main mansion to have dinner with his parents.

The other maids and butlers within the main mansion seemed so mechanical compared to his personal ones. It always felt slightly eerie in the main mansion, but he was used to it. Roxas walked over to dining hall taking his seat by the long elegant table.

"It's good to see you here spending dinner with us Roxas," greeted his mother. It seemed more out of proper courtesy rather than love. With his parents constantly absorbed with their occupations, Roxas was never that close to them, but in the end, he could never miss something he never had.

"It's my pleasure, mother and father." Roxas gave polite gestures of acknowledgement to both of them. Roxas' father just smiled.

The food soon came in and the rest of their words ceased until they were all finished. While the three of them waited to have dessert, Roxas' mother took advantage of this by finally speaking.

"How was your day, Roxas?" she asked as a maid poured more water in her empty glass.

"It was fine. Fairly repetitive since I've come since I quit Radiant High." There was annoyance in Roxas' voice, and his parents could clearly hear it.

"Now Roxas, you know it was what's best for you," his father began, "You can begin receiving proper education here once we hire your personal tutor tomorrow."

"I don't need a personal tutor," Roxas scowled, "I was fine at Radiant High. All my grades were at the top of the entire school."

"Yes, and I think it would be better if you actually had a challenge to improve your education. That school was filled with nothing but trash." His mother stated, "I don't think we've disciplined you enough over the years. Letting you choose your own school was a terrible idea!"

Roxas' fist was trembling with anger. How dare they mock the school where he met Naminé!

"Now, now both of you," his father was trying to act as a peacemaker but he was clearly on his wife's side.

Roxas gave a heavy sigh, "This was a mistake. I'm going back." Putting his napkin on the table he shoved his chair in.

"Roxas," his mother called out.

Roxas turned towards the woman.

"I don't want to see you running around town freely tomorrow like you did today." She ordered.

She knew about his getaway? But how?

"You will be attending a meeting tomorrow with your father and I during lunch. You better be ready by then."

"A meeting for what?" this was not good.

"A meeting with your new fiancée of course. I know you aren't busy tomorrow, and if you try to run away again I will promise you that the entire staff in your side of this mansion will be completely replaced the following day. Don't even think I didn't know what was happening today. You're lucky I'm willing to let you go this one time."

Roxas just glared one last time at his mother before storming out of the mansion. How dare she control him as if he was like her personal doll? This wasn't a negotiation between a child and his parents; it was a threat from his _mother_ towards himself!

Rushing towards his bedroom, he broke down everything in his path. So what if he was throwing a tantrum like child? There was not one moment in his life where he was even allowed to act like a typical one!

Stomping towards his room, he slammed the door shut and screamed; screamed like never before in his life, screaming out of anger, rage, frustration but most of all _sadness_. Why couldn't he have loving and understanding parents like the ones in movies or like the ones Hayner, Olette, and Naminé had? At least for one moment if his life—if for just one moment—he could feel the love of his biological parents.

Wiping away his tears of frustration all he wished for was Naminé's company. Here he was in a beautiful elegant mansion, caged like a prisoner in his cell. He was going to be married off to some unknown girl while Naminé would be off on her own in the world making her own decisions without him by her side. It was a reality he refused to face, but it seemed to be the only path he could take with such powerful parents running this mechanical domain.

Taking a seat on his bed, Roxas buried his face within his hands. He wasn't crying but just breathing slowly in and out. Letting out as much frustration as he could from that scream earlier tired him out—he needed to relax now. Another shower would do him well.

Exhaling one last time, Roxas walked toward the door, but just as he was about to grab the doorknob someone else had taken and opened it before him from the other side.

Taking a few steps back to let the person it, Roxas realized it was one of the people that he didn't want to see the most.

"Father."

"Roxas."

Roxas glared. Even though this house was technically owned by his parents, he was so appalled that his parents would intrude his side of the mansion—especially after what happened at dinner.

"I just thought we could have a talk Roxas. Yelling at your mother will get you no where you know?" Even if the man had tried to add a slight hint of humor, but Roxas was far from laughing.

Roxas scowled before taking steps towards his bed. There was no use fighting against his parents He was just going to lose.

His father acknowledged this by walking towards the closest seat beside Roxas' bed which was the chair beside his study desk.

Roxas could feel this was going to be one long conversation...

* * *

What did you think? Can Naminé finally be with Roxas? What will happen between Roxas and his father? Remember to review, and tune in next time on _A Perect Sky_! (this is what happens when you pressure JazzBox into writing her story all the way past 2AM just to make you all happy xD She goes totally insane).


	26. A Stand Still

**Chapter Twenty Six: **A Stand Still

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **This is the second last chapter so savor this story while you still can (you guys are all probably thinking, "_Is she stupid? Isn't she going to keep this story on where anyone can just read it over and over again?_" Haha! Enjoy the chapter!

**EDIT: **I fixed some minor typos but there are probably more still lingering around. xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Both Roxas and his father were in his room for a "conversation". Roxas was the first to speak.

"Have you come here to tell me to stop loving Naminé? Sorry but mother kind of told me that over and over again the past few days." Roxas snapped. The anger was building up again—he could care less if he was being disrespectful. He was the only heir of the Hikari Industry, so they couldn't kick him out just yet.

"Roxas, you could at least look at me." His father's words were much kinder than his mothers. Even if he was never that close to his father just like his mother, the man was definitely more of a negotiator—just like a true businessman.

Roxas sighed staring at his father's matching blue eyes; he finally gave his undivided attention but he continued to stay silent.

"Your mother was just frustrated earlier, so please try not to blame her too much. She was just worried on your whereabouts today—especially with your sudden disappearance." His father told, honesty filling every word.

Roxas wasn't sure if he should believe it though. His father was always good at twisting his words unlike his straight forward mother.

"You probably think I'm lying, I can understand that," his father laughed, brushing his fingers through his dirty blonde locks.

Even though Roxas looked more like his mother, somehow he inherited his father's hair and eye color; which was pretty strange considering how his mother's black hair and auburn eyes were the dominant genes.

"Of course I think you're lying," Roxas' voice was filled with exasperation. He was tired after all the stress and only wanted to go to bed.

There was a curtain of silence between them once again.

His father couldn't help but smile though, "How much do you love this girl anyways?"

"Her name is Naminé." Roxas mumbled.

He laughed, "Naminé then, but it's still the same question."

Where could Roxas start? There so much to say that one word could never sum it up, "She was the one person who actually genuinely cared for me no matter what I or anyone ever said." Of course Olette and Hayner cared for him too, but Naminé was the one person he knew that would never abandon him whenever a storm came.

"I see…" his father gave a look of understanding, "You know I was like that once too."

Roxas stared at the man for any sign of a lie, but there was none.

"I met her when I was a teenager too, before your mother. I loved her…" his father smiled as he reminisced. Roxas' father was only thirty eight, so it definitely wasn't _too_ long ago.

Roxas gave a genuine look of interest. Who knew his father could love?

"Haha, don't get me wrong, I only love your mother now. The other woman was just someone from the past." Roxas' father quickly explained.

Roxas smiled; yet another surprise struck him. His parents were actually_ in_ love—at least in his father's case. He still wasn't too sure if his mother even knew the meaning of the word.

"Anyways, since I was already in an arranged marriage it was an impossible love. I was forced to leave the other woman behind. She was an understanding and kind. I thought that I could never love any other woman but her. When I was forced to leave her, I dreaded my wedding day even more.

"I married your mother when I was nineteen, while she was only seventeen. Unlike you and your ex-fiancée Olette, I never met your mother until it was our actual wedding day. Luckily we got along, despite her horrible sense of humour—hey don't tell your mother I said that alright?"

Roxas laughed and nodded obediently. He listened to the rest of his father's story.

"After sometime spent together, I just grew to love her you know? We had you a two years afterwards. She was so happy when you came to us, but she knew she couldn't be around you since the company always demanded her presence. Your mother feels so miserable about not being able to even hold you now you know?" Roxas' father was filled with so much remorse, "We love you so much Roxas. So don't just keep telling yourself that we only think of you as our future successor, alright?"

Roxas couldn't believe his father's words—it was definitely the truth.

"I—I don't know what to say…" Roxas admitted. His mother definitely had a weird way for showing her love, that's for sure. She was just overprotective, even he knew that from the start, but she didn't have to smother him like that...

"I know," Roxas' father patted his shoulder affectionately.

"But even though, I can't just forget about Naminé, father!" Roxas told. She changed his world. No one else could ever replace her.

"Love comes and goes Roxas. You've experienced that first hand."

"I never loved Olette that way." Roxas said as-a-matter-a-fact, "but yes, I know what you mean. It's just that… Naminé's so pure, so kind—she knew the real me before I even realized who I actually was. She stood up for me when I was ostracized by the entire school. I've never met anyone as strong as she is. I love her…" she was one of a kind, and Roxas treasured her so much. Couldn't his father see that?

Roxas' father sighed. He was thinking deeply about Roxas' words.

"Alright."

Silence.

"W-what?" Roxas gave an expression of bewilderment.

"I said, alright. I approve of this Naminé," his father smiled genuinely.

Roxas felt like crying, "Really? You mean that?"

"Yes, but it will take sometime trying to convince your mother…" he laughed. Roxas was just so determined—more determined than he could ever be—just to be with the woman he loved. It would be like sentencing Roxas to death if the boy couldn't be near her.

"Thank you…" jumping from his seat, Roxas hugged his father gratefully.

"Now don't go crying on me. You have to stay strong if you want to be the heir of the Hikari Industry." The older man joked, messing up Roxas' natural spikes.

Letting go, Roxas smiled, "I'm glad you're willing to accept her…father."

Roxas' father smiled back. It was the first time either of the two ever felt like a real family.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It had already been two weeks since Naminé had seen Roxas at Radiant Square and she hadn't spoken to him since. Her thoughts were so lost as she stood by the bus stop for school. The dance would be coming up soon and she hoped so much that Roxas would be there even though she was never one for dances. As long as Roxas was there, she would go anywhere with him.

Stepping into the bus, she saw her usual buddy sitting by the back.

"G'morning," Sora did his daily greeting.

"Morning." Naminé greeted back. She usually met Sora at the bus if he bothered to wake up right on time.

"Heard anything from Roxas?" Sora asked out of courtesy. Lately other feelings were building up inside him at the mere mention of the boy, but he was always courteous of Naminé.

"I still haven't heard anything." Naminé admitted with a frown.

"C'mon, turn that frown upside down!" Sora chastised teasingly, "You still have me you know."

"Of course I do Sora," she smiled.

As they came towards the school Sora and Naminé were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice the group coming up beside them.

Brushing against Naminé's shoulder rather harshly, the blonde girl would have tripped if it wasn't for Sora catching her. Sora glared at his former girlfriend for even doing that to Naminé.

"Watch where you're going next time," Kairi scoffed.

"Yeah, the school path isn't yours you know," Larxene said. She was always quick to back up Kairi.

"Yeah loser, you better step away!" Selphie added.

"Neither is it yours!" Naminé snapped back.

"Don't provoke them," Sora whispered to Naminé, but the flaxen haired girl was hardly listening.

"What a whore. I mean two-timing?" Larxene mocked.

"Yeah, what ever happened to that scum bag Roxas?" Selphie laughed.

"You little brats don't even know who you're messing with!" Naminé yelled back.

It was true. After Hayner and Olette appearance, everyone was at Naminé's side for once. She didn't care for it though; all she cared about was for those three particular girls to stop treating her Roxas as if he was dirt.

"C'mon girls, let's go," Kairi ordered. The other two quickly listened. Kairi knew too well what kind of power money had on others.

"Yeah you better run!" Naminé said one last time as the three girls left the scene.

"Geez Naminé, you always seemed to get worked up so easily like that." Sora commented.

Naminé couldn't even look at Sora, ashamed at her earlier actions she displayed in front of him, but she hardly regretted it, "I just can't stand there and listen while they talk about Roxas like that. I just get so…" Naminé sighed, "Come on, Sora. Let's just go to class."

Sora didn't bring up the subject again as the two walked into the classroom.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Classes went by quickly today for Naminé. The lunch bell soon rang and she arranged her books, before looking for a certain brunette boy. Taking quick glances around the classroom, it was strange. Where was Sora?

Shrugging it off, Naminé went to her locker and grabbed her lunch before walking through the school corridors so she could find the door that would lead her outside where Sora and she would usually ate.

"Last I checked, you're the one who left me, remember?" the masculine voice was harsh like a thousand needles, but the voice sounded familiar.

Either way, Naminé had to go through this way in order to take the quickest route to where she and Sora usually sat. She took a quick glance only to find a surprise: It was _Sora and Kairi_! Sticking closer to the wall so she wouldn't be seen, she listened carefully.

"Don't say it like _that_ Sora!" she sounded desperate. Desperate like the day Sora had been when she was leaving him, "I'm stupid I know that! I_ know _that so well already! Just listen, _please_!"

"Did you even listen to me that time? You never even gave me a chance and yet you expect me to give you any sympathy?! I mean look at how you treat Naminé!" Sora was well over frustrated. He was angry.

Didn't Sora still love Kairi though? Maybe the situation was more dire than what Naminé had given Sora credit for…

Back to the argument between the former couple, Kairi held onto Sora's shirt as he was about to turn and walk away.

"Just listen! Please…" she sounded as if she was on the edge of bursting into tears, but Sora remained stoic.

"No. Now let go Kairi." Not even waiting for her to let go, he shrugged her off and walked out the near by door.

Kairi gave a stunned expression before running off past Naminé. Frustration blurred her vision; she hadn't even noticed Naminé was there.

Naminé stood there shocked. Was Kairi just about to _cry_? Even though she was downright low, Naminé had to give Kairi credit for being strong and full of confidence, and yet she looked so vulnerable at that moment. Hesitating to go after her, Naminé shook her head. Kairi didn't need her sympathy, she needed Sora's.

Naminé took a deep breath and walked out the door to follow up after Sora.

By the bench like usual, Naminé waved towards him.

"Hey," he greeted. He was already eating his lunch, which was pizza.

Opening up the bag that contained her lunch, Naminé began to eat too. It wasn't long until both of them had finished.

It was peaceful where they were. All you could hear was the faraway sounds of the streets from the front side of the school and the soft breeze rustling through the trees.

Naminé sighed inwardly, she wanted to ask Sora what that argument was about earlier, but then it would prove she was culprit for being an eavesdropper. Instead she decided to ask something else that might lead into that conversation…

"Hey Sora, do you still love Kairi?"

Sora gave her a look of confusion, but he soon grinned, "No, my heart only belongs to _you_ Naminé." He patted her on the head teasingly.

This was definitely not going to go anywhere.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé had finished her homework early like usual, so there she was with Hayner in her living room flipping through random channels in their over-sized television.

"Umm…Hayner?" she turned to look at her adoptive brother.

"Yeah, what is it?" his eyes were still glued onto the television. He had found a movie he had never watched while flipping through.

"Have you heard anything from Roxas lately?" Naminé asked trying not to sound as if she was worried.

"Nope. Why don't you just call him?"

"Yeah, I'll just do that." Naminé sighed inwardly. She was never going to get any straight answers from anyone at this rate.

Taking her leave, she walked to her bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. The dance would be coming soon in the next few days, so she couldn't bother herself with things that didn't involve her.

**xxx xxx xxx**

School was a bit more lively that usual. Everyone on the junior year was getting pumped for the dance. Even teachers could see an improvement with the class' participation—especially due to exams coming up soon (it was either you asked teachers your questions now or flunk the exams). The gymnasium had already been locked down due to the dance's committee members decorating the entire place. It was going to be a typical high school dance.

During the classroom session sessions though, Naminé couldn't help but notice Kairi taking quick glances towards Sora's direction. She looked hesitant—the girl wanted so badly to at least have a conversation with Sora. Whenever her friends came up to her though, Kairi would put on a fake smile for all of them. Naminé felt she had to do something.

Routine bells had rung like always signaling that is was now their next class.

"Hey Sora…" Naminé began. She and Sora were walking down the hallway to their next class, "You should…erm…have a talk with Kairi, you know."

Sora scowled, "Did she send you to tell me this when I wasn't with you? All her friends have that's for sure. I can't believe she would stoop so low into using you…"

"N-no!" Naminé protested, "I was just thinking, because when I saw her in class it looks like she wants to make up with you or…"

Sora smiled, "Don't worry about it Naminé. She just wants to use me again, I can see that now. So just don't worry, okay?"

"Alright," Naminé glanced towards the ground.

"Let's go before were late for class. C'mon!"

Sora was way past forgiving Kairi. It would be impossible to try to get through him.

The lunch bell had soon rung and Sora went up to Naminé's desk.

"You can just go ahead of me today, alright. I need to stay behind."

"For what?"

"English, I flunked our latest test. Haha!" Sora grinned in embarrassment.

Naminé gave a smile of reassurance, "Well, good luck!"

"Thanks." Both of them had left the classroom and had now parted ways.

All the other teens had pretty much all scattered into the cafeteria while Naminé had eaten alone outside that lunch. With no one to converse with, Naminé put her lunch box away in her locker and grabbed her bag which was full of the books for her upcoming classes.

Planning to wait by the door of her next class, she heard something coming down the empty halls; was it _crying_?

Forgetting about her earlier plans, she walked closer to investigate. It was coming from the girls' washroom. Everyone was at the cafeteria though, so only she could have heard them. Naminé knew too well who these sobs were coming from.

Stepping into the washroom (which was surprisingly clean for most high school washrooms), she quickly spotted some one sitting on the floor and sure enough she was right.

"Kairi…" Naminé knew even before she stepped in. She never liked the sight of seeing other's drowning in their sorrow, even if it was the girl she hated the most.

Kairi wiped away her tears and looked up. She scowled, "What have you come to mock me like Sora?"

"No…" of course Kairi would assume that. They were _enemies_.

"Well, I don't care! Just go away!" Even if Kairi tried to stay strong, her voice cracked. More tears were already cascading down her face. Her make-up was smeared.

"You really love Sora, don't you?" Naminé gave a look of sympathy. Even Kairi wanted to at least be beside the person she loved the most, despite their situations being totally different.

"So what? He loves you now…" Kairi wasn't even looking at Naminé, but fortunately her sobs had ceased.

"No, he doesn't," Naminé assured, "Even I can see that he loves you more."

"You just lying just so you can see me fall again." She assumed.

Suddenly Kairi's vulnerable expression turned to one with rage, "God, why won't you just _leave_! I don't need some rich girl's pity! Your life is _perfect_! Your life is _set_! You know how hard I have to work to get good grades and this reputation!? I worked my life for all of this unlike you, who probably could _pay_ your way through life! You have two great guys in love with you while I have nothing! All my friends are _fake_—for god's sake, I'm _fake_! And to top it all off the boy I _love_ the most won't even listen to me on my _last_ few days here!"

Kairi had let it all out. All the anger, all the frustration and now she was shaking from the tears all over again. Her outburst had stung Naminé, but it wasn't true.

"It's not true…"

Kairi looked up at the other girl's sapphire eyes. Was she trying to mock her?!

"It's not true at all!" Naminé stared down at the girl who was feeling sorry for herself, "There's only one boy I love and he's off trying to convince his parents if he can even _be_ with me! His parents hate me and are threatening to ruin my family! My current family isn't even my biological family! You have both parents—my mother died when I was younger! Don't even dare say that I don't know what pain is…" Naminé sighed. It hurt to say the truth.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi mumbled, "For everything…"

"Me too. I'm sorry." Kairi wasn't the only bad guy in this situation. Naminé suddenly remembered Kairi's words, "What do you mean _last days_ here anyway?"

Naminé gave Kairi a hand and she gladly accepted it. Standing up, Kairi answered Naminé's question.

"After the dance, after the last day of school. My family is planning to move to another city for my last year of high school…"

"What? How come?" Naminé couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My daddy found a better job in Destiny Islands, so I have to go there. All I want is Sora's forgiveness before I leave…"

Naminé stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "You should try talking to him again."

"But he won't even listen to me!"

"I'm sure he would if he hears at least a glimpse of what you had to say." Naminé smiled, patting her on the arm.

After a long while, Kairi smiled: a real genuine smile, "Thank you."

"Come on Kairi. Lunch is going to end soon, let's fix you up." Naminé smiled changing the subject.

Kairi frowned, "I probably look terrible."

"Just wash up your face, I have a make-up pack from my friend Olette that you can use. She _insisted_ I brought it to school." Naminé laughed. She knew that Kairi always relied on make-up despite her naturally beautiful face.

Kairi laughed along. She soon cleaned up her face and Naminé handed over the small bag that contained a few pieces of beauty enhancing tools.

"You can keep it, I'm not really good with make-up and all," Naminé admitted.

"Thanks again."

"It's no problem. I'll leave first so none gets suspicious."

Kairi nodded understanding the situation and Naminé soon separate from her newly found friend. All that was left now was to help convince Sora to at least give a moment to the other girl.

**xxx xxx xxx**

A few days had passed and it was already the last day of school. Exams were over and later that day would be the dance and yet Sora and Kairi had still needed a moment to be alone together for a small chat.

"Hey Naminé, you better go home ahead of me today. I'm going somewhere else after school." Sora informed.

"Alright," Naminé didn't need to ask anymore questions.

The bell had rung signaling the end of the day. Naminé quickly spotted Kairi and dragged her to a place where they could get more privacy.

"Kairi! Why haven't you talked to him?" Naminé just couldn't understand. Where had all this confidence that Kairi once had go?

"I-I know…" Kairi stuttered, playing with her fingers, "I'll just talk to him over the summer. I'm not exactly moving until mid-August…plus I know where his house is."

"Just don't prolong it to the point that you are going regret everything." Naminé reminded.

"Yeah…well I gotta go. The dance is going to be later tonight and all."

The two waved each other goodbye and separate. Naminé sighed, _the dance_.

She still hadn't heard from Roxas, despite Olette's phone calls of reassurance. A wave of nostalgia hit Naminé as she began walking through the empty halls. Everyone was gone, excited that exams were over or awaiting the junior's dance—or prom if you were a senior.

Going all the way upstairs she climbed all the way towards the rooftop. How long had it been since she had seen her beloved sanctuary that was only known between herself and Roxas? Too long…

Hearing the calming breeze, Naminé opened the door that led her to the rooftop. The infinite sky was everywhere, but seeing something else there had caught her line of vision instead.

"S-Sora?" what could he be doing here? Naminé flushed. For a moment she thought it had been Roxas if it wasn't for the brown outrageous spikes.

"Hey Naminé," Sora smiled.

The two walked closer towards each other and stopped as soon as they were less than two feet away.

"What are you--" her words were quickly interrupted.

Taking her wrist, Sora pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," he confessed, burying his face in her hair; taking in her sweet scent.

Naminé couldn't even speak. Her sapphire eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Cliff-hanger, right at the second last chapter too! xD Wow this is also the longest chapter I've written for this story. Hehe! At least it makes up for the short chapter yesterday. Please review!


	27. Under the Sky

**Chapter Twenty Seven: **Under the Sky

**Summary: **_Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? RoxasxNaminé_

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I thought you all left me since I hadn't updated like this in so long, so I was really glad (or maybe the lack of reviews was just because I kept updating so simultaneously xD) Well it's the ending! This has been a wonderful year and four months and I hope you all enjoy the grand finale!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Hearing the calming breeze, Naminé opened the door that led her to the rooftop. The infinite sky was everywhere, but seeing something else there had caught her line of vision instead._

"_S-Sora?" what could he be doing here? Naminé flushed. For a moment she thought it had been Roxas if it wasn't for the brown outrageous spikes._

"_Hey Naminé," Sora smiled._

_The two walked closer towards each other and stopped as soon as they were less than two feet away._

"_What are you--" her words were quickly interrupted._

_Taking her arm, Sora pulled her into his arms._

"_I love you," he confessed, burying his face in her hair; taking in her sweet scent._

_Naminé couldn't even speak. Her sapphire eyes widened in shock._

* * *

"S-Sora?!" what was he doing?! He had to be lying!

"I love you Naminé, I really do!" Sora continued to convey his feelings by holding her tighter, "Please tell me you feel the same."

Struggling in his strong arms, Naminé finally managed to get free but he didn't let of her wrist much to her dismay, "I love Roxas! You know that." What was he thinking? Was he trying to ruin his and Roxas' new relationship? What about Kairi?

Hurt washed over his face, "But I love you too…"

"Sora…"

Sora placed both his hands on her shoulders so she would look at him, "Please give me a chance. I've always been there for you."

"No, Roxas was always there for me. He loves me and stood up for me. He…he's your friend Sora!"

"It's because he has money, isn't it?"

"No I care about him for more than that! I could careless for money," she shook off Sora's hold on her and took a few steps back. "Sora," she said sternly, "You don't love me."

"Yes I do, you mean everything to me," Sora wanted to reach out to her but she wouldn't let him. The only time she wanted to be held like that was when she was with Roxas.

"No," she said flatly, "You love Kairi."

Somehow her words caused him to wince, "No, I--"

Naminé's eyes straight back into his own baby blues, "No matter how cruel or mean she can be, for some reason that the others may never understand, you see that hidden kindness of hers." it was true strange enough and Naminé knew Sora did feel this way.

He stayed silent as she continued.

"You've known her just as long as anyone in this school, but you saw something in her that no one else didn't. You saw past that mask, and I'm betting you're the only one who can change her." Even though Naminé had finally seen Kairi's warmer side, she still had ways to go before she could actually change in front of everyone and be more comfortable with her real self.

Sora sighed, "Y-You're right…I still love her…" his last words were a whisper. Naminé looked so much like Kairi, and after spending so much time with her it reminded him so much of Kairi back in their younger days. It sickened him to use Naminé as a replacement for the girl he truly loved.

"See?" Naminé smiled.

Sora smiled and reached for her hand leaving Naminé stunned once more as she looked into Sora's eyes.

"I just wish I met you before Roxas though." He grinned. Sora really did treasure Naminé as a friend.

Naminé laughed as he let go, "Well, I already gave my heart to Roxas and I doubt he wants to give it up any time soon."

Sora nodded. Roxas would fight against anyone if it meant keeping Naminé.

"I need to get ready for the dance, so see you later okay?" Naminé told.

"Oh yeah!" Sora scratched the back of his head, "I completely forgot!"

She giggled, "See you later Sora!" she soon ran off. If she wanted to make it in time she would have to call for a taxi rather than catch a ride on the bus.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Will you stop fidgeting already? I promised to keep your hair down rather than up so deal with it!" Olette huffed as she attached a glittering flower pin onto Naminé's hair.

"But it hurts!" Naminé complained. That brush she used earlier was practically lethal!

Both of them were currently in Naminé's bedroom. Naminé was sitting down on a chair need her long vanity mirror while Olette added her last few touch ups.

"Fine, fine! I'm done! I give up!" Olette stomped away from the other girl and put on her fingerless gloves that matched her lovely orange dress she bought a few weekends before with Naminé (refer to chapter 23 for both of their dresses).

Naminé just pouted while she fixed the skirt of her dress as Olette left the room in frustration.

Staring at herself up and down, Naminé thought she looked like a totally different person. With all the glamor and make-up it just couldn't be her.

"Naminé! Someone's here to see you!" Olette called out in a much more cheery tone from downstairs.

"I'm not coming I look horrifying!" it was just probably just her adoptive parents Gin or Ayame. The two were always enthusiastic if it meant Naminé being more feminine.

What was the point if Roxas couldn't come? Nothing was even half as fun when he wasn't around…

As she was about to take out the pin that Olette had put on her earlier, she hear her door creak due to someone coming it. She turned to see the _intruder_.

"R-Roxas!" there he was dressed in a black suit, still looking as handsome as always. His hair was still spiky (he told her it was natural and gel never helped it stay down), but she couldn't help but notice the checkered neck tie he wore.

"You look…" a pink hue raced across Roxas' cheeks.

"Ugly?" Naminé assumed.

"Amazing," he said finally. Roxas walked closer to her, "No you're much more beautiful than that."

Naminé had to laugh, "Stop acting like a cheese-bag. I want my Roxas back!"

He laughed, "Fine, fine. Let's go." Taking her hand she smiled shyly as he led her out of the room and down the stairs to join Hayner and Olette. Naminé was so happy to see him again that she didn't mind having no words exchanged between them.

Olette couldn't help but squeal at the sight of the reunited couple.

"You guys are so adorable!"

"Our son and daughter are finally all grown up." Hayner faked a sniff as he played along with Olette.

"Oh geez," Roxas rolled his eyes. Naminé just giggled at Roxas' comment, "Let's just go to the dance!"

Olette and Hayner were all ready locking arms like Roxas and Naminé. All four anticipated to reach the annual juniors dance. A black limo awaited them all, courtesy of Olette. For some who don't remember, Olette and Hayner were invited by the school principle into the dance.

As they reached the school entrance, they could already hear the booming music coming from the gymnasium. Everyone within the vicinity couldn't help but notice the four come out to the dance in style.

"Let's dance!" without even giving Hayner enough time to respond, Olette was already dragging her boyfriend to the dance floor as soon as they entered the beautifully decorated gym. You wouldn't have even recognized it as the school gymnasium if it wasn't for the flooring.

"Slow down Olette!"

Roxas just laughed at the couple before turning his gaze back to Naminé, "Care to dance?"

Naminé shook her head, "Maybe at a slower song. Heels aren't my thing," she laughed.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed," Roxas gave a lop-sided grin, "It's fine, just sit by a table. I'll go get us a drink."

Naminé nodded as Roxas walked off. Kairi's group soon caught her attention from the far side of the gym.

Selphie was wearing a golden-yellow dress while Larxene has a long black and white dress that fit her figure nicely. Kairi was the most beautiful like always. She had a purple cocktail dress that was strapless and had a pink ribbon tied around her waist. It was typical for her to be the most stylish.

The three were talking amongst themselves until Sora came into the picture. He wore a black suit, but unlike most others who wore a white dress shirt his own was red and he didn't wear a necktie. Even though they were too far away for Naminé to hear she could already tell what they were saying from their actions.

Sora gave a small bow before extending his hand towards Kairi who shyly took it and both of them soon walked over to the dance floor. The two girls left behind looked shocked. Naminé couldn't help but laugh.

She sighed though. Roxas sure was taking his sweet time and there was still so much she wanted to ask him. Rather than waiting for him to come, Naminé left the gymnasium.

Roxas had just finished buying two cans of soda and a bag of chips from the small store some of the students had set up.

"That was the longest line I had ever seen," Roxas sighed as he began looking for Naminé.

All he saw though was Hayner and Olette chatting by a table. It seemed they were taking a break from their dance.

"Hey guys," Roxas greeted as soon as he reached them.

"Thanks for the food Roxas," Hayner grinned while snatching the snacks.

"Hey!"

"So Roxas, what do you need?" Olette asked.

"I was wondering where Naminé was," Roxas admitted.

"Haven't seen her. I thought she was with you," Hayner assumed.

"I see. Well, I'm going to look for her." Roxas soon walked off in search of Naminé.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé's hand trailed along the set of lockers as she continued walking around the hall. Everything that happened that year filled her mind, but she could help but let her thoughts drift back to Roxas. After the dance, was he going to stay with her? Or had he snuck out his parent's mansion again?

Opening the door to the rooftop, she walked over towards the edge, lefts her hands feel the cool touch of the railings that she and Roxas used to lean on during the days where they sat alone eating lunch together. Did his parents plan to take him away from her again?

"Naminé?" a voice called out. She knew his voice to well, "Naminé what are you doing here?" Roxas walked closer to her until he was right beside her, letting himself leans onto the railings.

The sky was blanketed in the silence of the night, but no stars were in sight. The city had too much light pollution. The only way to see stars was back at Roxas' secret place far from the city.

"Roxas, what's going to happen to us after this?" her eyes were glue to the city far beyond. Looking at Roxas would only make her already stinging eyes form tears.

"You want to know what my parents said," Roxas smiled, taking her smaller hand into his. He took in the sight of her sapphire eyes staring back at his, they looked so lovely in the moonlight, "my mother is still quite angry at me, but my father said I could stay."

Naminé's grip tightened around his, "Really?"

"Yes," he smiled.

Naminé threw her arms around him pulling him close to her never wanting to let go. It was like a dream that became a reality.

A soft beat began to play and Roxas pulled away from their embrace.

"No one's around now," Roxas spoke softly, lifting her hand up so he could kiss it, "Will you dance with me?"

Naminé just laughed, a smile placed itself on her lips and he took it as a yes. Roxas pulled her close placing his hands around her slim waist while Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

No words were spoken as Roxas and Naminé danced to the faint beat coming from the gymnasium. They continued to sway to the beat under the soft moonlight that illuminated the night sky.

**The End.**

* * *

Thank you to all of you who stuck by this story from the beginning to the end. I really want to say thanks to all the reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Roxas and Naminé have finally gained their _perfect sky_! No there won't be a sequel and no epilogue or whatever. I'm quite happy with the ending and I hope you all are too. In my account you can find deleted scenes from this story if you're still craving for more. I hope you can all gain a better understanding of the plot from those scenes. :)

**EDIT**_ (Jan.2010):_ If you're still craving for more, join me in my totally new story: _Unidsclosed Desires_, featuring Roxas and Naminé as the main pair once again!

Until next time loves!

–**JazzBox **(formerly _Pink Chaos_)**  
**


End file.
